Un fin de semana muy largo
by Lizzy Dezzy
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Kasumi y las familias Tendo y Saotome deciden regalarle un fin de semana de vacaciones. Todos irán a pasar unos días en un hotel en medio del bosque, donde Akane y Ranma empezarán a llevarse mejor debido a una promesa que le hicieron a la mayor de las Tendo. EPÍLOGO SUBIDO.
1. ¡Felicidades!

Era un miércoles por la tarde y todos los miembros de la familia Tendo, así como Ranma y Genma estaban reunidos en el comedor de su casa para celebrar el aniversario de Kasumi. La mayor de las Tendo estaba muy contenta ya que entre todos le habían preparado una sorpresa; le habían regalado un fin de semana en un onsen en el poblado de Kawaguchiko:

\- "¡Felicidades Kasumi! Ya estás hecha toda una mujercita" - sonreía mientras derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas Soun.

\- "¡Onee-chan muchas felicidades! Espero que disfrutes de este fin de semana donde no tendrás que preocuparte por nada, ni cocinar, ni lavar…" - dijo feliz Akane.

\- "Muchas gracias" – dijo Kasumi con su dulce y tierna voz – "pero yo… no me lo merezco".

\- "Tonterías" – prosiguió Genma – "Tu nos cuidas cada día, aprovecha y tómate esto como unas mini vacaciones."

Mientras tanto Nabiki y Ranma se habían escabullido hacia la cocina para volver a entrar al comedor con un pastel en la mano y las velas encendidas. Akane corrió a apagar las luces y todos empezaron a cantarle el cumpleaños feliz sentados alrededor de la mesa swl comedor.

\- "Kasumi pide un deseo antes de soplar las velas" – comentó sonriendo Akane.

\- "Recuerda que algo de dinero no nos iría nada mal" – dijo Nabiki mientras guiñaba un ojo.

\- "¡Ya está!" – gritó Kasumi.

\- "¿Qué has pedido hija?"

\- "He pedido que nadie se pelee este fin de semana papá, y que podamos pasar unos días inolvidables."

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros y de golpe dirigieron sus miradas hacia Ranma y Akane, que se sonrojaron levemente.

\- "¡No estamos discutiendo todo el día!" – gritó Akane.

\- "A mí no me miréis" – dijo Ranma mientras colocaba sus manos detrás del cuello y miraba en dirección opuesta a su prometida – "la culpa la tiene siempre ella".

\- "¡Cómo te atreves… pervertido!"

\- "¡Fea!"

\- "¡Anormal!"

\- "¡Marimacho!"

\- "Aha, aha, ya vemos lo bien que os lleváis Akane, perdón por dudar de vosotros" – Inquirió Nabiki con ironía.

\- "Yo he pedido que nadie se pelee este fin de semana, hasta el viernes podéis hacer lo que queráis" - Sonrió honestamente Kasumi entrecerrando los ojos.

Viernes por la mañana, las familias Tendo y Saotome habían desayunado en casa y se encontraban ya en la estación de tren, acompañados por sus maletas, para ir hacia el onsen de Kawaguchiko. El tren llegó y todos subieron, al ser hora punta, se fueron sentando allí donde podían para no quedarse sin sitio, Kasumi y Nabiki encontraron dos asientos juntos en primera fila, Soun y Genma, que iban detrás también encontraron lugar unos asientos para atrás, así que a Ranma y Akane les tocó sentarse juntos casi en la última fila del tren.

Los prometidos apenas se hablaban, habían discutido la noche anterior porque Ranma no había querido comer un plato que Akane le había preparado.

\- "Ranma…" - dijo Akane – "creo que por consideración a mi hermana deberíamos comportarnos este fin de semana y dejar de pelear, es lo que ella pidió para su cumpleaños."

\- "Sí, tienes razón. Aunque será difícil no meterse con un marimacho como tú" – sonrió Ranma mientras le tocaba la mejilla a Akane con el dedo de forma burlona.

\- "Ranma…"

\- "Sólo bromeaba Akane, me portaré bien contigo" – sonrió el joven de la trenza – .

La joven Tendo se sonrojó, Ranma parecía decir la verdad y su sonrisa le hizo girar la cabeza hacia la ventana. El trayecto duraba unas cuantas horas, con lo cual tendría que estar sentada junto al joven de pelo negro todo ese rato, se puso nerviosa al pensar que igual no tendrían nada que decirse. Normalmente estaban viendo la tv, entrenando, en el instituto o discutiendo, pero nunca habían tenido tanto rato para simplemente conversar. La chica de pelo azul empezó a buscar temas de conversación, pero no encontraba nada… no le podía preguntar por Ukyo o Shampoo, sabía que acabaría enfadada, era inútil hablar del instituto con Ranma, se dormía en todas las clases, o de comida, él le tiraría en cara que no sabe cocinar.

Mientras ella pensaba en todo esto medio ensimismada mirando hacia la ventana, notó como alguien le cogía la cara suavemente por el mentón, al girarse se encontró con los ojos azules de Ranma mirándola fijamente.

\- "Akane, ¿estás bien? Llevo rato hablándote y ni caso".

\- "Perdona Ranma, debo haberme quedado medio dormida, ¿qué pasa?" – dijo poniéndose colorada.

\- "Nada, solo que como estaremos aquí un buen rato he pensado que mejor pasarlo haciendo algo ¿no crees?"

\- "¡Ah, sí!" – sonrió la Tendo, parecía que el chico le hubiera leído la mente- "¿Qué quieres hacer?"

\- "He traído cartas, ¿quieres jugar?"

\- "Jajaja, pero si eres malísimo Ranma".

\- "Oye…" - dijo el joven mientras entrecerraba los ojos y miraba de de reojo a su prometida.

\- "¿No recuerdas esa vez en que te jugaste el dojo de mi familia y lo perdiste porque eras malísimo jugando?"

\- "Mmm sí, pero al final lo gané de vuelta, ¿o no?"

\- "Sí, sí, pero gracias a mí" – Sonrió pícara Akane mientras le sacaba la lengua de manera amistosa.

\- "Bueno, seguro que he mejorado, deja que te lo demuestre."

Akane asintió.

Los dos estuvieron jugando y divirtiéndose durante todo el viaje. Jugaron a cartas y también recordaron historias que habían vivido durante el año que llevaban como prometidos. El trayecto les pasó volando. Akane estaba sorprendida, había estado hablando con Ranma, sin discutir, sin enfadarse, sin recibir ningún insulto, solo alguna pequeña rabieta del de la trenza por perder a las cartas, pero nada más. ¿Era posible llevarse tan bien con Ranma? ¿Duraría esto todo el fin de semana?

Cuando el tren paró, Akane se levantó y estiró los brazos para coger su equipaje, pero tuvo que ponerse de puntillas porque casi no llegaba.

\- "Deja que te ayude" – dijo Ranma mientras se colocaba detrás de la chica, estirando también sus brazos y colocando su mano encima de la de Akane que estaba agarrando el asa de la maleta. El equipaje estaba atascado, así que Ranma se acercó aún más a Akane, quien ya podía notar el torso del chico contra su espalda. Ella empezó a ponerse nerviosa y sonrojada, así que sin querer tiró demasiado fuerte de la maleta y cayó hacia atrás empujando también a Ranma. El chico quedó sentado en uno de los asientos con Akane encima. La joven se quedó parada y tras unos segundos escuchó como él le hablaba:

\- "Oye, ¿vas a quedarte aquí todo el día? No es que peses poco, la verdad…"

\- "Ah, perdona Ranma" – decía mientras se levantaba – "siento que mi peso no sea de tu agrado" – respondió enfadada.

\- "Vamos Akane, solo bromeaba. Dijimos que nada de pelearnos ¿recuerdas?" – replicó el joven mientras se levantaban.

Akane cogió la maleta rápido y se disponía a bajar del tren dejando al joven Saotome atrás, pero de golpe escuchó algo que la hizo detenerse de golpe.

\- "¿Ranma?¿Ranma Saotome?" – preguntó al joven una chica de preciosos ojos azules.

\- "Sep, ese soy yo… ¿y tu eres?"

\- "Kaori, una de tus prometidas" – sonrió dulcemente la chica.

\- "¿Kaori? ¡Ya me acuerdo! Retaste a Akane en una carrera de ramen y te ganó".

Akane miraba de lejos toda la escena. No podía creerse lo que estaba pasando.

\- "Sí, bueno, ganó gracias a la maldita pelirroja que la ayudó" – ante este comentario Ranma apartó su mirada y la dirigió hacia el suelo para ocultar su culpabilidad - "Sin embargo mira, el destino ha querido que volvamos a encontrarnos" – dijo alegremente Kaori – "no veo a Akane por aquí… ¿ya no estáis prometidos?"

\- "¡Ranma! ¿Vienes o no?" – gritó Akane desde la otra punta del vagón emitiendo un aura fulminante a su alrededor.

\- "Oh, ya veo que sí" – Dijo con voz triste Kaori mientras agachaba la cabeza.

\- "Bueno, me alegro de verte" – Ranma no contestó directamente a la pregunta de la chica, sin embargo se sonrojó levemente, no se había fijado en lo guapa que era la primera vez que la vio – "¡nos vemos!"

\- "Cuídate Ranma" – la muchacha de ojos azules se despidió del que un día fue su prometido mientras cogía su equipaje para bajar del tren.

Ranma corrió hacia Akane, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y empezaba a notar su rabia creciendo en su interior. " _No dejes que esto te afecte Akane, prometiste no pelear este fin de semana, hazlo por Kasumi_ " se repetía a sí misma la joven.

\- "¿Y bien Ranma?"

\- "¿Y bien?"

\- "Veo que sigues ampliando tu colección de prometidas. ¿Cuántas te faltan para conseguirlas todas?"

\- "Muy graciosa Akane, Kaori aceptó su derrota cuando perdió en la carrera."

\- "Sí, pues parece que te ha gustado volver a verla."

\- "Es guapa sí… eso puede alegrarme. No está mal tener prometidas guapas de vez en cuando."

\- "Eres un idiota."

\- "Chicos, por favor, ¿no os cansáis de esto? Por 1000 yenes os ayudo a mejorar esta relación" – comentó Nabiki a la pareja mientras levantaba el dedo índice y hacía una pequeña mueca.

\- "No, gracias" – gruñió Akane – "Ranma, si prefieres que no hablemos más a partir de ahora por mi bien, así nos aseguraremos de que no vamos a discutir más."

\- "Akane, si no fueras tan celosa no discutiríais tanto" – sonrió Kasumi ante la atenta mirada de todos, que tenían la boca abierta ante la intervención de la mayor de las hermanas – "¿qué pasa? Alguien tenía que decírselo."

\- "Ves Akane, yo tenía razón, siempre es tu culpa" – dijo Ranma mientras alzaba su mano y hacía el símbolo de la victoria.

\- "Ranma, también ayudaría que tu supieras mantener esa bocaza tuya cerrada."

\- "Sí Kasumi" – susurró el joven Saotome cabizbajo y sumiso, mientras Akane le sacaba la lengua de lejos.

Todos empezaron a avanzar en busca del hotel donde tenían que hospedarse. " _Va a ser un fin de semana muy largo_ ", pensaron los padres de la pareja.


	2. ¿Te gusto?

Tras una buena caminata por fin consiguieron llegar al hotel. Era un hotel algo antiguo, de estilo japonés, con onsen incluido. Estaba envuelto por un pequeño bosque y no se veía ninguna casa cerca, lo que sí se podía ver a lo lejos era un hermoso templo budista y un lago. Al llegar frente a la puerta un hombre anciano les atendió y les acompañó hasta la recepción donde se distribuyeron por habitaciones. No hizo falta discutir demasiado, habían reservado dos triples así que las tres hermanas decidieron dormir juntas mientras que los tres hombres compartirían habitación.

El hombre que los había recibido era el dueño del lugar, y aunque parecía muy amigable, a Ranma le pareció que escondía alguna cosa, algo de ese tipo no le gustaba, aunque no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta las experiencias que había tenido de vacaciones con los Tendo. Una vez encontró a un rival escondido en las calientes aguas de un hotel casi en ruinas, mientras que en otra ocasión una muñeca poseyó el cuerpo de Akane. Desde luego nadie podía culparle por sospechar de todo el mundo.

Una vez en sus habitaciones, las chicas decidieron cambiarse rápidamente para irse a bañar al onsen y así relajarse después del largo trayecto en tren. Los hombres, por otro lado, tenían otros planes. Genma escogió la mejor de las tres camas, y eso a Ranma no le gustó, lo que provocó que padre e hijo empezaran una pelea que les llevó a salir de la habitación e ir destrozando todas las paredes que encontraran en su camino.

Las tres hermanas se adentraron en el onsen para mujeres, donde, para sorpresa de Akane, también vio a Kaori reposar dentro del agua hirviendo.

Nabiki le dio con el codo en el costado a Akane – "tse, tse, ¿esa no es la ex o prometida de Ranma?

-"Eso parece" dijo Akane haciendo rodar sus ojos en señal de fastidio.

Las chicas se aproximaron hasta Kaori para saludarla y sentarse a su lado. No es que Akane quisiera, pero Kasumi era así de cortés y Nabiki, bueno, ella quería hacer rabiar a su hermana menor un poco.

-"Buenos días Kaori, me alegra mucho verte" – saludó la mayor de las Tendo.

-"Buenos días, lo mismo digo señoritas Tendo. ¿Qué tal las cosas con Ranma Akane? ¿Has decidido ya contarle lo que sientes?".

-"¿Perdona?" dijo Akane sonrojada "creo que esto no es de tu incumbencia".

-"Yo creo que sí Akane, ten en cuenta que ella también es una prometida de Ranma, y si tú no lo quieres… otra lo hará" concluyó guiñando un ojo Nabiki.

-"Así es, deberías estar agradecida, Ranma es de los chicos más guapos que he visto nunca, y sus habilidades técnicas son excepcionales. Aunque yo no gané esa estúpida carrera por culpa de una estúpida pelirroja, si tú misma confiesas que no quieres a Ranma, hablaré con mi padre para que el compromiso vuelva a tener validez".

Akane se quedó pensativa, y fue analizando punto por punto las cosas que la joven de ojos azules le había dicho. 1) Sí, era obvio que Ranma era muy guapo, y que nadie discutiría su talento en las artes marciales. 2) Es verdad, Ranma ayudó a Akane a acabar la carrera de ramen para evitar que Kaori ganara, aunque él le recalcó que no lo hacía por ella, estaba claro que tampoco quería perderla. 3) Esto era lo más difícil. ¿Querer a Ranma? A qué se refería con eso, a quererlo como prometido, como amigo o a… ¿amarlo? Esto era algo que desde luego tenía que pensar muy bien, y por supuesto no era algo que quisiera compartir con esta chica precisamente.

-"Akane, podrías traerme una de las toallas que he dejado en el banco, por favor" Le sonrió Kasumi quien viendo que su hermana tenía problemas para encontrar una respuesta, prefirió cambiar de tema y sacar a su hermanita de allí aunque fuera un momento.

La menor de las hermanas fue a buscar la toalla y se la entregó a Kasumi. Sin embargo no quería seguir con esa conversación y tras disculparse con las demás, fue a cambiarse y decidió salir del onsen para dar un tranquilo paseo por el bosque. No se había alejado mucho del hotel cuando escuchó a alguien que la llamaba a lo lejos. Ella se giró y vio a Ranma corriendo hacia ella.

-"¿Qué pasa Ranma? ¿Suecede algo?"

-"No tranquila, solo quiero enseñarte algo", le dijo sonriendo el chico de la trenza mientras le cogía la mano y la arrastraba corriendo de nuevo hacia el hotel. Pasaron de largo la entrada principal y giraron para ir a la parte posterior del edificio, Akane no entendía nada, pero seguía a Ranma muy de cerca sin soltarle la mano. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué era el lugar donde su prometido la llevaba, pero desde luego estaba sorprendida por la acción del chico de la trenza, ya que pocas habían sido las ocasiones en las que él le había cogido la mano. Mientras corrían la joven de pelo azulado recordó su viaje a Ryugenzawa, donde tras luchar contra el dragón de ocho cabezas, volvieron juntos hacía Nerima de la mano. A Ranma le había costado mucho dar este paso, y Akane lo sabía, por eso recordaba ese viaje con mucho cariño.

Al girar unas cuantas esquinas y adentrarse en un oscuro patio ubicado detrás del hotel, se encontraron frente a frente con otro edificio, un poco más viejo y algo escondido detrás de los árboles del jardín.

-"¡Ranma! ¿Es un dojo?" – gritó alegre Akane.

-"Sí, lo encontré antes de casualidad mientras perseguía a mi padre. ¿No es genial? Es perfecto." De golpe Ranma giró su cabeza hacia abajo y vio que seguía sujetando la mano de Akane, de golpe la soltó y sonrojado le dijo "per…perdona, no me di cuenta de que….".

-"Ah, está bien, no pasa nada" sonrió cabizbaja y sonrojada Akane.

-"¿Entramos?" comentó Ranma colocándose las manos en los bolsillos aún avergonzado por la incómoda situación. Akane simplemente asintió y lo siguió mientras entraban.

Los jóvenes se adentraron en el dojo, empezaron mirando a su alrededor, era un dojo muy bonito, se veía antiguo cosa que le otorgaba aún más magia. Las ventanas se encontraban en la parte superior de las paredes, haciendo que la luz solar cayera de forma casi divina en el centro del edificio. Akane se detuvo frente al kamidana, era de madera y muy bonito, estaba acostumbrada a la simplicidad de su dojo, sin embargo este le parecía muy majestuoso e invitaba mucho a la meditación.

-"¿Meditamos un poco? Parece el lugar idóneo para hacerlo." Soltó Ranma como si le estuviera leyendo la mente. "Además nos irá bien estar relajados para evitar nuestras peleas" sonrió de lado mirando de reojo a su prometida esperando ver cómo reaccionaba ante este comentario.

-"¿Das por hecho que vamos a pelear próximamente?"

-"Bueno, teniendo en cuenta tu carácter violento… no me extrañaría que nos peleáramos en algún momento".

-"¿Sabes Ranma? Creo que te gusta verme enfadada. Creo que me chinchas adrede para que estalle. Pero no llegó a entender el por qué." Ranma la miró desconcertado, no esperaba esta respuesta. Al ver que el chico no decía nada, Akane continuó "¿Es porque quieres que te odie? No creo que sea eso…" dijo pensativa y colocó su dedo índice en el labio mientras buscaba más motivos por los cuales el joven Saotome siempre la hacía rabiar. Ella sabía dónde quería llegar, después de saber que Kaori estaba allí y que si su relación no avanzaba podría perderle, necesitaba saber en qué punto se encontraba él. "Quizás es que no sabes ser amable, quizás simplemente eres un borde antipático…" Ranma aprovechó para sentarse cruzado de brazos mientras la miraba fijamente nada contento, siguiéndola con la mirada mientras ella paseaba de un lado para otro del dojo soltando frases y mirándolo de vez en cuando, pero centrando su mirada en el cielo mayoritariamente. "No, solo eres así conmigo, con las demás siempre has sido muy amable, con Shampoo, con Ukyo, con Kodachi…, así que será que tiene algo que ver con mi persona. Me pregunto Ranma…" Y con todo el valor que pudo y sin pensarlo dos veces le soltó lo que llevaba tiempo queriendo saber "¿será que te gusto?".

Ranma palideció, se quedó inmóvil, mirando a Akane. _Mierda, y ahora qué le digo… ¿es un buen momento para sincerarme? Pero en realidad, ¿me… me gusta ella? Es obvio que algo siento, algo que no siento por las demás… pero gustarme, nunca he parado a pensar demasiado en esto. Aunque ya hace un año que estamos prometidos, igual es normal que ella tenga dudas, y que yo las tenga. Qué mal se me da esto. Podría esquivar la pregunta diciéndole que cómo me va a gustar un marimacho como ella, pero entonces sí discutiríamos y prometí no hacerlo…_

-"Ranma, ¿tanto te cuesta dar una respuesta? Te he dado muchas opciones. Sólo dime cuál es, ¿por qué te gusta tanto hacerme enfadar?" Akane se acercó hasta Ranma y se arrodilló delante de él esperando una respuesta. Aunque no le gustara lo que él tenía que decir, ella debía saberlo.

Él levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos azules en los de Akane, la miró fijamente sin decir nada, intentando encontrar las palabras que necesitaba. Pero nada. Seguía mirándola y nada, las palabras no salían. Empezó a pensar que era el mejor momento para decirle lo que sentía, pero no sabía cómo. La luz del Sol caía justamente encima de ellos, y Akane se veía hermosa.

A pesar del silencio, y sin darse cuenta, ambos iban inclinando lentamente sus cuerpos hacia delante, encontrándose cada vez más cerca. El corazón de la pareja se aceleró cuando vieron lo que podría pasar si ninguno de los dos retrocedía. Pero ninguno quería retroceder. Estaban preparados. Sus manos estaban a punto de tocarse, y sus frentes a punto de rozarse. Los dos jóvenes enrojecieron al ver lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro y de manera involuntaria y sin pensarlo ambos cerraron los ojos esperando lo que hacía mucho tiempo tendría que haber pasado.

-"¡Ranma! ¡Apártate de Akane ahora mismo!"

Los jóvenes se separaron de golpe mientras un paraguas caía entre los dos, muy sonrojados y por qué no decirlo, muy frustrados, los dos miraron hacía la puerta del dojo donde vieron una silueta que les resultaba muy familiar.

-¿Ryoga? Preguntaron los dos al unísono.

Muchas gracias por leer otro capítulo, espero que os guste.

Es mi primer fanfic y tenía muchas ganas de escribirlo. ¡Próximamente, más :)!


	3. Que empiecen los celos

Ranma y Akane miraron perplejos el rostro de Ryoga que se encontraba de pie mirándoles desconcertado en la puerta del dojo. La pareja se levantó rápidamente del suelo y Akane procedió a alisarse con las manos la falda del vestido que se le había arrugado al arrodillarse intentando disimular su sonrojo. Ranma por otro lado colocó sus manos detrás de la nuca simulando tranquilidad a pesar de su nerviosismo y enfado.

-"A...Akane, ¿ya he llegado a Nerima? Creía que estaba a unos días de distancia" preguntó tímidamente el chico de la bandana.

-"Ya has vuelto a perderte P-chaaa..." gritó divertido Ranma.

-"Cállate, no hablaba contigo" lo interrumpió el otro muchacho apretando los puños.

-"No le hagas caso Ryoga, no estamos en Nerima, estamos en Kawaguchiko, es el cumpleaños de mi hermana y hemos venido a celebrarlo" le sonrió dulcemente la menor de las Tendo.

Ranma cruzó los brazos y los miró molesto de reojo _"¿Por qué tiene que ser tan simpática con él siempre?"_ Se preguntó el chico de la trenza. A él siempre le gritaba por todo, se molestaba con él rápidamente, y nunca le daba opción a explicarse. Sí, es verdad, siempre le pilla en situaciones comprometidas, pero casi nunca es su culpa. Tener a tres locas persiguiéndole 24 horas es difícil, no es algo que haga que su vida sea más fácil, al contrario. Pero Akane no lo entendía. " _Igual podría aprovechar estos días que esas piradas no estarán por aquí, vamos, espero que no vengan, para hacerle ver a Akane que puedo ser agradable, el trayecto en tren ha estado muy bien… nos hemos divertido en verdad. Y ahora en el dojo… mmm ¿qué ha pasado exactamente? Casi nos…besam…mmm..ooo oh oh"_ mientras recordaba eso Ranma empezó a ladear la cabeza rápidamente no queriendo pensar demasiado en eso.

-"¿Qué se supone que le hacías a Akane antes de que llegara yo, Saotome? ¿No te estaría molestando este cretino, verdad Akane?"

-"mmm no, no, solo estábamos… mm… meditando Ryoga" Dijo la chica roja como un tomate, los había pillado en una situación un tanto comprometida, sin embargo parecía que el joven Hibiki no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder entre los prometidos, o como mínimo, lo disimulaba muy bien.

-"¿Acaso quieres luchar?" Gritó Ranma cambiando de tema también algo sonrojado.

Ryoga sonrió de lado dejando que su colmillo asomara por encima de sus labios. Ambos se colocaron en posición de ataque. Ranma empezó a correr hacia su adversario con la intención de saltar y lanzarle una patada en el estómago, sin embargo Ryoga había hecho un salto contra la pared lateral para atacar al chico de la trenza con más ímpetu. Ambos chocaron sus piernas en el aire haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo de pie. Se miraron desafiantes con una sonrisa y prosiguieron con su combate. Akane los miraba sentada de lejos, no entendía porque si eran amigos tenían que estar peleando todo el día, pero en fin, parecía que se lo pasaban bien y para ella era un buen espectáculo. Mientras los veía se puso a pensar " _¿Qué está pasando hoy? Todo está siendo como muy raro… Primero nos llevamos bien en el tren, demasiado bien, luego me coge de la mano ilusionado por enseñarme el dojo y luego voy y le pregunto si le gusto… ¿en qué estaría pensando? Ni me ha respondido… aunque, bueno, igual no hacía falta responderme ¿no?, casi, casi, ¿puede ser que casi nos besamos?"_ De golpe la chica dirigió su mirada hacia Ranma totalmente sonrojada, y él sin querer cruzó también su mirada con la de Akane, inmediatamente su cara se puso de color rojo y aprovechando el momento de flaqueza del de la trenza, Ryoga le dio una patada en el costado que lo mandó al suelo rebotando hasta chocar contra la pared. Akane corrió a ayudar a Ranma que estaba tendido en el suelo del dojo, al llegar hasta el chico se arrodilló a su lado y colocó su mano derecha en el pecho del pelinegro para preguntarle cómo estaba, él levantó su cara y clavó sus ojos en los de ella y se quedaron así unos segundos sin decir nada. Por su mirada se podía ver que ambos estaban recordando lo que había pasado minutos antes allí mismo, pero la magia desapareció cuando escucharon la voz de Ryoga; "¿Piensas levantarte o quedarte allí todo el día?". Los jóvenes prometidos se separaron y se levantaron, Akane se colocó a un lado pero Ranma empezó a andar hacia Ryoga y se preparó para atacar de nuevo, hasta que una sombra se asomó por la puerta del dojo.

-"¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!?" Gritó enfadado el dueño del hotel colocando sus manos en la cintura.

-"Eh, hola, esto… Disculpe, hemos encontrado el dojo aquí y hemos pensado que podríamos entrenar un rato" dijo tímidamente Akane.

-"No pueden estar aquí, esto no es para los clientes, les prohíbo que vuelvan a pisarlo".

-"Sí, perdone señor" respondieron los tres jóvenes haciendo una reverencia hacia el hombre que les había reñido.

Salieron del dojo y se dirigieron hasta el hotel para encontrarse con los demás. Por el camino Akane le insistió a Ryoga para que se quedara a cenar con toda la familia, aunque ya habían soplado las velas con Kasumi en su casa, hoy lo volverían a celebrar aprovechando su estancia en el hotel. Habían reservado un salón para la familia, una especie de sala al más puro estilo japonés únicamente para ellos donde les servirían una exquisita comida típica de la zona. El chico de la bandana primero se negó porque no quería ser una molestia, pero no pudo resistirse al encanto de la joven Tendo y tímidamente aceptó. A Ranma no le hizo mucha gracia que su prometida invitara al cerdito, pero mientras no intentara nada con ella tampoco le molestaba en demasía. Justo al entrar en la recepción se encontraron con Kasumi, Nabiki y Kaori que acababan de salir del onsen y se dirigían hacia las habitaciones para cambiarse, ya que la cena sería en un par de horas.

-"Ryoga-kun qué alegría verte" saludó la mayor de las Tendo al ver a los tres jóvenes.

-"Hola Kasumi, lo mismo digo. Me han dicho que ha sido tu cumpleaños, felicidades".

-"Gracias, ¿te quedarás esta noche a cenar con nosotros?".

-"Sí, Akane-chan me invitó hace nada. Si a ti no te molesta, me quedaré".

-"Claro que no, eres más que bienvenido. También invité a Kaori, Akane-chan, espero que no te importe. Está aquí sola porque le tocó la estancia en el hotel en un concurso y me ha parecido correcto invitarla".

-"Kasumi es muy amable." Sonrió muy dulcemente Kaori mirando a la cumpleañera, para luego girar sus ojos hasta encontrar los del chico de la trenza. "He aceptado encantada, así podremos conocernos un poco más, Ranma. Te parece bien, ¿verdad?, de este modo Akane podrá estar más pendiente de su nuevo novio" dijo Kaori de forma maliciosa queriendo hacer rabiar a Akane, y por supuesto, lo consiguió. Ryoga sin embargo no entendía nada, ¿quién era esta chica y por qué conocía a _su_ Akane? Un momento, ¿acaba de decir nuevo novio? El chico de amarillo se sonrojó en cuestión de segundos.

Ryoga empezó a reír de forma nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza "Yo, ahh, jajaja, mmm, bueno Akane-chan y yo no… aún…no…" no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Akane lo interrumpió.

-"¿De qué hablas Kaori? Ryoga y yo no somos nada. Y tú Ranma podrías decir algo…" Gritó la menor de las hermanas mirando furiosa a la chica de ojos azules apretando los puños con fuerza.

-"Chicos, chicos… no os pongáis así, vamos. Pensad que la cena podría ir aún peor, como mínimo no están aquí ni Shampoo, ni Kodachi, ni Kuno… aunque si les llamara… Podría hacerme de oro…"dijo pensativa Nabiki.

-"¡Ni se te ocurra!" gritaron Ranma y Akane a la vez.

-"Está bien, está bien… qué aburridos… como mínimo parece que por fin estáis de acuerdo en algo".

Ambos se miraron brevemente y giraron de golpe sus cabezas hacia el lado opuesto. Ryoga estaba en otro mundo y no se enteró del resto de la conversación, seguía sonriendo tontamente al pensar en las palabras de Kaori. Aún no eran novios, pero pensó que tal vez la idea de hablar con Akane de sus sentimientos no era tan descabellada, y pensó que este fin de semana sería un buen momento para sincerarse, si su cobardía se lo permitía.

Quedaba apenas media hora para la cena y Akane ya estaba lista, sus hermanas por otro lado seguían arreglándose en su habitación así que decidió bajar a la sala de espera de la recepción del hotel para comprar algo para beber en la máquina. Justo al llegar se encontró con Ranma que estaba comprando también un refresco.

-"Hey Akane, ¿ya estás lista?"

-"Sí, mis hermanas siguen allí peinándose pero yo he ido rápido, solo he bajado a por un refresco". " _Qué bien, con este comentario le he dado vía libre para que me diga que como soy una marimacho no dedico ni tiempo para arreglarme, ¿cuándo aprenderé?..._ " pensó la joven de pelo azul.

-"Ah, ¿y qué quieres?"

-"Cómo?"

-"Dices que has bajado a beber algo, yo tengo algo suelto, ¿qué quieres? Yo invito." Le sonrió el joven de la trenza. _Con todo el lío de Kaori será mejor que sea amable… ya se ve que podría haberse esmerado más a la hora de vestirse, pero bueno, la verdad es que no está nada mal. ¿Eh? ¿Qué estás pensando Saotome? En fin, que mejor no discutir, todo sea por Kasumi…_

-"Pues un té verde helado estaría bien, muchas gracias" Una vez dicho esto, Ranma se giró para sacar el refresco para su prometida, aprovechando que el chico estaba de espaldas Akane prosiguió intentando sonar calmada y nada celosa; "Oye Ra Ranma… ¿qué opinas de Kaori en realidad? Me refiero a volverla a ver después de tanto tiempo y eso…".

-"La verdad es que ni me acordaba de ella cuando la vi en el tren. No he pensado demasiado en esto desde que llegamos, tampoco me imaginé que estaría en este hotel y mucho menos que Kasumi la invitaría a cenar. Pero parece una chica agradable… ¿no será que estás celosa Akane?" La miró de reojo sonriendo con los labios de lado mientras le ofrecía el refresco.

-"¿Yo, celosa? No." Apartó su mirada del chico y la dirigió hacia el refresco. "Es solo que, parece que ella, bueno, parece que ella sigue teniendo cierto interés en ser tu prometida, pensaba que con tres más la loca de Kodachi ya tendrías suficiente".

-"¿Sabes? Con una ya tendría más que suficiente" le guiño el ojo a Akane y se despidió de ella "nos vemos ahora en la cena".

Akane se quedó con los ojos como platos. ¿Se había vuelto loca o Ranma le acababa de confesar que con ella tenía suficiente? No, no, podía ser que el chico le dijera que con una, fuese cual fuese, ya estaría contento. Debía ser eso, claro, qué tonta, cómo podía pensar que él la prefería a ella por encima de las demás. Pero le guiñó el ojo, ¿eso qué significaba?. Akane empezó a andar sin rumbo por el hall del hotel, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder. Ranma sin embargo se dirigía hacia su habitación para ver si su padre estaba listo cuando de golpe pensó: " _Mierda, acabo de decirle a Akane que teniéndola solo a ella como prometida estaría más contento. Desde luego algo raro está pasando este fin de semana_."

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que comentáis y leéis este fanfic :)! Espero que os guste!**

 **Por cierto, y como es obvio, los personajes no me pertenecen son creaciones de Rumiko Takahashi.**


	4. La cena

Llegó la hora de cenar y todos se encontraron en el pasillo del hotel frente a una sala que tenía un cartel colgado en la puerta donde se podía leer " _Familia Tendo"_. A las 19:30h puntual una mujer vestida con un precioso y tradicional kimono con estampado floral y pelo recogido en un moño les abrió las puertas de la sala donde una gran mesa redonda les estaba esperando.

Kaori se apresuró para asegurarse un sitio al lado de Ranma, quien ya se había colocado junto a Akane, mientras que Ryoga, corrió hacia el lado opuesto para posicionarse al lado de la joven Tendo. Una vez estuvieron todos sentados, la mujer del hotel se encargó de destapar y explicar los platos que formaban parte de menú especial del chef. Además de distintos tipos de sashimi, también había nigiris de salmón, gelatina de macha, un bol de arroz, sopa miso y por supuesto, una degustación del plato estrella de la zona, hôto.

La cena iba transcurriendo de forma amena y tranquila, todos estaban contando sus historias y anécdotas hasta que Kaori decidió coger un trozo de pescado de su plato para dárselo a Ranma, introduciéndolo casi en la boca del chico:

-"Toma Ranma, veo que tú no tienes sashimi de atún, está muy rico, tienes que probarlo".

-"Ah…mmm… gracias Kaori, pero no me apetece" decía mientras movía las manos en forma de negación y miraba de reojo a Akane, quien, apretando sus dientes con fuerza, tanta que todos podían escuchar el ruido que sus muelas hacían al rozarse, acabó rompiendo los palillos que tenía en la mano.

Aprovechando el visible pero silencioso enfado de Akane hacia Ranma, Ryoga quiso demostrarle que él era mejor partido que el de la trenza.

-"Toma Akane, puedes usar mis palillos" sonrió muy dulcemente Ryoga.

-"Gracias, eres muy amable, pero no es necesario, le pediré unos nuevos a la señora", le devolvió la sonrisa al chico de la bandana que se puso colorado al momento.

-"Akane, me encanta ver lo bien que te llevas con tu nuevo novio Ryoga" soltó Kaori.

-"No es su novio" dijo con un tono muy serio Ranma a la vez que se disponía a probar el hôto como si no hubiera dicho nada importante. Akane no pasó por alto el comentario, y al oírlo sonrío disimuladamente ya que parecía que el chico sentía celos del pobre Ryoga.

-"Vaya, vaya, el cuñadito se nos pone celoso" dijo en tono burlón Nabiki.

-"¿Quieres un poco más de té Ranma?" Kaori no quiso entrar en el tema de por qué Ranma había defendido a Akane de esta manera, así que se disponía a ser lo más agradable posible con él para que se olvidara de su rival.

-"Sí, gracias" Kaori empezó a llenar el vaso de Ranma ante la atenta mirada de la joven del pelo azul, que empezaba ya a estar algo más que cansada con su actitud; " _No lo dejará en paz, no… Ranma, Ranma, Ranma… qué pesadilla. Casi prefiero a Kodachi, como mínimo está loca, ésta va con sus ojitos de niña buena detrás de Ranma todo el día. Y el muy inútil ni se da cuenta_ ".

Ryoga por otro lado estaba tan feliz por cenar al lado de su amada que se quedó mirándola tan embobado que cogió uno de los nigiris y en lugar de untarlo en salsa de soja empezó a empapar el arroz con wasabi. Al colocárselo en la boca y tragar de golpe el alimento, el chico notó como su esófago empezaba a arder, así que sin pensárselo dos veces empezó a beber de todos los vasos que encontró en su camino. Vació todos y cada uno de los vasos que había encima de la mesa, incluyendo el sake que Soun y Genma estaban bebiendo.

-"¡¿Ryoga, pero qué haces?!" gritaron entre sorprendidos y exaltados los dos "adultos".

-"Eso no era para ti" exclamó enojada la joven de ojos azules al ver como bebía el té que había puesto para Ranma.

-"Ryoga-kun ,¿estás bien? ¿qué te ha pasado?" preguntó Akane que también se encontraba sorprendida.

Ryoga empezó a reír como un loco por la vergüenza que estaba pasando, así que solo atinó a decir que lo sentía y explicó el por qué de toda esta situación mientras movía los dedos de su mano intentando esconder su bochorno.

La cena transcurrió sin más alborotos ni escándalos, así que una vez terminada la cena, decidieron disfrutar de las ventajas que la sala les otorgaba. Soun y Genma empezaron a cantar horrendamente en el karaoke canciones en japonés mayoritariamente y algún tema en un inglés más que inventado, acompañados por su séptima u octava copa de sake. Nabiki y Kasumi disfrutaban del lamentable espectáculo de su padre y tío, a los que acabó sumándose Ryoga quien empezaba a notar los efectos del alcohol. Era la primera vez que el joven tomaba algo con graduación así que se sentía entre mareado y algo desinhibido, lo que le llevó a cantar con ellos. Ranma, Akane y Kaori estaban al lado de las otras hermanas Tendo, pero decidieron jugar a las cartas, Ranma había perdido contra Akane esa misma mañana en el tren, así que se moría de ganas por vencer ni que fuera una vez antes de acabar el día, pero no había manera.

Los señores Saotome y Tendo ya estaban demasiado tocados, así que decidieron que era hora de retirarse y se fueron hacia su habitación. Al ver el estado de Ryoga, Nabiki les pidió que se lo llevaran con ellos, ya le cobraría el favor al chico por la mañana: "me debes _1000 yenes por ser tan considerada_ " pensó la hermana mediana.

Los 5 jóvenes restantes se quedaron en la sala jugando a cartas, cuando Ranma vio que nada podía hacer con este juego, y las demás chicas ya se habían cansado de ganar, decidieron que era el momento perfecto para contar historias de miedo. Nabiki era una experta en eso, nadie mejor que ella podía trasladar a cualquiera a una atmósfera totalmente oscura y terrorífica, y como no podía ser de otra manera, el relato que escogió trataba sobre un fantasma que habitaba en el hotel donde se encontraban. Kaori no temía a estas cosas, así que aunque luchó con todas sus fuerzas se quedó dormida cuando Nabiki no iba ni por la mitad de la historia.

Al terminar Akane estaba muerta de miedo, pero tenía que disimular bien porque no quería que nadie pensara que era una miedica, y menos el joven Saotome. El reloj marcaba ya las 2 de la madrugada, así que Kasumi dijo "deberíamos retirarnos ya, pero antes recogeré esto un poco, nos encontramos en la habitación".

-"De eso nada onee-chan, yo me encargo que por algo es tu cumpleaños" dijo sonriente Akane.

-"Muchas gracias Akane-chan, no tardes". Decía Kasumi mientras cogía a Kaori por un brazo ayudada por Nabiki para llevarla a la cama.

-"¡Hasta mañana pues chicas!" dijo Ranma que frenó en seco cuando justo antes de salir de la sala notó como alguien le cogía del brazo. Al girarse vio a Akane, con ojos de corderito algo sonrojada y con la mirada hacia el suelo. "Ra-Ranma, ¿podrías ayudarme?" el chico de la trenza sonrió de lado y le dijo "no me digas que tienes miedo de la historia de Nabiki, Ak-a-ne" remarcó su nombre alargándolo para que notara su tono burlón.

"¿Y qué si tengo miedo? Déjalo, vete con Kaori o con quien te dé la gana" gritó enfadada soltando a su prometido y girando hacia el interior del comedor. "Oi oi Akane, no te pongas así, te ayudaré a recoger y luego te acompaño a tu habitación para que ningún fantasma te asalte", Akane ya estaba cogiendo una de las sillas para tirársela por la cabeza por reírse de ella, pero luego vio en la mirada del chico que se lo estaba diciendo sin ninguna malicia, "gracias" acabó respondiendo ella.

Tal y como habían acordado Ranma acompañó a Akane hasta su habitación, ambos recorrieron los pasillos del hotel en silencio, era tarde y no querían molestar, pero tampoco sabían qué decirse después de todo lo acontecido entre la pareja a lo largo del día. Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Akane, los prometidos se quedaron mirando en silencio un momento, era una situación incómoda para ambos, ¿cómo se suponía que debían despedirse?

-"¡Bueno pues, buenas noches!" Dijo finalmente Ranma.

-"Bu-buenas noches, y gracias por todo Ranma" le dijo tiernamente la joven Tendo.

-"Hey Akane, ¿te has fijado? Hoy no me has pegado ni una sola vez, parece que tenemos un nuevo récord". Ella se lo tomó bien y le sonrió.

-"Es verdad, parece que el deseo de Kasumi se está haciendo realidad. Que duermas bien Ranma".

\- "Descansa Akane".

Al entrar a la habitación la chica de pelo azul vio a sus hermanas dormir, cada una en su cama, había sido un día muy largo y no las quería despertar así que tras ponerse el pijama a oscuras se deslizó debajo de sus sábanas para descansar, pero de golpe vio que algo estaba ocupando su sitio. Se trataba de Kaori, que se había quedado dormida allí. Akane intentó apartarla, pero la chica parecía estar en coma. Tras varios minutos intentando empujar a la chica, al final desistió y vio como a Kaori se le caía del bolsillo la llave de su habitación. Así que no se lo pensó dos veces y la joven Tendo cogió las llaves y se fue hacia la habitación 118.

Con mucho miedo, avanzó por los pasillos hasta encontrar la habitación. Entró sin problema, la puerta estaba abierta " _qué despistada, así cualquiera puede entrar aquí_ " pensó Akane. Vio la cama doble ubicada en el centro, desde luego esa habitación era mucho mejor que las triples que su padre había reservado. Rápidamente se colocó dentro de la cama, tenía mucho sueño así que se acurrucó fugazmente y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba medio dormida. Sin embargo algo la despertó y la puso en alerta. Empezó a escuchar unos ruidos. "¿Hay alguien ahí?" atinó decir, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Seguía con la luz apagada, y escuchó como en el baño, que también estaba en el interior de la habitación, caía algo. Cogió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y la cargó a modo de arma, de puntillas se colocó detrás de la puerta y esperó a que ésta se abriera.

De golpe la puerta se fue abriendo poco a poco, Akane estaba temblando, pero era una artista marcial al fin y al cabo y ella podía con todo. Milésimas de segundo después una silueta asomó y sin dudarlo la joven Tendo golpeó la cabeza de aquel que se atrevía a salir del baño.

El intruso cayó al suelo y se colocó las manos en la cabeza mientras se quejaba por el dolor. Al levantar su mirada dijo sorprendido "¿Akane?", ella lo miró fijamente y se dio cuenta de que el que estaba en el suelo era Ranma. "¡Ranma, eres un pervertido!" gritó Akane antes de darle una bofetada a su prometido.


	5. 118

_"_ _¿Qué hace aquí? No entiendo, por qué iría a la habitación de Kaori a medianoche, esto no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Me ha estado engañando cuando me decía que no quería nada con ella? No puede ser… yo creía que nos estábamos llevando mejor…Y en cambio aquí está él, acudiendo de noche a su habitación cuando acaba de dejarme a mí en la mía"_ pensaba desconcertada y triste Akane mientras veía a Ranma tendido en el suelo rascándose la mejilla para calmar el dolor de la bofetada de su prometida.

-"¿Estás loca? ¿Qué te he hecho yo ahora?" Gritó Ranma sin entender nada.

-"¿Que qué me has hecho? Y aún tienes la cara de preguntármelo…"

-"No te entiendo, además ¿qué haces tú aquí? Deberías estar durmiendo con tus hermanas" decía el joven de la trenza a la vez que se levantaba y se colocaba de pie frente a Akane. Ambos enfadados y apretando los puños mirándose intensamente.

-"¿No crees que soy yo la que debería preguntarte qué haces tú en el cuarto de Kaori?"

-"¿El cuarto de Kaori? Si esta es su habitación ¿a qué venías, a matarla?"

-"¡No seas idiota, vine porque no tenía donde dormir! En cambio tu…pervertido… no quiero ni saber qué haces aquí" dijo mientras empezaba a derramar unas pequeñas lágrimas.

-"A-Akane, no llores, deja que yo… yo te explique…"

 _20 minutos antes_

Ranma le dio las buenas noches a Akane en la puerta de su habitación, contento por cómo habían ido las cosas entre ellos dos a lo largo del día. No lo podía creer, un día entero y ni le había pegado, desde luego esto no se lo esperaba. Al entrar en su habitación, encontró a su padre en forma de panda y a Soun tendidos en sus camas, sin haberse cambiado ni la ropa. Todo apestaba a alcohol y estaba hecho un desastre, se notaba que no habían acabado la fiesta en la sala de la cena y que al llegar al cuarto aún habían hecho de las suyas. " _Vaya par de adultos tenemos cuidándonos, no sé de qué me sorprendo conociendo al viejo…_ " pensó el joven Saotome sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

Al dirigirse hacia su cama vio una silueta escondida debajo de las sábanas, y no se sorprendió cuando al destaparlas encontró a Ryoga durmiendo la mona tan ricamente en su sitio. Intentó moverlo y tirarlo al suelo, pero parecía que el joven Hibiki tenía otros planes: en sus sueños estaba librando una pelea y no paraba de propiciarle golpes al pobre Ranma. Cansado se dirigió hacia el baño y llenó un vaso con agua fría para tirársela al chico de amarillo y así conseguir que se transformara en P-Chan, sin embargo justo cuando estaba vaciando el vaso Ryoga se movió y el líquido se derramó en las sábanas empapando toda la cama. " _Qué bien, no solo no se ha convertido en cerdo sino que además está todo mojado_ ". Tras pensarlo unos segundos Ranma optó por salir de la habitación y buscar una que estuviera abierta y vacía. Era una técnica que había aprendido de su padre durante su duro entrenamiento hacía apenas unos años. El chico de la trenza merodeaba por los pasillos del hotel, a esas horas imaginaba que si no había nadie en el interior de un cuarto era porque estaba libre, así que tras varios intentos fallidos finalmente entró en la 118.

-"…Y así es como he acabado aquí. Cuando has entrado imagino que yo me estaba cambiando en el baño y por eso no me has visto". Terminó Ranma de contarle a Akane cómo había llegado hasta allí para aclarar todo este malentendido. La chica por su parte no pudo reprimir su vergüenza, había exagerado la situación sobremanera y además había desconfiado totalmente de su prometido. Se había puesto colorada y no sabía cómo contestar al pobre muchacho, al que se le seguía marcando su palma de la mano en la mejilla.

-"¿No piensas decir nada? No solo me pegas y desconfías de mí sin dejarme explicar, sino que además no me dices nada. Me voy Akane, así podrás dormir tu aquí." Dijo el chico de la trenza dirigiéndose hacia la puerta con un claro enojo al ver que ella ni siquiera se disculpaba.

-"Espera Ranma… Yo…Yo… Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Soy yo la que se debe ir, tu encontraste la habitación primero" dijo Akane muy apenada con los ojos aún llorosos.

-"Tranquila Akane, seguro que encuentro donde dormir, recuerda que viví con el viejo en las montañas mucho tiempo" le dijo sonriendo para que se sintiera más aliviada.

-"No… si quieres…bueno… si te parece bien… duerme aquí también" dijo Akane roja como un tomate. Miró a Ranma que tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder. "No, no pienses cosas raras, solo digo que podemos dormir los dos aquí, nada más, no tienes por que irte fuera, yo dormiré en el suelo y así los dos podemos estar aquí". El chico de la trenza suspiró aliviado, evidentemente sí había pensado mal, no estaba preparado para dar un paso tan grande en la relación con Akane, ¿O si?... No, no, no vayamos tan rápido.

-"Gracias Akane, me quedaré pero seré yo quien duerma en el suelo. Descansa" esto fue pronunciado en un tono tan tierno que su prometida casi se derrite. Ella asintió y se lo quedó mirando. Él cogió uno de los cojines y se tumbó en el suelo, se acurrucó como un gatito ante la atenta mirada de la joven Tendo, quien imitándolo hizo lo mismo pero encima de la cama. "Buenas noches Ranma", atinó decir la joven mientras bostezaba.

Poco rato después de dormirse, media hora más o menos, Akane escuchó un ruido y se asomó para ver cómo estaba Ranma, pero no lo vio en su sitio y se asustó, se levantó rápido de la cama y lo divisó a la derecha de la habitación buscando a oscuras en un pequeño armario.

-"¿Qué haces?" dijo ella somnolienta y desconcertada.

-"¡Akane! Perdona, tenía mucho frío y estaba buscando una manta o algo… pero no hay nada. Disculpa, volvamos a dormir." Ella asintió y volvió a su sitio, él hizo lo mismo. Un minuto después Akane sintiendo algo de remordimientos y sin poder dormir, se levantó y se colocó al lado del chico, le tocó el brazo y notó que estaba helado. Tras percatarse del frío de la habitación, se acercó más a él para susurrarle por si estaba dormido: "Ranma, si quieres, puedes dormir también en la cama, tampoco quiero que te congeles. Es lo suficientemente grande como para que quepamos los dos" dijo tímidamente.

-"Gracias Akane, si quieres, puedo…puedo cambiarme a chica" dijo él mientras se levantaba.

-"No es necesario… confío en ti" comentó ella levantándose también.

Ambos se colocaron en la cama, cada uno en una punta, tímidos y nerviosos, no querían hacer ningún movimiento brusco que llamara la atención del otro y por encima de todo evitaban tocarse. Era como una regla no escrita, prohibido tocarse. Los dos podían notar lo tensos que estaban hasta que a Akane empezó a reir.

-"¿Qué te pasa?" susurró Ranma desconcertado.

-"Perdón es solo que… esto es muy raro" siguió riendo, y el chico de la trenza se le unió.

-"Tienes razón, deberíamos tranquilizarnos, al fin y al cabo estamos prom… mmm…mmm"

-"Prometidos Ranma, estamos prometidos" dijo risueña. "Aunque solo sea por un acuerdo entre nuestros absurdos padres" continuó ella.

-"Akane, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

-"Es muy tarde Ranma, pero veré si te puedo contestar" ella empezó a ponerse nerviosa, el tema tabú había salido, y no sabía si estaba preparada para hablar abiertamente de su compromiso con él.

-"¿Por qué crees que soy tan malo jugando a cartas? Soy tan bueno en todo lo demás que no me lo explico" quería calmar la tensión y hacerle ver a Akane que no tenía porque temer que él intentara nada, la conversación sobre su compromiso ya llegaría en otro momento. Ella empezó a reír.

-"jajaja eres como un niño pequeño Ranma, no sabes perder. Supongo que eres malo porque no tienes paciencia, simplemente actúas y coges la primera carta que ves sin pensar en un plan, deberías ver el juego más como una pelea".

-"Quizás tengas razón, en fin, es muy tarde, buenas noches Akane, y gracias por dejarme estar aquí".

-"De nada Ranma, buenas noches" sonrió feliz la chica del pelo azul.

La pareja por fin se relajó y en poco minutos se quedaron dormidos.

El Sol empezaba a entrar por la ventana e iluminaba la cara de una Akane aún dormida. Los rayos dorados empezaban a molestarla, pero ella se negaba a abrir los ojos, aún tenía mucho sueño, entre unas cosas y otras acabó yendo a dormir a las tantas, sin embargo notó que algo no estaba bien, su cojín era más duro de lo normal y notaba su brazo derecho dormido, un leve cosquilleo recorría toda la extremidad como si un peso la estuviera presionando. Al final se rindió y a regañadientes abrió los ojos para ver qué era lo que pasaba. Un pequeño y casi imperceptible gritó salió de la boca de Akane. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ella estaba abrazada al cuerpo de Ranma, su brazo derecho colocado por detrás de la espalda de él, que se encontraba tumbado boca arriba mientras que ella, ladeada, reposaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico, quien a su vez, le pasaba el brazo izquierdo por detrás hasta reposar su mano en el hombro de la chica.

Levantó la mirada y lo vio durmiendo tan tranquilamente _"No, no, no, ¿qué hago yo ahora? No puedo moverme o verá que lo estoy abrazando… tanto tiempo queriendo abrazarlo y voy y lo hago dormida sin que él se entere, aunque su brazo también me está rodeando... ¿qué hago? ¿qué hago? Auch, Se me está durmiendo el brazo"_ Akane empezó a zarandear suavemente al chico mientras susurraba su nombre, él al notar movimiento y estando aún dormido se giró quedando de lado colocado mirando hacia su prometida, a quien abrazó fuertemente trayéndola hacia sí. El corazón de Akane empezó a acelerarse como nunca ante la acción de Ranma, no sabía qué más hacer, así que decidió aprovechar el momento y dormir plácidamente un ratito más entre los brazos de Ranma. Más tarde ya vería cómo lo arreglaba

Continuará... Espero que os guste la historia, cualquier review es bienvenida! un abrazo y gracias por leer :)


	6. Despertar

**Primero de todo, quería agradecer a todos aquellos que no solo han leído los capítulos anteriores si no que además me animan para que escriba más** **J** **Gracias: Maka, Ranmasan, Kelevra88, nancyricoleon, Sosa07 y Lady Ski. ¡Espero que este capítulo también sea de vuestro agrado!**

…

Abrió lentamente los ojos mientras oía las aves piar a lo lejos en el bosque. Hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien, de hecho, no recordaba haber dormido tan bien nunca. No sabía si era por la cama occidental, a la que no estaba acostumbrado, o porque estaba cansado por los acontecimientos del día anterior, pero pronto vio el motivo real de su plácida noche: Akane.

El cabello de la joven le acariciaba el cuello y sus pequeños brazos se encontraban recostados en su pecho, acurrucada frente a él, cerca, muy cerca. Él la estaba abrazando, el brazo derecho sujetaba la cintura de la chica, mientras que el izquierdo lo había pasado por debajo de la almohada reposando levemente sus dedos en la nuca de su prometida.

Akane dormía tranquilamente entre sus brazos, no podía creerlo ¿cómo habían acabado así? Él se puso rojo y notaba su cara arder mientras poco a poco se iba quedando petrificado. La boca abierta, los ojos desorbitados y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. " _Akane… qué hago yo así, me mata, me despelleja, me degolla… definitivamente soy hombre muerto… mierda, mierda, mierda, piensa piensa… ¿cómo puedo salir de aquí sin que se entere? Si quito mi brazo izquierdo lentamente, seguramente ella ruede hacia la derecha suavemente y yo pueda irme sin que se dé cuenta…_ " pensaba él sin percatarse de que la peli-azul llevaba unos segundos despierta mirándolo colorada intentando descifrar qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del joven de la trenza.

Al bajar su mirada, Ranma vio que ella estaba observándolo, y como acto reflejo cerró los ojos, apretándolos fuertemente esperando un golpe que nunca llegaba. Ella seguía sin entender la expresión de su prometido: _"¿qué es lo que está pensando? ¿Estará enfadado porque estamos así? No sé qué decirle, ni cómo reaccionar ahora mismo, esto es demasiado raro, demasiado nuevo…_ ". Al ver que no había ninguna tortura por parte de Akane, Ranma entreabrió los ojos poco a poco y al ver la cara de la chica se relajó:

-"¡Uff, menos mal! Debo seguir soñando, por un momento pensé que esto era real… en ese caso, podemos seguir así un rato más." Dijo mientras la abrazaba más fuerte ante una atenta y sonrojada Akane.

-"Ranma… siento decirte que esto no es un sueño… esto… está pasando… Espera, ¿cómo que seguir soñando? ¿Acaso en tus sueños dormimos abrazados, pervertido?"

-"Akane… por favor, si no estoy soñando, ¿cómo es que no me has golpeado o lanzado por los aires ya? ¿Por qué sigues aquí conmigo?"

-"No… mmm… no te pego porque sería injusto, yo te invité a dormir en la cama…con.. conmigo…Yo no esperaba acabar así, pero supongo que con mi costumbre de abrazar peluches o a P-Chan en la cama y tus poses raras al dormir, pues imagino que, mmm, bueno, pues que hemos terminado así".

Ranma se dio cuenta de golpe, se pellizcó, definitivamente no estaba soñando. Se levantó rápidamente como un rayo casi tirando a Akane de la cama y se arrinconó contra la pared haciendo movimientos de negación con las manos mientras repetía "yo, yo, lo siento, lo siento".

Akane empezó a reírse de manera casi imperceptible, le parecía todo muy tierno, y además acababa de descubrir que Ranma sí soñaba con ella. Intentando disimular su alegría le dijo cabizbaja "no pasa nada Ranma, yo también soy culpable de lo que ha pasado. Pero si te parece, mejor no comentemos esto de nuevo y guardémonos el secreto, si nuestros padres descubren que hemos dormido juntos" decía aún colorada y sin poder mirar la cara de su prometido "si se llegan a enterar, seguramente acabaremos casados en este mismo hotel". Ranma simplemente asintió, le parecía una buena idea.

Él recogió rápido sus cosas del baño y decidió salir por la ventana. Cuando ya tenía medio cuerpo asomando por el borde de la repisa, se giró y le dijo a su prometida:

-"Ya me voy, nos vemos en el comedor…. Esto… gracias por dejarme dormir en la cama, hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien" y sin esperar la respuesta de Akane, sonrojado como venía siendo costumbre desde que llegaron al hotel, saltó por la ventana." Ella sonrió felizmente ante la implícita confesión del joven pelinegro, ahora sabía que a Ranma no le molestaba del todo abrazarla.

Akane se dirigió hacia la habitación que compartía con sus hermanas. Con Ranma habían acordado que ella diría que durmió en el cuarto de Kaori, tal y como sucedió en realidad, y su prometido explicaría que al encontrarse a Ryoga en su cama, decidió ir a dormir al dojo que habían descubierto el día anterior.

Akane picó la puerta y Kasumi abrió rápidamente, sin pensárselo dos veces abrazó a su hermana demostrando un claro estado de preocupación:

-"Akane-Chan, ¿dónde estabas? ¿Dónde has dormido? ¿Estás bien?".

-"Tranquila onee-chan, dormí en la habitación de Kaori" dijo mientras le lanzaba las llaves a su rival "al llegar aquí la vi tan dormida en mi cama que me fui a su cuarto".

-"Vaya, siento haberte causado molestias, tampoco era mi intención. Espero que como mínimo hayas dormido bien…" dijo la joven de ojos azules para sorpresa de Akane, después de todo, Kaori no era como las demás prometidas de Ranma, ella parecía ser la más cuerda y serena de todas.

-"Tranquila, sí, sí dor- dormí muy bien" dijo sonrojada.

…..

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando las chicas ya estaban listas y vestidas para el nuevo día bajaron al comedor para encontrarse con Soun, Genma, Ryoga y Ranma, sin embargo vieron al entrar que el joven de la trenza todavía no había aparecido y eso que él no era de los que se perdía el desayuno fácilmente.

-"Ranma debe seguir durmiendo, Akane ¿por qué no vas a despertarle? ¿En qué habitación están padre?" Dijo Kasumi tiernamente.

-"Mmmm chicas, no sé cómo decir esto, pero Ranma no durmió en nuestra habitación"

-"En su lugar he despertado yo en su cama…" decía Ryoga rascándose la nuca.

-"Pero Ryoga, tú no has pagado por nada de esto" dijo Nabiki sacando una calculadora de su bolsillo "¡por la cena de ayer, la habitación y el desayuno de hoy nos debes un total de 24000 yenes!". A Ryoga se le pusieron los ojos como platos, no tenía nada de dinero, y aunque igual la joven Tendo tenía razón, no se había planteado quedarse a dormir, todo fue muy precipitado.

-"¡Nabiki Onee-Chan!" Gritó Akane disgustada ante los malos modales de su hermana.

-"No hagas caso Ryoga, has sido mi invitado" sonrió maternalmente la mayor de las hermanas.

-"Gracias Kasumi, por todo, pero de todos modos esta tarde me iré, tengo que ir a entrenar. Antes, pero… Akane podríamos hab…".

Ranma entró interrumpiendo a Ryoga, se adentró en el comedor y se sentó al lado de su prometida.

-"Vaya vaya, así que ni Akane ni Ranma durmieron en sus habitaciones… ¿casualidad?"

-"No me gusta lo que insinúas Nabiki, ¿se puede saber dónde has dormido tu, Ranma?" dijo Soun empezando a parecerse a un enojado monstruo.

-"Yo, yo… vi a Ryoga en mi cama, y bueno, decidí ir a pasar la noche en el dojo que vimos ayer…"

-"¡Oh pobre Ranma! Debes haber dormido muy mal… cuando acabemos de desayunar ve al onsen, te relajará"

-"Gracias Kasumi, es una gran idea, aunque tampoco dormí tan mal…" le respondió con una gran sonrisa el joven de la trenza.

Desayunando hablaban sobre los planes que tenían para ese día. Discutían si ir a dar una vuelta por el bosque, ir a ver el lago, descansar en el hotel o ir a contemplar el templo que veían a lo lejos. Como era costumbre, Ranma y Genma se peleaban por la comida mientras los demás intentaban escoger una excursión. Como al fin y al cabo estaban allí para celebrar el aniversario de la mayor de las Tendo, dejaron que ella eligiera qué hacer, así que esa tarde por deseo de Kasumi irían a ver el lago.

Peleando con su padre, Ranma vio de reojo el último trozo de pepinillo restante en el bol, y rápido como es él, fue a cogerlo sin pensárselo dos veces, sin embargo, estando atento de que su padre no se lo robara no se dio cuenta de que Akane también estaba dirigiendo sus manos hacía allí. Ambos rozaron sus dedos al intentar coger el pepinillo, al sentir el contacto del otro retrocedieron rápidamente apartándose del bol y se pusieron colorados recordando el despertar de esa mañana.

-"Lo siento Akane, no, no quería…"

-"No, no, perdona, cógelo tú, yo no…"

Los señores Tendo y Saotome tenían la mandíbula desencajada y lágrimas empezaban a brotar de los ojos de Soun, no podían creerlo, no sólo no se habían insultado o pegado, si no que se estaban disculpando. Kasumi juntó ambas manos en un pequeño aplauso llena de alegría, Kaori y Ryoga fruncieron el ceño mostrando una clara cara de confusión mientras que Nabiki sonreía incrédula:

-"Bueno, bueno… ¿qué tenéis que contarnos chicos? Está claro que algo ha pasado entre vosotros… o eso, ¡o el deseo de Kasumi realmente ha funcionado!" los prometidos se ruborizaron ante este comentario, aunque las palabras típicas de Ranma no tardarían en aparecer.

-"¡Ja! ¿Pero qué quieres que pase entre Akane y yo?" dijo el de la trenza de manera desinteresada. ¡Uy! espera, ha dicho entre Akane y yo, nada de con la marimacho esta, pechoplano, gorila, poco sexy, fea... La chica del pelo azul estaba procesando esta información poco a poco, estaba claro que algo había cambiado, él aprovechaba la mínima oportunidad para insultarla, y hoy sin embargo le había llamado por su nombre, ella reaccionó rápidamente para que nadie más se diera cuenta y sospechara aún más.

-"No seas tonta Nabiki, Ranma y yo hablamos en el tren y prometimos que por contentar a Kasumi no nos pelearíamos, ambos queríamos cumplir su deseo de no discutir este fin de semana, ¿verdad?" su prometido asintió "Ya sabes que entre él y yo nunca habrá nada" acabó diciendo la peli-azul.

Tras acabar el desayuno decidieron ir a pasar un rato en el onsen, pero Ryoga apartó del resto un momento a Akane:

-"Esto, Akane… ¿te parece bien si esta tarde, en el lago, antes de que me vaya, hablamos? Hay algo que tengo que confesarte".

…..

 **¡Continuará!**


	7. Duelo de barcas

**De nuevo muchas gracias por comentar y seguir leyendo este fic. Estoy muy contenta con todos vuestras reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo. ¡Un abrazo enorme!**

…..

Viernes por la noche en Nerima, el maestro Happosai volvía a casa de los Tendo después de pasarse tres días rondando por las calles de Tokyo en busca de un gran tesoro que había sido anunciado en televisión. Esa semana se había trasladado una pieza de lencería desde París hasta Japón para ser expuesta en uno de sus museos. Se trataba de un brassier de 1917 de encaje blanco, con piedras preciosas incrustadas en la copa y un bellísimo diamante adornando el centro, que perteneció a una dama de la aristocracia francesa. Sin duda era una pieza única que debía estar incluida en la colección del viejo pervertido.

Happosai no pensó en las consecuencias que intentar robar el brassier implicaría, ni en las medidas de seguridad que el museo tomaría durante su traslado así que cegado por su afán de conseguirlo, saltó encima de él sin dudarlo. Cuando lo pillaron, porque era casi inevitable que lo pillaran, los 4 vigilantes que rodeaban la sala lo interrogaron creyendo que era un ladrón trabajando para alguna mafia, aunque viendo su longeva edad, y alegando algo demencia senil al final decidieron liberarlo.

Llegó a casa de los Tendo triste y cansado y vio que ninguno de sus habitantes se encontraba en ella. Empezó a llamarlos a todos para ver dónde estaban, pero lo único que encontró fue un tríptico del hotel donde se habían ido todos de vacaciones y los restos de las velas que había soplado Kasumi.

-"No me lo puedo creer, esos desagradecidos se van y me dejan aquí solo, a mí, un pobre e indefenso viejecito… ¡Oh! Y encima usaron mis velas del deseo… cómo se atreven… ¡me las van a pagar!" Gritó furioso Happosai mientras cogía el tríptico y lo colocaba en su bolsillo.

…

Mientras tanto en Kawaguchiko Ranma iba hacia el onsen con su padre cuando Kaori se le acercó por detrás y lo apartó de Genma.

-"Ranma, ¿puedes venir un momento?" el chico asintió y se acercó a ella. "Verás, resulta que al ir a mi habitación a cambiarme, he encontrado esto en el baño" le dijo sacando de su bolsa la camiseta interior blanca de Ranma. A él se le pusieron los ojos como platos… cómo podía haberlo olvidado. Ahora sí que estaba en un lío. Él la miró fijamente y tragó saliva sin decir nada. "No quiero saber qué ha pasado para que acabara allí, o si has tenido algo que ver con Akane, pero si quieres que mantenga mi boquita cerrada, y no le diga a nadie que has dormido allí, hoy harás todo lo que te pida, ¿aceptas el trato?" prosiguió la joven de ojos azules con una sonrisa ladeada y desafiante.

-"Mmm no quiero que pienses cosas raras, entre Akane y yo no ha pasado nada, ¿entiendes? Esto es solo una coincidencia. Pero prefiero que no salga de aquí para no crear confusiones, así que acepto." Dijo el chico de la trenza sonrojado y algo decepcionado consigo mismo.

-"Si tu lo dices, te creeré Ranma… Akane realmente no parece tu tipo" le guiñó el ojo al pelinegro y él la miró confundido "nos vemos luego" sonrió Kaori al muchacho.

Ranma resopló y se frotó el flequillo con las manos, porque todo se tenía que complicar siempre tanto. A ver qué querría ahora Kaori… otra prometida loca. Quién le hubiera dicho que de todas la más normal sería Akane. ¡Akane! Podría hablar con ella del tema, podría explicarle que se encontró allí su camiseta y que si hacía lo que Kaori le pedía solo era para mantener el secreto. Pero seguro que Akane no lo creería, nunca lo hacía, esa marimacho testaruda, pensó él. Ahora que las cosas entre ellos iban mejor.

Después de comer decidieron empezar la excursión e ir hacia el lago tal y como la cumpleañera había pedido. Ryoga iba al lado de Akane, pero no prestaba atención a la conversación de nadie, iba pensando en cómo iba a confesarle su amor a la chica de sus sueños. No veía el momento para hacerlo, Ranma siempre andaba en medio vigilando a su prometida, por mucho que dijera que no tenía el mínimo interés en ella, el chico de la bandana no era ciego, sabía perfectamente que al de la trenza no le gustaba que nadie se acercara demasiado a ella, y si lo hacían aparecía de la nada con alguna tontería, incluso disfrazado de chica si la ocasión lo requería. Nunca olvidaría su primera "cita" con Akane y la actuación de la joven pelirroja de la trenza.

Al llegar al lago disfrutaron enormemente de las vistas. Era un lago con agua cristalina, se podían ver los peces nadar y las grises piedras al fondo. Detrás se levantaba la enorme y magnífica silueta del Monte Fuji, con algunas manchas blancas debido a la nieve aposentada en su cima y las nubes rodeando el volcán japonés.

-"Oh, pero que bonito" exclamó Kasumi llena de alegría.

-"Hermoso, ¿verdad Tendo?"

-"Ya te digo Saotome, ¿recuerdas nuestro entrenamiento en el Monte?"

-"Cómo olvidarlo, casi nos mata el maestro cuando llegamos a la cumbre… creí que no volvería a ver un nuevo día."

-"Ni lo menciones, nunca había pasado tanta sed, mira que hacernos subir sin ninguna gota de agua… ese desgraciado… Jajaja menos mal que este fin de semana nos hemos librado de él".

-"Y qué lo digas amigo"

-"¡Mirad! Hay barquitas que se pueden alquilar, ¿por qué no vamos?".

-"Es una muy buena idea Nabiki, ¿te apetece Akane-chan?" Dijo Kasumi de forma adorable, su hermana menor asintió contenta.

Llegaron a la caseta para pagar por las barquitas que se alquilaban por horas y vieron que cada una de ellas solo tenía capacidad para dos personas. Al ser seis, irían de dos en dos, Akane miró tímida a Ranma, quería ver si el chico se animaba a pedirle que la acompañara en la barquita, pero antes de que él pudiera decir nada, Kaori lo cogió del brazo y le insistió para que fuera con ella.

-"Ranma, irás conmigo, ¿verdad?" Dijo Kaori agarrándole del brazo.

-"Verás Kaori, mmm no sé, si yo… igual debería ir con…"

-"Oh ¿pero ya has olvidado nuestro trato?... ¡Señor Tendo! ¿Sabe qué he encontrado en mi habitación esta mañana?" Gritó la joven Daikoku dirigiendo su mirada hacia Soun.

-"Jajaja ¡vamos Kaori! Corre, escoge una barca" Dijo Ranma riendo nervioso arrastrándola a una velocidad que los pies de la chica no tocaban ni el suelo.

 _"_ _¿Qué le pasa a Ranma… ese idiota, qué prisas por ir con Kaori… ni se ha dignado a preguntarme. No sé de qué me sorprendo, supongo que en ese caso iré con Ryoga, es mucho más dulce que Ranma. Además, ¿de qué trato habla Kaori? No puede ser que estén hablando del compromiso… Él no se atrevería… no…"_ pensaba la chica del pelo azul con la mirada triste puesta en los dos jóvenes que corrían hacia la barca. En ese momento Ranma se giró para verla y ella creyó ver en sus ojos un "lo siento" pero estaba tan enojada que cogió a Ryoga de la mano y lo llevó hacia otra de las barcas.

-"¿Vamos Ryoga?" Le dijo Akane muy dulcemente al chico de la bandana. Ranma al ver la escena entre su prometida y su rival comenzó a sentir los celos hervir en su interior.

-"¡Cla-claro Akane! Vamos cogeremos la que está al lado de la de Nabiki i Kasumi"

Las tres barquitas ya se encontraban a flote, Soun y Genma habían decidido quedarse en uno de los bancos relajados mientras bebían un poco de té y disfrutaban de la tranquilidad de la montaña.

Ryoga y Akane iban hablando tranquilamente de cosas sin importancia hasta que el chico decidió confesarle su amor a la joven Tendo.

-"Ak-Akane, hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace mucho tiempo"

-"Dime Ryoga"

-"Verás, yo, yo… siento algo por una chica…algo muy fuerte. Pero… no me atrevo a decirle nada".

-"Se trata de Akari, ¿verdad?" dijo ilusionada Akane.

-"No, no, a ver, mmm, Akari me gusta pero, lo que yo siento por esta otra chica es más fuerte aún, pero antes necesito saber si yo con ella, tengo alguna posibilidad…"

-"Am, vaya, yo pensaba que ella y tu ya estabais juntos".

-"¿Akane, tú, tú estás enamorada de alguien?" Dijo el muchacho cerrando los ojos y soltando un gran resoplo de aire una vez hecha la pregunta.

-"Yo… Ryoga… pues creo que sí, bueno, no sé, es una pregunta complicada. Lo que sí sé es que lo mejor es que seas sincero con esta chica que dices, seguro que ella te corresponde, eres muy dulce y muy buena persona." Le dijo Akane pensando que si ella se atreviera a ser honesta con Ranma o si él lo fuera con ella, todo entre su relación sería menos difícil, para bien o para mal. Ryoga, por otro lado, en ese momento pensó que claramente Akane le estaba pidiendo a gritos que se le declarara.

-"En ese caso Akane, yo, yo te qui…. ¡Aaah! ¿Pero qué haces idiota?" dijo Ryoga mientras saltaba intentando esquivar unas gotas de agua que salpicaron hacia él, cortesía de Ranma.

-"Cuidado P-Chaaaan, no vayas a mojarte".

-"¡Ranma, no seas niño y no nos molestes!".

-"Oh, perdón por estropear vuestro romántico paseo en barca Akane".

-"Eres un idiota, ¿qué tiene esto de romántico? Y tu qué, ¿no estás contento en tu barquita con tu querida cuarta prometida?"

-"Ranma, déjalos en paz, sigamos con nuestro tranquilo paseo, sigue contándome cómo fue tu entrenamiento de joven, aún nos quedan muchas cosas por saber el uno del otro antes de la boda".

-"¡¿Boda?!" Gritaron Akane y Ranma a la vez girando sus ojos hasta Kaori.

-"¡Ranma, ven aquí si te atreves y lucha conmigo, has destrozado uno de los momentos más íntimos que he compartido con Akane, íbamos a recordarlo de por vida" dijo Ryoga furiosos " _¿Eh, qué momento íntimo?"_ pensó confundida Akane.

-"¿Ah si? Cuanto lo lamento cerdito" El chico de la trenza volvió a salpicar a Ryoga quien saltó para esquivar el agua en un momento en el que la barca, al notar la descompensación de peso, se tambaleó. Ryoga estaba a punto de caer al lago cuando Ranma reaccionó, para distraer a Akane y evitar que descubriera el secreto de P-Chan se levantó rápidamente y la llamó, moviendo los brazos, provocando inevitablemente también su caída. Akane se apresuró a mirar por el borde derecho de la barca, lugar por donde había caído su prometido, mientras que el chico de la bandana cayó por el lado contrario, dándole tiempo para nadar, ya convertido en cerdito, hacia las rocas.

A lo lejos Nabiki y Kasumi iban en su barquita remando con tranquilidad mirando el espectáculo a una prudente distancia para no verse involucradas en todo ese lío.

-"Esos nunca se dan por vencidos, todo el día gritando" dijo la mediana de las hermanas.

-"Son jóvenes, déjalos disfrutar"

-"No sé yo si llamaría a esto disfrutar, aunque parece que les gusta pelearse. Por cierto, supongo que tu deseo no se cumplió al fin y al cabo."

-"¿Cuál Nabiki?"

-"El de que no peleara nadie este fin de semana. Akane y Ranma lo intentan pero… esos dos son así".

-"Ah, esa es su manera de demostrarse que se importan. Son demasiado orgullosos para hacerlo de otro modo". Nabiki asintió. "En cuanto a lo del deseo, la verdad es que pedí otra cosa, solo dije lo de no pelearse porque sabía que así intentarían controlarse y discutir menos y parece que ha funcionado, un rato…" dijo sonriendo Kasumi mientras Nabiki abría la boca sorprendida, después de todo, Kasumi era mucho más lista de lo que muchos pensaban.

-"¿Y qué pediste si se puede saber?" preguntó curiosa la joven del pelo corto.

-"Que Akane y Ranma descubrieran sus sentimientos durante este fin de semana".

-"Siempre tan considerada hermana, mira que podías haber pedido cualquier cosa… dinero, cheques, un novio guapo, si es doctor mejor que mejor…" dijo Nabiki con segundas.

-"Créeme Nabiki, no lo pedí solo por ellos, todos viviremos más tranquilos una vez que esos dos se den cuenta de lo que sienten".

-"A veces me sorprendes Kasumi, a ver si después de todo, no seremos tan distintas".

A pocos kilómetros de allí corría saltando por los árboles la sombra de un hombre de avanzada edad. Lo peor estaba por llegar.

…

 **Continuará.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia. ¡Espero que os guste!**


	8. La pelirroja

**Seguimos con más capítulos, aún estamos por el sábado tarde así que queda fin de semana para rato :P ¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora sabiendo que Happosai se acerca? ¿Y qué pasará entre Ranma, Akane, Kaori y…? ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo y dejar review, os lo agradezco de todo corazón!**

-"Ranma, ¿estás bien?" Gritó Akane buscando con la mirada debajo del agua al chico de la trenza mientras se sostenía al borde de la barca. Ranma salió a la superficie ya convertido en una joven pelirroja y abriendo la boca inhaló todo el aire que pudo.

-"¡Tú!" Exclamó entre sorprendida y enfadada Kaori mientras señalaba a la chica de la trenza con un dedo. "Qué haces tú aquí, ¿Y Ranma?"

-"Oh, oh… jojojo, esto no lo había pensado. ¡Nos vemos!" dijo Ranma nadando hacia tierra firme apresuradamente.

-"¡Ryoga! Me olvidé de él al ver caer a Ranma… ¿dónde se habrá metido?" preguntó Akane sintiéndose levemente culpable por haberse olvidado del joven Hibiki.

Ranma nadó con todas sus fuerzas hacía donde se encontraban su padre y su tío para coger una de las teteras y verterse el agua caliente para así convertirse de nuevo en hombre. Kaori seguía en la barca aunque empezó a remar hacia Ranma, no entendía nada, cuando él cayó al lago se había convertido en chica, en la chica que ayudó a Akane ganar la carrera de ramen. ¿Significaba esto que fue el mismo Ranma quien ayudó a su prometida en su día? Kaori sentía que le habían tomado el pelo, estaba muy furiosa aunque no lograba entender cómo su exprometido podía ser también la pelirroja. Igual son hermanos, pensó ella, pero no tenía ningún sentido que apareciera y desapareciera de esta manera, además nunca los vio juntos. Fuera como fuera, estaba dispuesta a encontrar respuestas.

Por su lado Akane remaba hacia Ranma para ver si estaba bien, y de paso buscar a Ryoga que había desaparecido. P-Chan miraba la escena a lo lejos mientras se sacudía para secarse, desde luego ese no era su día, y tal y como había ido todo tampoco sería el día en que se sincerara con Akane. Pensó que debía aclarar mejor su cabeza y pensar en lo que la peliazul le dijo de Akari, igual él estaba siendo injusto con ella, ¿y si la pobre chica sentía algo parecido a lo que él sentía por la Tendo? Él no quería que ella sufriera así que meditándolo un poco y viendo como Akane corría hacia Ranma preocupada, decidió dirigirse a la granja de Akari y arreglar las cosas con ella. Antes, pero, quería hablar con su rival. El joven pelinegro se apresuró a ir donde estaba P-Chan a quien vio de lejos, cogió prestada la tetera y saltando por los árboles, al ver que ninguna de sus dos "prometidas" llegaba aún donde estaba él, se acercó el cerdito.

-"Ey Ryoga, lo siento, ha ido de poco" decía Ranma mientras vertía agua encima de su amigo.

-"Tranquilo, y gracias por distraer a Akane para que no me descubriera".

-"Sobre esto… no lo he hecho porque no tenga ganas de que ella sepa la verdad, pero creo que debes ser tú quién se lo diga"

-"Tienes razón, yo, cuando tenga el valor suficiente te prometo que se lo diré" el joven Saotome arrugó los hombros en señal de conformidad. "Cuídala Ranma, me voy por un tiempo, tengo que aclarar algunas cosas. Confío en que no dañarás a Akane".

-"Mph, quién podría herir a esa marimacho…"

-"Adiós, despídete de ella por mi" dijo el chico de la bandana alejándose y ondeando la mano.

-"Csé, nunca entenderé a este chico" murmuró él.

-"¡Ranma! ¿Estás bien?" Dijo Akane que llegó corriendo hacia él respirando agitada.

-"Sí, sí, no fue nada" dijo él de manera desinteresada colocando sus manos en los bolsillos.

-"¡Idiota! Nada de esto hubiera pasado si me hubieras pedido ir juntos en la barca…" dijo Akane, primero enfadada y luego bajando la voz a medida que el resto de palabras salían y se daba cuenta de lo que decía.

-"¡No podía ir contigo tonta! No es como si yo no… no… quisiera" dijo él gritando.

-"¿Me tomas por tonta Saotome, qué significa eso?"

-"Yo tenía que ir con Kaori…"

-"Ah…" dijo Akane muy triste "perdón, no, no sabía que tú y ella…" resopló la peliazul y le dirigió una tierna mirada a su prometido "Bueno, da igual. ¿Sabes dónde está Ryoga?"

-"Akane, no es lo que piensas, deja que te explique…"

A lo lejos Kaori observaba a la pareja, intentaba mirar a Ranma y recordar a la pelirroja, era evidente su parecido, ahora sólo le quedaba descubrir el cómo así que salió de su escondite y se acercó hacia ellos.

-"¿Por qué no me explicas a mí mejor quién es la pelirroja del lago?" Interrumpió la joven de ojos azules.

-"Ka-Kaori, verás, pues jajaja" decía Ranma nervioso rascándose la cabeza.

-"Kaori, la pelirroja es Ranma, hace un tiempo cayó en uno de los estanques malditos de Jusenkyo, en el mismo donde murió una chica ahogada, por eso cada vez que Ranma es mojado con agua fría se convierte en mujer, y al mismo tiempo cuando entra en contacto con agua caliente vuelve a ser él." Explicó muy tranquila Akane, a quien esta historia después de tanto tiempo le parecía lo más normal del mundo. Kaori se quedó con los ojos abiertos, más confusa aún que antes.

-"Pe-pero… entonces, eso significa que tú ayudaste a esta" dijo señalando de mala gana a Akane "a ganar la carrera de ramen. ¡Eso es trampa!" Dijo indignada Kaori.

-"Yo, bueno… ¡no lo hice por ella!" decía él sonrojado.

-"¡Dejad ya de fingir! ¿Por qué hacéis creer a todo el mundo que os odiáis? Es obvio que es todo lo contrario, ahora entiendo qué hacía tu camiseta en mi baño Ranma" Akane miró de reojo y con expresión de sorpresa a Ranma mientras Kaori seguía hablando "a mí no tenéis que esconderme nada, solo me acerqué a ti porque de verdad creí que no te gustaba ella, pero ahora que lo veo claro, solo os desearé mucha suerte en todo, al fin y al cabo, no sé si estoy preparada para ser la prometida de alguien que se convierte en chica cuando se moja, me gusta demasiado la playa." Dijo simpática intentando sonar sincera y alegre.

Kaori no se había vuelto a preocupar por Ranma o a pensar en él desde el primer encuentro en Nerima, así que al verlo en el tren pensó que era una señal del destino, pero tal y como ya había adivinado tiempo atrás Akane sentía algo por el chico de la trenza y ahora podía ver que él también sentía algo por ella. Así que decidió hacerse a un lado y dejarles seguir con su extraña "relación". Akane por otro lado vio como Ranma frunció el ceño cuando escuchó lo que Kaori dijo acerca de su maldición, a ella no le importaba para nada, pero entendió que él se quedara algo triste.

 _"_ _¿Y si Akane opina igual? Puede que a ella también le importe mi maldición, por eso siempre me llama fenómeno y pervertido, cómo puedo llegar a gustarle a alguien, si yo…_ " pensaba Ranma triste cuando algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la peliazul lo agarró de la mano y le sonrió dulcemente "¿vamos al hotel? Hay algo que quiero hacer más para Kasumi y necesitaré tu ayuda" Ranma levantó su mirada y asintió a la vez que le sonreía sonrojado. "¿Vienes?" dijo Akane mirando a Kaori, ella negó con la cabeza y volvió al sitio donde ya descansaban Kasumi y Nabiki.

-"¿Vaya par eh?" Dijo Nabiki al ver a Kaori llegar con cara de confusión.

-"Y que lo digáis, ya me podríais haber avisado de que Ranma era también una chica…"

-"Jajaja, eso le hubiera quitado toda la diversión al asunto" continuó la mediana de las Tendo.

-"Bueno y ¿hay algo más que deba saber, alguna otra transformación a descubrir?"

En ese momento pasó Genma convertido en panda levantando una pancarta que decía "¿habéis visto a mi hijo?" Kasumi y Nabiki giraron la cara hacia Kaori que miraba con los ojos entrecerrados al oso mientras le caía una gota de sudor por la sien.

Akane y Ranma llegaron al hotel, aún de la mano. Esta vez fue menos incómodo que la anterior, se sentía bien, sentían que era lo correcto, aunque la vergüenza aún consumía a Ranma y por eso pasaron todo el camino en silencio. Akane era más abierta en lo que a contacto físico se refiere, ella no tuvo problema en abrazarlo cuando él volvió del Monte Horai tras luchar contra Herb o de cogerle el brazo en el túnel Maldito del Amor Perdido, pero Ranma seguía siendo algo tímido en este tema.

Cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos, pensaban en lo que había dicho Kaori, sobre lo de como fingen odiarse cuando en realidad todos saben que es lo contrario, era la primera vez que ninguno lo negaba. Él no dijo nada al respecto en ese momento, y ella tampoco, simplemente escucharon lo que la chica les decía, seguramente intentando comprender sus palabras. Ranma pensó en si realmente Akane fingía odiarlo cuando se enfadaba mientras que ella pensó lo mismo hacia él.

-"Ranma, espérame aquí en el hall, voy a buscar una cosa que tengo en la habitación". Él asintió y se sentó en los sofás que había en la recepción del hotel algo alicaído. Akane volvió pocos minutos después con una bola de cristal de las que tienen nieve en su interior. Ésta en concreto tenía una casita pequeña dentro y un par de figuras situadas debajo de un cerezo.

-"Le he pedido al recepcionista si nos dejaba tijeras para envolver el regalo de Kasumi, y me ha dicho que podemos usar esa sala" sonrió alegre Akane mientras señalaba una puerta. Ranma la siguió hasta la sala, se sentaron en el suelo y Akane sacó todo el material necesario.

-"¿Me ayudas con esto? He intentado envolverlo en casa, pero como es redondo… todo el rato me queda mal" dijo ella avergonzada.

-"Jajaja mira que eres torpe, trae, verás cómo se hace al estilo Saotome" rio sincero el chico ante la confesión de su prometida.

-"Oye… no hace faltar insultar" dijo Akane después de verle sonreír por primera vez desde lo del lago sintiéndose más aliviada.

-"Era broma, era broma, pero es que hasta un niño pequeño sabría hacerlo" le dijo sacándole la lengua. Mientras él envolvía cuidadosamente la bola los dos estuvieron en silencio hasta que la peliazul se atrevió a abrir la boca.

-"Mmm Ranma, sobre lo que dijo Kaori, sobre… bueno tu maldición, quiero que sepas que… yo ya te lo he intentado decir alguna vez, pero quiero que, que sepas, que a mí no me importa, estés en la forma en que estés tu siempre eres Ranma para mí". Ranma dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y levantó su mirada rápidamente luciendo sorprendido. Dirigió sus ojos hacia los de Akane, en él se podía ver un brillo especial, como si llevara tiempo esperando escuchar eso. La peliazul le sonrió y él sintió un enorme deseo de abrazarla, después de todo… ya habían dormido abrazados y conocía esa estupenda sensación.

Dejó la bola de cristal cuidadosamente en el suelo sin dejar de mirar a su prometida que empezaba a observarlo dudosa. _"¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué me mira así sin decir nada, y qué es lo que hace con los brazos?_ " pensaba Akane al ver al joven de la trenza inclinarse un poco hacia delante avanzando lentamente y moviendo torpemente los brazos hacia ella mientras se ponía colorado y apartaba su mirada de la suya. _"¡Ah! Está intentando abrazarme, qué torpe… y dulce_ " sonrió ella pensando en lo tierno que se veía Ranma, así que como vio que él no se aclaraba se adelantó viendo sus intenciones y rodeó la cintura del chico con sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Él tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y resopló aliviado al ver que ella le correspondía al abrazo, poco a poco y con miedo la envolvió en sus fuertes brazos hasta reposar su cabeza encima de la de ella. Débilmente le susurró al oído "Gracias Akane, por todo". Ella se sonrojó al sentirlo tan cerca y estrechó el abrazo queriéndole mostrar que allí estaría ella para lo que fuera. De repente escucharon el sonido de una explosión y se separaron rápidamente, algo sonrojados y enfadados por romper este momento, salieron corriendo para ver de dónde procedía ese estallido.

 **Continuará…**


	9. El dojo

**Por fin encuentro algo de tiempo para actualizar esta historia. Esto de combinar dos fics es difícil, y más cuando son dos historias tan distintas (hablo de "Un día todo cambió" :))**

 **Como siempre gracias por leer y comentar, espero que os guste, abrazoos enormes!**

...

"En el anterior capítulo: _Dejó la bola de cristal cuidadosamente en el suelo sin dejar de mirar a su prometida que empezaba a observarlo dudosa. "¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué me mira así sin decir nada, y qué es lo que hace con los brazos?" pensaba Akane al ver al joven de la trenza inclinarse un poco hacia delante avanzando lentamente y moviendo torpemente los brazos hacia ella mientras se ponía colorado y apartaba su mirada de la suya. "¡Ah! Está intentando abrazarme, qué torpe… y dulce" sonrió ella pensando en lo tierno que se veía Ranma, así que como vio que él no se aclaraba se adelantó viendo sus intenciones y rodeó la cintura del chico con sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Él tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y resopló aliviado al ver que ella le correspondía al abrazo, poco a poco y con miedo la envolvió en sus fuertes brazos hasta reposar su cabeza encima de la de ella. Débilmente le susurró al oído "Gracias Akane, por todo". Ella se sonrojó al sentirlo tan cerca y estrechó el abrazo queriéndole mostrar que allí estaría ella para lo que fuera. De repente escucharon el sonido de una explosión y se separaron rápidamente, algo sonrojados y enfadados por romper este momento, salieron corriendo para ver de dónde procedía ese estallido."_

Akane y Ranma salieron corriendo del hotel hacia el dojo, lugar de donde provenía todo el ruido. Por el camino encontraron a Kasumi, Nabiki y Kaori que se apresuraban también hacia el lugar de los hechos. Al llegar ahí vieron un panda tirado en el suelo recién mojado con un cartel que decía "Ayuda hijo, el monstruo ha regresado". Ranma roló los ojos, estaba claro que su padre se había autorociado con agua fría para librarse de la batalla.

-"De verdad viejo… me avergüenzas" el panda cogió una rueda de coche y empezó a jugar con ella. Los chicos avanzaron hasta que vieron a Soun en el suelo haciendo reverencias ante Happosai que ya había destrozado parte del dojo para demostrar el enfado que tenía con sus discípulos por haberse olvidado de invitarle a la escapada familiar.

-"Oh _sweeto_ , por fin veo a mi amada Akane" dijo Happosai saltando sobre el pecho la joven Tendo.

-"¡Apártese viejo pervertido!" gritó el pelinegro dándole una patada en la cara al maestro.

-"Oh Ranma, tú también… pobre de mí, primero me abandonáis en casa, solo, sin comida, sin contar conmigo en esta excursión y ahora no me recibís ni con un abrazo… sois una familia de desagradecidos… ¡Vas a ver! Happo-dai-karin" dijo el hombre mientras sacaba una de sus bombas de debajo de sus ropas para tirársela al joven de la trenza. Ranma la mandó dentro del dojo de una patada provocando que al explotar cayera parte del techo del edificio.

-"¡Pero qué es esto! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" el dueño del hotel se acercó a ellos horrorizado "váyanse todos ya, mañana por la mañana les espero aquí para que hablemos de cómo solucionar este desastre" todos se callaron e hicieron una reverencia hacia el hombre mientras repetían arrepentidos que lo sentían.

Se fueron hacia el hotel hablando en voz baja.

-"Qué mal carácter tiene este hombre, si son solo cuatro trozos de madera mal puestos"

-"Cuánta razón tiene maestro" dijeron Soun y Genma a la vez.

-"Sois patéticos, dándole la razón a este viejo verde" comentó Ranma.

-"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" soltó Akane preocupada.

-"No nos pongamos nerviosos, a ver a qué acuerdo podemos llegar… porque dinero lo que es dinero… nosotros no tenemos…"

-"Tienes razón Nabiki, disfrutemos del último día aquí ¿sí? Cenemos algo en el bar del hotel y luego podemos ir a ver los fuegos artificiales del templo.

Después de haber comido unos rápidos ramens en el bar, se adentraron hacia el bosque dirección al templo, que cumplía mil años y se había preparado una pequeña celebración con fuegos artificiales y el lanzamiento de mil farolillos voladores. Había muchísima gente que se había acercado al templo para disfrutar de esa noche, era una fecha muy importante así que nadie se quería perder esta festividad. Cuando nuestros protagonistas llegaron allí y vieron el gentío, corrieron a comprar un farolillo cada uno para no perderse esta única ocasión, todos sin excepción los encendieron y mandaron volar cuando llegó el momento. La imagen de todos los farolillos recorrer el cielo estrellado iluminando las nubes era algo espectacular y precioso. Poco a poco, los farolillos fueron desapareciendo de la vista de los espectadores y cuando ya se habían alejado lo suficiente, anunciaron que era el momento de lanzar los fuegos artificiales.

Todos los asistentes se colocaron en filas para ver mejor el espectáculo. Los petardos empezaron a estallar y un recuerdo apareció a la mente de Akane, que se encontraba de pie entre Kasumi y su prometido. Recordó esa Navidad en que tras una fiesta en su casa empezó una lluvia de estrellas fugaces y Ranma la abrazó suavemente, al ver esa imagen ella se ruborizó y el chico de la trenza que la miraba de reojo lo vio. Él pensó en lo mismo, y al verla tan bonita bajo el reflejo de los destellos de luz, se preguntó si a ella le importaría que repitiera el gesto, después de todo lo sucedido entre ellos dos, no le pareció mala idea. Juntando mucho valor volvió a colocar su brazo izquierdo por detrás de la peliazul hasta sujetarle el hombro con la mano atrayéndola hacia él, ella sonrió y reposó su cabeza en el hombro de Ranma sin dejar de mirar el cielo. Estuvieron así hasta que el último petardo estalló.

Cuando todo terminó volvieron poco a poco hacia el hotel algo cansados por el largo día que habían pasado. Las tres hermanas y Kaori hablaban de los festivales a los que habían acudido cuando eran pequeñas y de cómo Akane siempre lloraba al echar a volar los farolillos porque creía que si alguno caía se haría daño, cosa que hizo rabiar a la menor de las Tendo y reír a las demás. Detrás iban los hombres, Ranma llevaba a sus espaldas a modo de caballito al maestro Happosai que se había quedado dormido viendo los petardos.

-"¿Cómo se ha podido quedar dormido con todo el ruido?"

-"Piensa que su técnica especial consiste en lanzar bombas hijo… está acostumbrado a las explosiones"

-"A veces me sorprender viejo, por cierto tendrás que dejarle un sitio en tu cama"

-"¿Eh? No, no, Tendo ayúdame a esconder al maestro entre esos matorrales, ahora que está dormido nos desharemos de él.

-"Bueno idea Saotome, corre Ranma, pásanoslo" el joven rodó los ojos y le pasó a Soun su maestro.

-"Todo vuestro, no quiero saber nada de este hombre" el de la trenza se apresuró y atrapó a las chicas mientras su padre y su tío buscaban un lugar donde esconder al maestro.

Al llegar al pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones las chicas se despidieron de Ranma y se fueron hacia sus cuartos, a excepción de Akane que siguió a su prometido y a pocos segundos de que él abriera la puerta lo llamó.

-"Ranma, espera"

-"¿Qué pasa Akane?"

-"Nada, solo mmm, solo quería decirte que hoy lo he pasado muy bien" ella se sonrojó y sonrió tímidamente.

-"Ah, yo tam-también" el calor empezó a subir por la cara de Ranma quien notó cómo se teñía su rostro de rojo.

-"Nos vemos mañana, descansa" ella cerró los ojos y se colocó de puntitas para darle un fugaz y tierno beso en la mejilla para después salir corriendo sin mirar atrás. Él se quedó descolocado, casi inmóvil, lentamente subió su mano hasta acariciar la zona que había sido besada por su prometida. Siguió así un buen rato, con la mirada clavada en el infinito hasta que su padre y su tío llegaron, ambos magullados por los golpes que Happosai les había propinado al despertarse.

-"¿Hijo estás bien? Parece que has visto un fantasma" Ranma no reaccionó así que su padre lo cogió por la trenza y lo arrastró a la habitación.

…..

Al día siguiente por la mañana se juntaron todos en fila en el dojo esperando que el dueño del hotel apareciera para ver cómo podían solucionar el tema del destrozo de la edificación. Soun y Genma creían oportuno no presentarse e irse sin decir nada antes de que amaneciera, pero las hijas del señor Tendo, que tenían algo más de moral les obligaron a dar la cara.

-"Si se trata de dinero dejadme a mí, intentaré negociar el mejor precio" dijo Nabiki en tono serio.

-"Pero onee-chan, si no tenemos ni un yen…"

-"Seguro que podemos conseguir un buen precio por Ranma"

-"¡Oye! Yo no estoy en venta"

El director del hotel entró y todos se quedaron en silencio. Él se sentó en frente de todos y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-"Bien, he calculado los daños ocasionados por sus familias, y el importe es de 100000 yenes, ¿cómo van a pagarlo?"

-"Le ofrecemos 10000 yens, y ese es mi último trato…" dijo Nabiki calculadora en mano.

-"¿Esto es una broma? Si no tienen dinero, tendrán que pagarme de otra manera"

-"Disculpe señor, pero creo que esto es todo lo que podemos ofrecerle, si quiere le ayudaremos nosotros mismos a repararlo" comentó Akane dulcemente.

-"Nada de eso, no quiero que se queden más tiempo u ocasionarán más desgracias. Excepto tú" dijo el hombre señalando a Ranma.

-"¿Yo?"

-"Tú serás quien pague este destrozo puesto que tú lo ocasionaste al direccionar la bomba hacia nuestro querido dojo"

-"Pero si yo no tengo nada de dinero" dijo Ranma exaltado.

-"No pagarás con dinero, a partir de hoy eres el prometido de mi hija, Shizuku Aoyama. Te he visto luchar y creo que nos serás de gran ayuda en el hotel, cuando esto esté reparado incluso podrías enseñar aquí a los clientes" el señor llamó a Shizuku y ella entró. Era una joven de unos 16 años con el pelo naranja largo hasta la cintura y unos oscuros ojos color chocolate.

-"¡Eso no puede ser, Ranma está prometido con mi hija Akane!" interrumpió Soun enérgico levantándose indignado.

-"Hablémoslo señor… vivir en un hotel no estaría tan mal… ¿Ranma hijo, qué te parece? Es bastante guapa"

-"¡Pero qué dices Genma, no puedes romper la promesa de unir nuestras familias!"

-"¿Ranma no vas a decir nada?" gritó Akane al chico de la trenza que no quería creerse lo que le estaba sucediendo. _"¿Otra prometida? Esto tiene que ser una broma del destino, no es posible que cada vez que tengamos un problema Ranma consiga una nueva prometida… y el muy inútil nunca dice nada…_ " pensaba Akane empezando a encender su aura.

-"Lo siento señor pero eso no será posible… yo ya tengo una prometida, tiene que haber otra manera de pagarle los daños ocasionados" por fin el muchacho reaccionó. Todos lo miraron pasmados, ¿estaba confirmando que Akane es su prometida? Hasta que un ruido proveniente de la entrada los distrajo.

-"Aiya, ser cierto, Ranma ser mi prometido" entró Shampoo por la puerta saltando a los brazos de Ranma.

-"Ni hablar, Ran-chan es mi prometido" dijo Ukyo lanzando espátulas sobre la amazonas.

-"Oh, no os olvidéis de Kaori"

-"Gracias Kasumi-san…" dijo Ranma irónico con los ojos entrecerrados mientras trataba de sacarse a la china de encima.

-"¿Kodachi no cuenta no?" soltó Nabiki.

-"¡No!" gritaron todos a la vez.

-"Esto se pone interesante, ¿no crees? Akane-chan" comento la mediana de las Tendo con malicia.

...

Continuará...


	10. ¡Decídete!

**Perdón por tardar en actualizar pero estoy teniendo mucho trabajo** **L** **esta historia ya llega a su fin, tenía pensado que este fuera el último capítulo, pero creo que habrá uno o un par más, ¿qué os parece? ¡Un abrazo a todos! Y gracias a todos los que comentáis!**

 _Nota informativa para seguir el capítulo_ _J_

\- **_Shizuku Aoyama:_** _es la hija del dueño del hotel y repentina "prometida" de Ranma._

El dojo del hotel parecía un circo. Por un lado estaban Ukyo y Shampoo, cada una zarandeando al joven de la trenza por ambos brazos. Las dos reclamaban su derecho como prometida y le decía a la otra las pocas posibilidades como esposa que tenía. En el lado izquierdo, Soun y Genma se habían enzarzado en una pelea ya que el patriarca de los Saotome no veía tan mala idea romper su promesa con su amigo si a cambio podía casar a su hijo con la heredera de un hotel. A pocos pasos de ahí Happosai saltaba encima de Akane, a quien pretendía engancharse como una lapa aprovechando que todos los demás estaban distraídos. Kasumi y Nabiki intentaban explicarle a Kaori quien era toda esa gente que había llegado a última hora, las dos prometidas de Ranma y el viejo verde, consiguiendo que se sintiera aún más confundida que cuando descubrió que el pelinegro podía convertirse en chica. En el centro de todo se encontraba el dueño del hotel junto a su hija, que miraban perplejos el esperpéntico espectáculo que los huéspedes estaban ofreciendo en ese momento.

-"¡Silencio! Van a hacerme caso de una vez. He dicho que mi hija se casará con este joven y esto es lo que va a pasar"

-"Pero cómo tengo que decir que yo ya tengo una prometida…" resoplaba Ranma a quién todos parecían ignorar.

-"Aiya ¿usted ser sordo? Ranma ser mi airen, ni chica gorila ni cocinera chico ser ningún obstáculo para mí, así que mucho menos importarme su hija"

-"Puedes dejar de decir chorradas Shampoo… tus estúpidas leyes amazonas se quedaron en China, deja en paz de una vez a mi Ran-chan. ¿Prefieres mis ricos okonomiyakis o comerte sus fideos rancios?

-"Yo, por favor, si me soltáis, no puedo respirar" decía Ranma atrapado entre las dos chicas poniéndose rojo por la falta de aire. "Akane, haz algo"

-"A mí no me metas en tus líos con tus prometidas"

Shizuku se levantó, parecía una joven frágil y tierna, aunque al quedarse de pie y mostrar sus oscuros ojos todos pudieron ver que dentro escondía a una pequeña gran fiera.

-"A ver, que yo me aclare, pueden ponerse en fila aquí las ya prometidas de Ranma" las chicas obedecieron, se colocaron frente a ella Ukyo, Shampoo y Kaori, al ver que Akane no se movía Soun le dijo que hiciera el favor, y ella con fastidio se levantó y colocó al lado de la joven de ojos azules. "Está bien, si os parece, porque no me dais un motivo por el cual él os tenga que elegir en lugar de a mí, si me convence, si vuestras palabras me enternecen, cosa muy difícil, perdonaré la deuda del dojo y dejaré que os vayáis" dijo Shizuku desafiando con la mirada a las chicas, sabía que la mayoría de ellas accederían sin problema a su petición y ella tan solo quería distraerse un rato, en el fondo era una niña mimada y consentida.

Ranma fastidiado se colocó a un lado junto a Kasumi y Nabiki, no entendía por qué nadie le pedía su opinión en todo este alboroto… pero para él mejor, tomar decisiones de este tipo no era su punto fuerte.

-"Ranma-kun, ¿quieres apostar? Por ahora hay una apuesta a favor de Ukyo y otra a favor de Akane" le comentaba la mediana de las Tendo con 1000 yenes en mano.

-"Yo aposté por Akane-chan" sonreía orgullosa Kasumi por apoyar a su hermanita.

-"Creo que paso…"

La joven Aoyama, obligó a Ranma a salir del dojo, le comentó que creía oportuno que él no estuviera presente durante las explicaciones de sus prometidas para que él no se entrometiera y ellas pudieran ser sinceras del todo. Una vez fuera, el muchacho trepó por la pared hasta colocarse al lado de una de las ventanas para escucharlo todo.

Shizuku señaló a Kuonji para que empezara ella con su relato.

-"Ran-chan y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos niños. Nos conocimos cuando él entrenaba con su padre por gran variedad de países, y desde entonces nos llevamos bien, tal y como él dice siempre, soy su amiga más antigua, de hecho si no me equivoco soy su única amiga de la infancia. Allí su padre le prometió al mío que Ran-chan me cuidaría siempre a cambio de nuestra parada ambulante, y aunque en ese momento me dejaron atrás, yo siempre supe que algún día me casaría con él. Sé muy bien cómo es y lo que le gusta, y puedo asegurar que mis okonomiyakis le encantan. Cuando nos casemos Ranma podrá seguir entrenando y perfeccionando sus técnicas, mientras vivimos en mi restaurante, él me ayudará como camarero y juntos haremos que el Ucchan llegue muy lejos." Comentó orgullosa Ukyo, mientras Ranma entrecerraba los ojos imaginándose en un futuro con delantal, sirviendo a hombres en el Ucchan, gordo por haber comido tantos okonomiyakis, rápidamente un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-"Vaya, tu historia contiene amistad y traición… interesante. Siguiente, la china" dijo Shizuku.

-"Airen y Shampoo conocerse en China, historia muy romántica… yo ser de tribu amazonas, él derrotarme en pelea en mi poblado y yo dar beso de la muerte pensando que él era una chica. Yo querer matarla por todos los medios, así que perseguirlo hasta Japón, aquí él encontrarme y derrotarme como hombre, así que para seguir leyes amazonas, yo dar beso de nuevo y prometer que me casaría con él. Ranma amar mi comida, y llevarse muy bien con mi abuela, nosotros poder entrenar juntos, yo ser muy fuerte como él, y poder con cualquier chica fea que querer quitarme a mi airen. Cuando nosotros casarnos irnos a China de nuevo y dar honor a mi tribu, Shampoo amar a Ranma mucho, así que los dos ser muy felices juntos" el pelinegro que seguía escuchando atento empezó a temblar al imaginarse en el poblado de China donde ganó a Shampoo encadenado a un poste a la merced del látigo de la joven amazona y su arrugada abuela.

-"Chica… me ha costado entenderte, pero tu historia tampoco está mal, leyes amazonas, abuelas encariñadas… Sigamos, tú, la del pelo azul" dijo Shizuku señalando a Akane.

-"¿Yo? No entiendo que tengamos que defender por qué Ranma tiene que ser nuestro prometido… es un ser arrogante, egocéntrico, testarudo, inmaduro… en fin… en mi caso nuestros padres nos comprometieron antes de nacer, así que ni él ni yo pedimos nada de esto. Nunca se le pregunta a Ranma qué es lo que quiere o con quien quiere estar, siempre están peleando por él como si fuera un premio o una recompensa, como si fuera una pieza que tener en una vitrina. Siempre es lo mismo, en Navidad todas peleando por saber con quién pasaría nochebuena sin siquiera dudar de si él ya tenía planes, o siempre obligándole a escoger qué comida comer… Ninguno de los compromisos de Ranma los ha elegido él, todos han sido impuestos, y aunque sea un cobarde y no se atreva a decir qué es lo que él quiere… yo no pienso defender nuestro compromiso por encima de ningún otro, me gustaría que él escogiera por sí mismo, sin tener que demostrarle nada. Merece ser feliz con quien él quiera… ya le han impuesto demasiadas cosas… yo bueno, yo creo que Ranma se ha ganado el derecho de escoger a quien quiere como esposa…" el chico se quedó pasmado ante tal discurso, ni él lo había visto de esta manera, y eso que era el primer afectado…

-"Buuuhhh, chica gorila no tener historia con Airen"

-"Akane-chan, podrías haber preparado un poco mejor tu parte… no creo que ganes con eso" decía Ukyo mirando a la joven Tendo, quien roló los ojos mientras pensaba que nadie había entendido nada de lo que había dicho.

-"Bueno, bueno, ya solo quedas tú…" dijo Shizuku señalando a Kaori.

-"Pues la verdad es que yo no tengo ningún interés en él ya… está claro que Ranma ama a…" En ese momento el joven Saotome cayó de la ventana donde se encontraba interrumpiendo a la chica de ojos azules.

Happosai que se encontraba allí, vio una gran oportunidad al ver a todas las chicas juntas y pensó que solo faltaba una para estar feliz del todo, así que cogió un cubo de agua fría y lo tiró encima de Ranma convirtiéndolo en una linda pelirroja, con tan mala suerte que también mojó a Shampoo que se transformó rápidamente en gato. La amazona saltó encima de Ranko provocando que en pocos segundos estuviera en fase Neko-Ken y empezará a arañar todas las paredes mientras perseguía a Happosai por todo el dojo.

Tanto el dueño del hotel como su hija quedaron boquiabiertos al ver ambas transformaciones, eso desde luego no se lo esperaban. Ukyo empezó a lanzar pequeñas espátulas contra Shampoo maldiciéndola por aterrar a Ranma, Soun y Genma, que ya hacía rato que habían hecho las paces, se colocaron a un lado a jugar tranquilamente a shoji hasta que el patriarca de los Saotome hizo trampas y empezaron a pelear. Nabiki sacó su cámara para grabarlo todo y pensar en cómo podría sacar partido de ese vídeo, seguro que en algún momento le sería útil, si no siempre podría vendérselo a Kuno. Akane empezó a buscar a Ranko para llamarlo y que se calmara. La peliazul se sentó de rodillas y con la mano animaba a la pelirroja a acercarse a ella, al escuchar la dulce voz de la joven Tendo, saltó a sus rodillas y empezó a ronronear mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda.

El resto de prometidas miraban con enfado la escena, no entendían por qué él tenía que acudir a la marimacho de esa manera. Ukyo intentó acercarse, pero Ranko erizó el pelo y bufó a la Kuonji.

-"Por favor, váyanse todos, están todos locos…" decía el director del hotel horrorizado.

-"Pero papá, no dijiste que sería mi prometido, si se queda podrá servir como diversión para la gente, será como tener un circo"

-"¡Ranma no es ningún bicho raro al que tener como en un circo!" gritó enfadada Akane mirando con desprecio a Shizuku.

-"Oi oi hermanita, como defiendes a tu prometido"

-"De verdad, si se van les perdono la deuda del dojo, pero júrenme que no volverán nunca más" repetía el dueño asustado por los destrozos que podrían acabar ocasionando si esa panda de chalados se quedaba.

-"Claro, claro, señor director, no volveremos a pisar el hotel nunca más" decía Soun reverenciándose aliviado por no tener que pagar nada.

-"Gracias señor, no volverá a vernos en la vida" se despedía Genma siguiendo a su amigo.

Todos se retiraron del dojo, rociaron a Ranma y Shampoo con agua caliente y ambos regresaron a su estado natural. La amazona y Ukyo se fueron por donde habían venido ofendidas por el trato de Ranma en su estado de gato y su favoritismo por Akane. Habían seguido a Happosai hasta llegar allí así que siguieron el mismo camino de regreso. Kaori se despidió de todos, y apartó un momento al joven de la trenza para hablar con él.

-"Ranma… ha sido un placer volver a verte, pero creo que esta será la última vez… no sigas mintiéndote y escoge de una maldita vez". Ranma se sonrojó y se empezó a rascar la nuca.

-"No sé de qué hablas…"

-"Como quieras, al final, la acabarás perdiendo y te arrepentirás" ella le guiñó el ojo y desapareció de su vista.

Los miembros de las familias Saotome y Tendo volvieron a recoger sus cosas para dirigirse a la estación. En el tren Akane y Ranma se sentaron juntos en silencio, habían pasado muchas cosas en tan solo tres días, y no sabían en qué situación se encontraba su "relación". Habían tenido momentos muy íntimos, los dos recordaban los ratos en los que habían ido de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos, el abrazo de Ranma en el hotel, el beso de buenas noches de Akane en su mejilla, lo juntos que estuvieron durante la fiesta del templo… el chico llevaba mucho cansancio encima, así que pocos minutos después se quedó dormido apoyando su cabeza en la ventana. Akane lo miraba enternecida y se preguntaba qué rondaría por la cabeza de Ranma. En voz alta ella susurró:

-"Ojalá te decidas Ranma… aseguras tener una prometida, pero nunca aclaras quién es…"

Unos asientos más adelante, Nabiki y Kasumi conversaban tranquilamente sobre el pequeño viaje que habían hecho.

-"Pues parece que tu deseo de nada de peleas no se ha cumplido Kasumi"

-"Parece que no, qué vergüenza, incluso nos han echado del hotel…"

-"Bueno, tacharemos del mapa esta zona, otro sitio al que nos prohíben ir"

-"Como mínimo parece que mi otro deseo sí se está cumpliendo" dijo Kasumi señalando disimuladamente hacia Akane y Ranma, ella se encontraba medio dormida reposando su cabeza en el hombro de su prometido, mientras que él se giraba lentamente para apoyar su cabecita sobre la de ella. Nabiki no pudo evitar sacar su cámara y hacer una última foto a la pareja.

El trayecto pasó rápidamente para los jóvenes que estuvieron durmiendo todo el camino. Al despertarse Ranma sintió una sensación que ya le resultaba familiar, sentía unas cosquillas en su rostro causadas por el cabello de la peliazul que dormía plácidamente apoyada en él, sin quererlo el muchacho sonrió. Cuando vio que ya se acercaban a la parada de Nerima, decidió despertar a su prometida para que nadie sospechara cosas raras. A diferencia de otros días, decidió hacerlo suavemente, acariciando el brazo de la chica y susurrando su nombre para no asustarla en el acto.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y se ruborizó al encontrarse tan cerca de él, iba a pedirle disculpas pero la tierna sonrisa que le ofreció el joven Saotome le dejó claro que no estaba molesto, al contrario. Llegaron a casa y seguían sin hablar, no sabían bien bien qué decirse o en qué tono… se sentían nerviosos y no entendían el por qué. Cada uno se fue a su habitación a desempacar el equipaje y tomarse un baño.

Cuando la noche ya había caído sobre el cielo de la ciudad, Ranma se encontraba estirado bocarriba con ambos brazos colocados detrás de la nuca en el tejado de la casa mirando las estrellas pensando en lo que le había dicho Kaori. Necesitaba un momento para él mismo, para meditar sobre todo lo que había ocurrido, y en todo lo que quería que ocurriera a partir de entonces. Se encontró entre la espada y la pared, y aunque quisiera negarlo, tenía claro a quien elegir, simplemente no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta. Pero ya no era un crío, ya habían sido demasiados los problemas que tener múltiples pretendientes y prometidas le había traído. La pregunta era cómo… él y sabía que estaba agotando la paciencia de demasiada gente con su indecisión y especialmente la de cierta persona en concreto. Por el borde del tejado vio como una escalera asomaba, para después descubrir a Akane subiendo por ella y sentarse a su lado.

-"Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?"

-"Nada, solo descanso. ¿Querías algo?" preguntó él queriendo sonar despreocupado.

-"Bueno, había pensado en darle ahora la bola de cristal a Kasumi, la que le envolvimos en el hotel, al final con tanto lío no se la regalé"

-"Ah, ¿y me necesitas para algo?"

-"No… déjalo, solo pensé que te gustaría entregarle el regalo conmigo… está claro que me equivocaba…" ella se levantó y se giró en busca de la escalera.

-"Akane…" Ranma se puso de pie.

-"¿Qué?" dijo sin girarse de mala gana, casi enfadada.

-"Me refería a ti" susurró cabizbajo.

-"¿Eh?"

-"Cuando dije que yo ya tenía una prometida, me refería a ti" balbuceó sonrojado.

-"Ranma… pero… y Shampoo, Ukyo, Kaori…"

-"Yo, no sé… creo, creo que nunca las consideré realmente prometidas… no quería hacerles daño negando nada… pero no… no las veía de este modo"

-"¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?"

-"Escuché lo que dijiste, eres la única que a tu manera me defendió, la única que pensó en mi realmente y que has demostrado no me ves como un objeto o premio a ganar… y creo que tú tienes derecho a saber la verdad, a saber lo que realmente quiero… Lo hubiera dicho en el dojo, estuve a punto, pero entre nosotros todo siempre acaba así, ¿no? Siempre hay alguna interrupción… " Akane abrió los ojos y volteó para verlo, conocía al chico sobradamente y sabía lo difícil que le era estar confesando algo así. Imaginaba que no sacaría nada más profundo, pero esto ya le parecía mucho, así que se acercó a él y le colocó la mano derecha en su mejilla.

-"Gracias Ranma, esto significa mucho para mí"

-"Gra-gracias a ti… ya sabes, por lo del neko-ken…" ella asintió sonriendo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, Akane no apartaba la mano de su cara y él no podía dejar de mirar el dulce brillo en los ojos de su prometida. Lentamente Ranma se inclinó hasta llegar a la altura de la chica, pero no se atrevía a más… reposó su frente sobre la de la joven Tendo sin apartar la mirada, ella entendió que él necesitaba un empujoncito y tímidamente, sonrojada, le susurró "ahora… no hay ninguna interrupción…" él lo entendió, abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces, Akane le estaba dando permiso para besarla… ¿no? No quiso pensar demasiado, los malos entendidos siempre venían por dudas, celos e imprevistos, tenía que aprovechar el momento. En un rápido movimiento cerró los ojos y se acercó aún más a Akane, con una mano temblorosa la sujetó por la cintura y dejó el otro brazo inmóvil a un lado. Finalmente dio el último paso y unió sus labios con los de ella. Fue muy corto y rápido, un pico que le dejó probar aquello que hacía mucho anhelaba. Los corazones de ambos jóvenes empezó a retumbar y los dos sintieron un gran alivio. La chica estaba perpleja, no podía parar de pensar, "por fin, por fin" estaba tan contenta que no pudo callar su estado y sin querer le dijo de forma casi inaudible "otra vez". Ranma sonrió confiado, en esta ocasión su ego volvió a golpearle y ahora se sentía seguro, sabía que Akane no lo rechazaría y eso le animó a cogerla con ambas manos por la cintura trayéndola hacia él y dándole otro tierno beso, que duró unos pocos segundos más. Se apartaron y sin dejar de mirarse los ojos ambos podían percibir la sonrisa del otro, una sonrisa que no querían dejar de ver, ella levantó su mano y revoloteó el flequillo de Ranma para que él reaccionara, parecía en shock. Y lo estaba.

De repente el chico entró en pánico. Acababa de besar a Akane, dos veces. Corrió hasta la punta del tejado y se colocó de cuclillas moviendo las manos nervioso agarrándose el pelo mientras se repetía "has besado a Akane, has besado a Akane" ella lo vio y se echó reír, desde luego el muchacho tenía un problema con las muestras de afecto.

-"Sigo aquí sabes…" dijo ella colocándose detrás de él. "Vamos Ranma, no ha sido tan malo, ¿no?"

-"Mmm no… yo sólo, sólo me preguntaba… si ahora, ¿ahora qué?"

-"¿Qué de qué?"

-"Si tú crees, mmm si bueno, te parece bien, si en otra ocasión… lo repetimos…" decía él levantándose colocando sus manos en los bolsillos rojo a más no poder. Ella le sonrió.

-"Supongo que eso estaría bien…" respondió también colorada. "Vamos a darle el regalo a Kasumi, o empezarán a pensar cosas raras" le guiñó un ojo y juntos bajaron al comedor.

….

 **Por fin Ranma se ha decidido... ¿Os ha gustado la resolución final? ¡Abrazos!**


	11. Conversación capítulo especial

\- Hola! Vuelvo con un capítulo más corto y algo distinto, así que es como un capítulo especial. Es una conversación entre Ranma y... ahh leedlo para saber :) Espero que os guste! (Al final del todo, por si hay alguna duda, aclaro algunas cositas para los que no lo recordéis o no hayáis visto el anime, pero primero leed el capítulo) ¡Un abrazo!

" "Por aquí"

\- "¿Estás seguro?"

\- "Que sí, sabré yo donde vamos… Por cierto pareces nervioso"

\- "¿Yo? Yo no estoy nervioso"

\- "Pues venías corriendo como un loco, rojo como un tomate. ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?"

\- "Mmmm, no sé si debo contártelo"

\- "Vamos Ranma…"

\- "Supongo que ya lo sabes…"

\- "Bueno lo puedo intentar leer si quieres"

\- "No, no, está bien… resulta que, bueno, a ver… cómo decirlo… hace tres días… mmm, besé a Akane"

\- "¿Qué? ¡Por fin!"

\- "Sí, bueno…"

\- "¿Y sigues nervioso 3 días después?"

\- "¡No es eso! Es que, bueno, después de eso, hemos estado bien… no hemos discutido ni nada, y ella parece mucho más cercana a mí, pero yo… yo no sé qué hacer ahora"

\- "Mmm entiendo… bueno, ¿has intentado algo?"

\- "Sí… ¡Qué vergüenza! El día después casi no hablé con ella, no me atrevía. Intenté esquivarla a todas horas porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría al verla. Por la noche sin embargo cenamos con toda la familia y no había forma de evitarla, hasta aquí la verdad es que todo fue bastante normal. Pero cuando nos fuimos a dormir… yo iba hacia mi habitación y ella salía del baño, estábamos solos en la planta de arriba y ella me sonrió… me dijo muy dulcemente "buenas noches Ranma" y yo creí que era un buen momento para… bueno… para volver a besarla. Cuando estaba muy cerca de ella, por los nervios resbalé y por no caer me agarré a…." calló de repente y se sonrojó. Mucho.

\- "¿A?"

\- "No creo que deba decírtelo…"

\- "Vamos…"

\- "A su pecho"

\- "¡Ranma!"

\- "Te avisé… en fin, después de eso la miré como un tonto sonrojado y me fui sin decir nada a pasos agigantados hacia mi habitación. No sé ni qué pensó ella ni qué cara puso…"

\- "Pues pensará que eres un pervertido…"

\- "Gracias…"

\- "Y luego, ¿qué pasó?"

\- "Haces muchas preguntas ¿no crees?"

\- "Me lo debes por haberme torcido el tobillo"

\- "Está bien… Al día siguiente fuimos juntos al instituto como siempre, ella actuó normal así que decidí no sacar el tema de la noche anterior. Seguimos sin hablar demasiado, creo que ella también estaba algo avergonzada, pero al volver a casa me dijo si la acompañaba a comprar unos dulces que le había pedido Kasumi y decidí ir con ella. Compramos lo que habíamos ido a buscar y al regresar acabamos yendo por el camino del parque. Cuando pasamos por delante del laberinto de arbustos que hay, ella me dijo "¿te acuerdas de lo que pasó aquí con Nabiki? Jaja, qué lío… pero bueno, al final tuvimos una bonita cita" vi en sus ojos ese brillo que Akane tiene cuando está feliz… recordé perfectamente ese día y como por equivocación le había dicho que la quería pensando que era su hermana"

\- "Gira a la derecha. Espera ¿Te gustaba Nabiki?"

\- "¡No, no! Ni loco… solo quería vengarme de ella, bueno, es una larga historia… en fin, que volví a pensar que era un bonito momento para volverlo a intentar y justo cuando estaba a unos centímetros de ella, los aspersores me mojaron y me convertí en chica. Así que me fui a casa enfadado"

\- "Jajaja, eres muy gafe"

\- No es gracioso… ¿giro a la derecha?"

\- "Sí. ¿Y qué más pasó?"

\- "No sé por qué te estoy contando todo esto…"

\- "Porque no tienes nadie más con quien hablar de estas cosas… sigue"

\- "Pues hasta hoy ya nada… hemos ido a la escuela y justo al salir estaba hablando con Akane de los deberes cuando he visto que todo el mundo empezaba a mirarnos extrañados y a hablar en voz en baja mientras nos señalaban. No entendíamos nada hasta que Kuno, un idiota que estudia en el Furinkan, ha venido corriendo hacia mí con su espada amenazándome por haber posado mis manos encima de su princesa. Al principio he flipado, he pensado "mierda, ¿cómo lo sabe? ¿Nos vio en el tejado?" pero luego he visto que la cosa era peor… me ha tirado una fotografía a la cara y al verla he querido morir. Salíamos Akane y yo durmiendo en el tren mmm, bastante juntos… como… como una pareja…"

\- "¿De dónde había sacado esa foto?"

\- "De Nabiki… pocos segundos después la he descubierto vendiendo millones de fotografías por todo el patio, así que he empezado a recopilar y romper todas las que he podido, sin embargo una ha caído en manos de Ukyo y ha empezado a perseguirme lanzándome miles de espátulas, seguida por Kuno y su espada, así que me he ido corriendo y ha sido cuando he chocado contigo… ¿Tienes mejor el pie?"

\- "Sí, gracias por llevarme por cierto…"

\- "No hay de qué, como mínimo ya no eres el niño malcriado de antes jaja"

\- "Oye Ranma… Has pensado que igual, puedes ir más despacio si te es tan difícil besar a Akane…"

\- "¿A qué te refieres?"

\- "Pues que podrías empezar por lo básico… darle la mano, abrazarla de vez en cuando… hablar como las personas normales. A parte de besarla, que parece lo más complicado, comienza con muestras de afecto más sencillas"

\- "Ah, mmm, y no crees que a ella eso igual no… y si no quiere"

\- "Cuando la besaste ¿te rechazó?"

\- "No…"

\- "Pues está claro que no lo hará tampoco si le das la mano… ¿de verdad tienes 17 años?"

\- "Oye… lo que no entiendo es porqué un niño como tu sabe tanto de chicas…"

\- "Recuerda que puedo leer la mente de la gente. Es muy fácil para mi saber qué les gusta y qué no…"

Ranma siguió andando con el niño a sus espaldas mientras se dirigía a su casa. De repente se econtraron con Akane que corría hacia ellos.

\- "¿Ranma estás bien? Te has ido corriendo huyendo de Ukyo y estaba preocupada"

\- "Ah mmm sí, de hecho mira con quien me he encontrado"

\- "¡Satori! Cuánto tiempo, has crecido…" dijo la joven Tendo amablemente al reconocer al niño.

\- "Hola Akane, ¿cómo estás?"

\- -"Bien, bien, me alegro de verte"

\- "¿Sabes quién se debe alegrar de verte? Ranma, no ha dejado de hablar de ti en todo el camino" soltó Satori bajando de la espalda del de la trenza. Akane se sonrojó y Ranma abrió los ojos mientras notaba sus mejillas arder.

\- "Yo te mato…" gruñió el pelinegro.

\- "Bueno chicos, os dejo aquí ya, mi casa está a dos calles. Muchas gracias Ranma, como te dije la última vez, ¡ve a por ella!"

\- "Adiós Satori, visítanos de vez en cuando" dijo Akane mientras se despedía con la mano.

Ranma empezó a avanzar dirección al dojo sin esperar a su prometida, iba metido en sus pensamientos avergonzado por toda la conversación que había mantenido con el niño. Akane se dio la vuelta y empezó a perseguirle llamando su nombre y preguntando qué había pasado. Ranma frenó en seco y ella se quedó parada detrás de él sin entender qué pasaba, de repente el joven Saotome alargó su brazo hacia atrás y le tendió la mano a Akane sin mirarla, ella sonrió y le apretó la mano mientras avanzaban juntos hacia su casa.

Todo iba bien hasta que el sonido del timbre de una bicicleta se acercó a los dos prometidos.

,,,...,,,

Hasta aquí el capítulo especial! ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Para los que os preguntéis, ¿quién es Satori? Satori es un niño que aparece en el episodio 135 del anime de Ranma que tiene la habilidad de leer los pensamientos de la gente :)


	12. Yo tampoco, pervertido

**Tenía pensado terminar la historia en el capítulo anterior, pero tuve ganas de seguir con ella, así que esta puede considerarse la segunda parte de "Un fin de semana muy largo". Como siempre mil gracias a todos los que leéis, no me gusta pedir reviews, pero agradecería que comentarais si os gusta, si no, cualquier cosa... siempre para saber si estoy haciendo bien esto de escribir... hacía mucho tiempo que tenía ganas de empezar pero no me atrevía... así que en cada capítulo intento mejorar. ¡Un abrazo a todos!**

...

Los dos avanzaban sin mediar palabra, en un cómodo silencio que ninguno quería romper. Ranma estaba más relajado, Akane había aceptado su invitación a andar cogidos de la mano y eso le hizo coger confianza y querer empezar a hacer las cosas bien, no quería perder todos los avances que habían conseguido hasta ahora, pero se olvidaba de la locura que Nerima suponía.

La peliazul iba andando tras el chico con una gran sonrisa en la cara, no dejaba de mirar sus dedos entrelazados con los de su prometido y se sentía feliz. Pensaba cuánto duraría esta faceta de Ranma, más seguro y decidido en cuanto a sus sentimientos, le había confesado a ella que para él era su única prometida, pero ¿qué había del resto del planeta? Nadie más conocía nada de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Akane cayó en la cuenta de que estaban en el centro de la ciudad, donde cualquiera podría verlos, y verlos así podría implicar muchas cosas. Se preguntaba si su prometido desmentiría cualquier cosa sobre su relación si alguien "los pillaba", estaba segura que sí, siempre lo hacía.

A lo lejos escucharon el timbre de una bicicleta y Akane volteó para ver de quién se trataba, como ella suponía era Shampoo que se dirigía rápidamente hacia ellos. La peliazul entristeció e intentó apartar su mano de la de Ranma, prefería hacerlo ella antes de que él lo hiciera, no quería sentirse rechazada en frente de la china. Cuando Ranma se percató de la presencia de la joven de pelo morado se giró para ver el rostro de Akane que ya no sonreía como minutos antes, vio como ella alejaba sus dedos de los suyos y creyó entender el motivo, por eso agarró aún con más fuerza su mano y le dedicó una sonrisa llena de confianza. La joven Tendo quedó impactada con la acción del chico, era la primera vez que demostraba algo así frente a otra persona, y sobre todo, frente a una de sus prometidas.

\- Aiya Airen, ¿qué hacer de la mano con chica gorila? – dijo la amazona sorprendida y con los ojos llenos de rabia.

\- Hoy no Shampoo, por favor – replicó el chico.

\- Chica fea echar hechizo sobre airen, Shampoo quitárselo, ya verás -

\- Deja de decir tonterías… qué más tengo que hacer para que veas que no me interesas… mi única prometida es Akane, ¿está claro? – El tono de Ranma era tranquilo, compasivo e incluso comprensivo. Quería hacerle entender a la chica china que no tenía ninguna intención de seguir engañando a nadie… y menos a las locas que le perseguían.

\- Ranma ser de Shampoo, ¿qué hacerte Akane? Yo encontraré la cura – se fue corriendo saltando por los tejados. Ranma bufó… por más que lo intentara nunca se las quitaría de encima.

El chico de la trenza seguía sujetando a Akane con su mano, empezó a caminar dirección hacia el dojo, pero su prometida no avanzó, él se giró a mirarla para ver qué pasaba y vio como ella se tapaba la cara con el brazo que tenía libre intentando esconder que estaba llorando.

-¿Qué pasa Akane? ¿Hice algo malo? – Preguntó anonadado, ella negó con la cabeza. Ranma no entendía, por primera vez creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto… por qué lloraba pues… igual le había sentado mal algo de lo que había dicho Shampoo. - ¿Te sientes mal o has recordado algo triste? – ella seguía moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación. – Vamos di algo - .

\- Gracias – dijo ella en una voz casi inaudible levantando la cabeza y sonriendo a Ranma mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, él puso cara de sorprendido. Ahora sí que no entendía nada. – Es la primera vez que defiendes nuestro compromiso delante de ella, y bueno, me sentí muy feliz – el joven rio tiernamente y la envolvió con sus brazos hasta sujetar su espalda de forma natural. No lo pensó dos veces, simplemente actuó, creyó que era lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento, lo necesitaba y sabía que ella también. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

\- Tonta… hay que ver… cuando quieres eres de lo más femenina – ella le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro a modo de reproche juguetón y después de secarse las lágrimas, acurrucó sus manos en el pecho del muchacho. – A partir de ahora todos sabrán quién es mi prometida, ¿de acuerdo? – ella asintió feliz cerrando los ojos y aspirando el aroma de su chico. No podía creer lo cariñoso y comprensivo que estaba siendo Ranma, le encantaba esa nueva faceta suya, ese chico que una vez escondió tan bien sus sentimientos y que ahora parecía ser el hombre más seguro de la tierra. Avanzaban lentamente en su relación, pero ese era su ritmo natural, a ella no le importaba, por fin veía la posibilidad de tener un futuro junto a su prometido, hasta que la imagen de una futura boda apareció en su mente.

\- Ranma… ¿qué diremos en casa? No sé cómo se tomarán todo esto… - comentó ella preocupada.

\- Mju, no había pensado en los locos de nuestras familias… si quieres a ellos no les diremos nada, mientras mis prometidas y tus pretendientes lo tengan claro, por ahora será suficiente – ahora en serio, ¿qué habían hecho con Ranma Saotome y quién era el chico que tenía delante?

\- Por mi está bien… ¿Entonces es-estás seguro de esto? – dijo ella sonrojada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –

\- A nosotros… bueno a mmm cómo decirlo… supongo que al rechazar a tus demás prometidas, pues nosotros… ya no… aarggg – ella se puso las manos en la cara tapándose por vergüenza, no sabía cómo hacerle entender que quería preguntarle si estaban juntos oficialmente o qué. Él entendió hacía donde se dirigía la frase de Akane y se puso nervioso.

\- Bueno… mmm ah, mmm… supongo que con todo lo que ha pasado esta semana… nosotros podemos… bueno… - Ranma se rascaba la cabeza nervioso y muy sonrojado. El chico seguro de sí mismo se estaba esfumando. La pareja se había separado un poco… la vergüenza podía con ellos. No, no podía ser, tenían que atreverse y dejar las cosas claras de una vez, que ya se habían besado por favor, lo difícil ya había pasado. Akane estaba dispuesta a despejar sus dudas cuando de golpe un grito la interrumpió.

\- ¡Ran-chan! – gritó Ukyo acercándose a la pareja. Akane rodó los ojos, de verdad, por qué todo el mundo aparecía en el momento menos adecuado…

\- U-chan, ¿qué tal? – dijo amable el joven de la trenza, de todas las locas que le perseguían ella era la única a la que consideraba una buena amiga, aunque a veces lo posesiva que era y sus demandas exasperaban al muchacho.

\- Bien, vine corriendo porque Shampoo me dijo que Akane te había emburjado. ¿Todo bien? –

\- No sé por qué haces caso a esa loca… cómo queréis que embruje yo a Ranma… ¿Para qué? Yo no soy como ella o como Kodachi… - se justificó la peliazul.

\- Pero ella me dijo que ibais de la mano y que Ranma comentó que tú eres su única prometida. Vaya imagino que se lo inventó todo –

\- No, en eso te equivocas, sí íbamos cogidos de la mano y sí aclaré que Akane es mi única prometida – Ukyo abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, ¿estaba escuchando bien? No podía ser, definitivamente la joven Tendo había hecho algo para hipnotizar a Ranma. Akane por su lado sonrió de forma disimulada, su prometido también se había atrevido a defenderla delante de su amiga de la infancia, esto eran progresos y todo lo demás tonterías.

\- Ran-chan, recuerda que tienes también un compromiso conmigo – dijo Kuonji muy seria apretando los puños.

\- Lo sé, y lo siento mucho U-chan… sin embargo mi compromiso con Akane es distinto… -

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de especial el vuestro? ¿En qué se diferencia del mío? – la joven cocinera empezaba a alterarse, de algún modo Akane sentía pena por ella… no estaba del todo equivocada, ella también era prometida de Ranma.

\- No sé cómo… cómo decirlo Ukyo… pero entiende que no puedo casarme con todas las prometidas que tengo ahora mismo… simplemente no puedo tener 3 esposas –

\- ¿Y con qué derecho decides que el compromiso de Akane está por encima del mío? –

\- ¿Tú estás escuchando tu pregunta U-chan? –

\- No me llames así… ya no… Akane, está claro que este no es mi Ran-chan… haré todo lo posible porque vuelva a ser como antes… tu embrujo o la mierda que sea que le hayas hecho, yo lo desharé – dijo Ukyo con los ojos un poco llorosos pero con mirada seria y decisiva. Sin decir nada más regresó por donde había venido.

\- Vayámonos a casa Akane… - Comentó algo seco Ranma. Akane se lo quedó mirando, parecía que el chico estaba pensativo y distraído… estaría pensando en las palabras de Ukyo, igual él se estaba replanteando los motivos por los que la había elegido a ella. ¿Y si ahora tenía dudas? La frase que la joven cocinera le había dicho a su prometido resonaba en su cabeza _¿Y con qué derecho decides que el compromiso de Akane está por encima del mío?..._ ella se puso nerviosa y decidió seguir al muchacho sin decir nada.

…..

Ukyo corrió enfurecida hacia el Neko Hanten, donde se encontró con Shampoo quien estaba leyendo un libro de brujería encima de unas de las mesas de su restaurante.

-Tenías razón, algo le ha hecho Akane a Ran-chan…-

\- Yo decírtelo… chica fea embrujar a Airen –

\- Y bien, ¿qué propones? –

\- Matar a Akane –

\- Eso no Shampoo – decía Ukyo sin acabar de creerse que la amazona hablara en serio.

\- Está bien…qué aburridos ser todos en Japón, en China ella estaría más que muerta –

\- Por suerte para ella estamos en Japón, ¿tienes alguna poción para hacer que Akane odie a Ranma?

\- Yo intentarlo varias veces en el pasado pero nunca funcionar… -

\- Mmm… ¿y sabes qué conjuro puede tener él? –

\- No… ¿pero tu saber qué ser efectivo? –

\- No, ¡Dime! – comentó Ukyo emocionada.

\- ¡Matar a Akane! – dijo orgullosa la china.

\- Esto lo hemos descartado ya… - dijo rolando los ojos en símbolo de pesadez.

\- Ya sé, chica gorila ser muy celosa, nosotras inventar excusas para pasar tiempo con Airen, mucho tiempo, hacer que ellos casi no se vean, ella poco a poco empezar a odiar situación y al final Ranma venir a vivir con Shampoo –

\- No está mal, no está mal… lo de ir a tu casa no lo veo, pero el resto puede funcionar. Esta noche podemos ir a ver a Ranma y cenar con su familia, que sus padres vean que nosotras merecemos tanto como Akane ser su prometida. Ranma siempre hace caso a su madre, así que si la convencemos a ella tendremos medio camino hecho ya. Nodoka ha estado 2 semanas cuidando a un familiar en Osaka, pero justo ayer volvió, así que tenemos la excusa perfecta –

\- Chica okonomiyaki más lista de lo que parecer… aunque con estos trajes que tu llevar tan feos Shampoo ganará –

\- Lo que tu digas como mínimo yo no me transformo en gato… -

…..

Esa misma noche Ranma se encontraba en el dojo practicando, lanzando patadas al aire sin saber muy qué hacía, tenía la cabeza en otro lado. No había hablado con Akane desde el incidente con Ukyo, se sentía mal por su amiga, pero peor por la joven Tendo. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil a todo el mundo entender que él la había elegido a ella? Se imaginaba cómo se sentiría su prometida… ¿tan mal la había tratado como para que todos dudaran de sus sentimientos? Todo esto era culpa de su padre y las estúpidas promesas que le hacía a la gente, que por supuesto tenían que involucrarlo a él. Pero cómo explicar que su compromiso con Akane era distinto al de Ukyo, no podía… no tenía una razón de peso… se prometió con Ukyo cuando era muy pequeño y aunque Genma habló del compromiso con Soun antes de nacer, no decidieron que sería Akane su prometida hasta los 16. Pero como dijo la peliazul, él también tenía derecho a elegir ¿no? Y su corazón ya había escogido hacia mucho tiempo.

Por su lado Akane se encontraba recostada en su cama sin saber qué pensar de todo lo que había sucedido… ¿realmente Ranma la acabaría escogiendo a ella? De algún modo sabía que ya lo había hecho, pero por qué todo tenía que volverse siempre en su contra… ¿les dejarían estar juntos algún día?

Llamaron insistentemente a la puerta y Kasumi corrió a abrir, allí estaban Ukyo y Shampoo, cada una con un vestido bonito, ceñido, bien peinadas y con un plato de comida en sus manos. La mayor de las Tendo las invitó pasar y se fue a buscar a Ranma y Akane para que bajaran a ver sus visitas.

En el comedor se encontraban todos, al entrar los dos prometidos se sorprendieron al verlas ahí, de buen humor, tan elegantes y sonrientes… ¿qué tramaban después del alboroto de esa tarde?

-Ran-chan, nos enteramos de que tu madre ya volvió de Osaka y hemos decidido venir a saludarla. He traído unos ricos okonomiyakis para todos para celebrarlo y cenar juntos –

\- Airen, yo contenta de que suegra regresar, así que traer ramen para la familia, ser los mejores de Japón – sonrió coqueta la china.

\- Gracias chicas, pero no hacía falta – decía agradecida Nodoka sin entender muy bien por qué estas muchachas tenían tantas ganar de verla.

Ranma se sentó en su sitio habitual en la mesa y antes de que Akane pudiera colocarse a su lado, las dos chicas corrieron para posicionarse a los costados del de la trenza. Ukyo cortó un trozo de okonomiyaki y se lo sirvió a Ranma en la boca sin que pudiera evitarlo y Shampoo hizo lo mismo con un buen manojo de fideos.

-Vaya chicas, veo que estáis más contentas que esta mañana – dijo sarcástica Akane mientras mataba con la mirada a Ranma.

\- Sí, hemos entendido que Ran-chan aún tiene que elegir su prometida, y hemos decidido que no es justo que te elija a ti solo porque vive aquí así que a partir de ahora pasaremos más rato con él para que nos conozca mejor – sonrió maléficamente Ukyo.

\- Vaya cuñadito, qué afortunado… - dijo irónica Nabiki.

\- Hijo, ellas tienen razón, ya va siendo hora de que sientes cabeza –

\- Pero mamá yo ya… yo ya sé con quien… mmm… bueno no sé cómo explicar que yo… -

\- Tu comer más airen… estar muy delgado – Shampoo y Ukyo atiborraban a Ranma para que no hablara, temían que dijera lo mismo que él les había comentado esa tarde, que su elegida era Akane.

La menor de las Tendo se levantó diciendo que no tenía más hambre y desganada subió las escaleras dejando atrás a toda la familia que entendía el enfado de la joven. Ranma la vio irse sin poder hacer nada, aquellas dos lo tenían atrapado y no quería montar un espectáculo frente a su madre.

Cuando terminaron de cenar las dos se fueron, no sin antes pedirle al chico una cita al día siguiente. Él se negó, pero su madre insistió, quería que Ranma pasara tiempo con ellas, no para que las escogiera, si no que para que cuando él dijera que su prometida única era Akane ellas no pudieran rebatirle nada, como mínimo lo habría intentado. Apenado dijo que lo pensaría.

Cuando todos estaban ya dormidos, un par de ojos azules seguían abiertos de par en par. No era muy tarde así que decidió ir a ver a su prometida para aclarar unas cuantas cosas. Pensó que lo mejor era ir por la ventana para que la cotilla de Nabiki no sospechara nada. Dio unos suaves golpecitos en el cristal y rápidamente Akane supo de quien se trataba, algo abatida abrió para que él pasara.

-¿Qué quieres Ranma? –

\- Hablar… Siento lo de esta noche –

\- No es tu culpa imagino –

\- Yo no las invité Akane… siempre hacen lo que quieren –

\- Lo sé… pero… no me gusta verlas tan cerca de ti –

\- ¿Estás celosa? –

\- ¿Debería? –

\- ¡No! No hice nada malo –

\- También lo sé – respondió sentándose en el borde de la cama cansada. Él se sentó a su lado.

\- Akane… yo… sigo pensando lo que te dije en el tejado, para mi eres mi única prometida, es solo que no puedo explicar porque nuestro compromiso está por encima del de Ukyo, ¿sabes? Lo de Shampoo no tiene sentido, sus leyes no me importan… pero herir a Ukyo me entristece –

\- ¿Hasta cuándo Ranma? ¿Hasta cuándo jugaremos a esto de estar prometidos cuando tienes ya dos prometidas más? –

\- No es un juego Akane… esto decidirá mi futuro… ¿no entiendes lo difícil que es para mí? –

\- ¿Y para mí? También es mi futuro… no puedo esperar eternamente a que ellas vean la realidad… a que tu tengas cien por cien claro lo que quieres –

\- Lo tengo claro, a ti –

\- ¿Cómo? –

\- Te quiero a ti Akane, ¿tanto te cuesta entenderlo? – al percatarse de lo que había dicho notó sus mejillas arder, por fin lo había dicho, quería a Akane… y no era momento para negarlo… así que esperó nervioso la respuesta de la peliazul.

\- Ranma… - dijo ella intentando asimilar las palabras del de la trenza.

\- Déjalo Akane… no… no… -

Akane acarició la cara de Ranma y colocó sus dos manos en su rostro, lo acercó hacia ella y le dio un dulce y tierno beso en los labios. Ambos cerraron los ojos y disfrutaron del momento. Ya no fue como esa noche en el tejado, era un beso lleno de confianza, que transmitía todo el cariño que se sentían, tranquilos por saber que eran correspondidos. Ranma se armó de valor y la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura, ella cambió su posición y colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven. En pocos segundos eso dejó de ser un inocente beso, la cosa se intensificó y siguieron besándose durante unos cuantos minutos, sabiendo que nadie los interrumpiría en ese momento. Sonrojados y algo agitados se separaron y se quedaron mirando con una sonrisa llena de felicidad un rato.

-Yo también… también te quiero a ti Ranma – dijo feliz Akane.

-¿En serio? – Ella asintió y le dio un rápido pero intenso beso que confirmaba todas sus dudas.

\- Siento ser tan celosa Ranma, pero no puedo evitarlo… - Él sonrió, por fin había admitido que sentía celos, su ego auentó.

\- Bueno, si estás celosa por mi, no me importa –

\- No seas tan egocéntrico y presumido –

\- Sabía que estabas loca por mi –

\- Ya puedes irte – dijo fingiendo molestía.

\- No sin otro beso – ahora fue su turno de besarla mientras la abrazaba.

\- ¿Qué haremos con ellas Ranma? –

\- Ah mmm, esto no te va a gustar… mi madre, bueno… ella quiere que tenga una cita con Shampoo y Ukyo mañana para que las conozca mejor… -

\- Ah no, eso sí que no… ¿crees que tu madre me odia? –

\- No, ella te adora, creo que si ella accede a algo así, es porque tiene algún plan para que tu ganes esta absurda pelea. Pero ella no sabe que hace tiempo que la ganaste –

\- Saotome gana el premio a hombre más cursi del mundo – dijo ella sacándole la lengua.

\- Oye… - dijo entrecerrando los ojos avergonzado y algo molesto – por cierto, no hagas eso con la lengua… o tendré que hacer algo al respecto – dijo con malicia.

\- ¡Pervertido! –

\- ¡Marimacho! – Ella sonrió, sabía que era broma.

\- Entonces… mañana irás con ellas… si crees que es por nuestro bien… no, no me importa –

\- No lo sé, espero que sea por nuestro bien –

\- No harás nada con ellas, ¿verdad?... no, no las besarás ¿no? –

\- No lo sé… tendrás que hacerlo tu si no… ahora que le he pillado el gusto… - Ella le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¡Idiota! – él la cayó con un tierno beso en la mejilla y ella le sonrió.

\- Que no tonta… buenas noches Akane – le dijo posicionándose en el borde de la ventana.

\- Buenas noches Ranma – susurró cerrando las cortinas.

Cuando volvió a colocarse en la cama, volvieron a picar el cristal, ella abrió curiosa y solo encontró una nota que decía "No puedo esperar a que sea mañana por la noche para volver a tener esta 'conversación' ;)" ella sonrió y pensó, _yo tampoco, pervertido._

 _..._

 **¿Qué os ha parecido esta continuación? Me encanta Akane celosa y Ranma romántico... sin dejar de ser ellos mismos claro ;)**


	13. Cita número 1

Al día siguiente Akane despertó muy contenta, sentía que por fin todo iba como tenía que ir, que desde la noche anterior su relación con Ranma había tomado forma, estaba claro que mil problemas vendrían a partir de ahora, pero podrían afrontarlos juntos. Estar prometidos no era nada fácil, había millones de personas en contra de la pareja, unos por querer separarlos otros por querer que avancen demasiado rápido. Se quedó pensando en su cama unos minutos con la almohada encima de la cabeza antes de levantarse y dirigirse al baño para cambiarse y enfrentar un nuevo día, día donde sabía que tendría que aprender a calmar y controlar sus celos.

Por otro lado Ranma despertó de repente cuando una de las patas de su padre aterrizó encima de su barriga, el panda seguía dormido pero rodando por los futones como siempre. Pero eso no iba a cambiar el buen humor de Ranma, que amaneció sintiendo aún el sabor de los labios de Akane. Acarició su propia boca con los dedos para reafirmar esa magnífica sensación, aquello que le recordaba que por fin él se había sincerado y que ella le correspondía. Su día tampoco sería fácil, tendría que lidiar con una cita con alguna de sus otras dos prometidas. Salió rápido de la habitación una vez se había vestido dirigiéndose hacia la cocina puesto que tenía hambre, pero a medio camino se encontró con Nabiki en el pasillo.

-Buenos días, Ranma. Te veo muy contento esta mañana.

\- Hola Nabiki, la verdad es que lo estoy, ¿tiene algo de malo?

\- No… me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver con los ruidos que escuché ayer en la habitación de mi hermanita pequeña… ¿acaso la visitaste durante la noche?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo quieres que haga tal cosa con esa marimacho? Como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer – dijo Ranma muy nervioso en un tono que ni él mismo se creyó ¿los había escuchado? No podía ser...

\- Vaya, entonces debe ser por tu cita de hoy con alguna de tus prometidas, no creo que a Akane le haga ninguna gracia verte feliz por eso.

\- Ya bueno, lo que tu digas, voy a desayunar.

El joven de la trenza suspiró aliviado al ver que Nabiki no insistía en el tema, podía ser que hubiera escuchado algún ruido, pero seguro que no llegó a oír lo que se decían. Al llegar al comedor vio a Akane sentada en su sitio habitual y al saludar a todos se la quedó mirando como un tonto y se sonrojó, lo mismo hizo ella.

-Vaya chicos, ¿nos hemos perdido algo? A qué viene esta vergüenza de buena mañana…- Dijo inocente Nodoka mientras sonreía hasta que vio que los prometidos giraban sus caras hacia ella frunciendo el ceño asustados. – Era… era broma hijo… ¿cómo has dormido?

\- ¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene tantas preguntas esta mañana? He dormido bien, muy bien, sin salir de mi habitación, tranquilo, todo bien, normal… como siempre, nada raro… - Todos miraron a Ranma pasmados, no entendían la actitud del chico que se veía altamente alterado. Akane ladeaba la cabeza en forma de negación, con lo mal que disimulaba su prometido estarían casados en menos de un día. Decidió acudir en su rescate.

\- Ya Ranma, no tienes por qué fingir… - él la miró entre asustado y desconcertado, ¿iba a explicar lo ocurrido? – ayer Ranma comió demasiado gracias a sus acosadoras y algo le sentó mal, me lo he encontrado esta noche dirección al baño y bueno, digamos que ahora ya no tiene nada en él como para que le duela la barriga… – Ranma la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, de todas las excusas posibles, su prometida había escogido una de las más vergonzosas, seguro que formaba parte de algún tipo de venganza por tener una cita con Shampoo o Ukyo, Akane realmente era muy celosa, pero a él eso le gustaba.

\- Oh hijo mío, haberlo dicho antes, te hubiera preparado algo especial para comer –

\- Ranma-kun, ¿estás mejor de la barriga? ¿Quieres que llamemos al doctor Tofu? – Comentó Kasumi maternalmente apoyando a Nodoka.

\- No gracias, como dice Akane, ya me libré de todo lo que podía haberme sentado mal – miró de reojo a la peliazul que no podía aguantarse la risa.

Cuando ya recogían los platos después del desayuno, las dos pretendientas de Ranma se presentaron en el hogar de los Tendo. Shampoo llevaba un vestido rojo ceñido, largo hasta los pies pero con un corte lateral que le llegaba hasta los muslos, con escote de barco dejando ver la mayor parte de sus pechos. Ukyo en cambio, llevaba una minifalda tejana y una discreta blusa blanca que remarcaba su bien moldeado cuerpo. Al verlas Akane abrió los ojos incrédula, ¿qué tipo de cita creían estas dos que pasarían con SU Ranma? Si ella ya era celosa antes de que Ranma se sincerara, ahora que realmente era suyo no pensó que lo sería aún más.

Nodoka invitó a las chicas a sentarse en el comedor, ella y Nabiki habían trazado unas pequeñas normas para esta ronda de citas. En el comedor ya estaban todos sentados, Kasumi sirvió té y galletas y entonces la mediana de las Tendo se levantó.

-Bien, después de ver el desastre del hotel de Kawaguchiko donde al final no se pudo decidir quién es la prometida oficial de Ranma, hemos pensado que lo correcto es que el chico, después de pasar tiempo con todas pueda decidir por él mismo. Hay unas cuantas reglas para que todo sea justo y no haya nada de trampas de por medio – Nabiki levantó el dedo índice sonriendo de lado – Uno: cuando Ranma esté en una de las citas, ninguna de las otras prometidas podrá intervenir de ninguna manera, es decir, no podrá seguirles, espiarles y mucho menos interrumpirles. Dos: no se podrá sabotear dicha cita de antemano ni usando a terceras personas ni con trucos raros de los vuestros. Tres: Akane también participará. Ella es su prometida y también deberá pasar rato con Ranma, una cosa es que vivan juntos y otra que hagan este tipo de actividades, así que es lo mínimo que puede hacer. Cuatro: cuando Ranma haya decidido con quien quiere casarse, las otras se retirarán y aceptarán su derrota ¿Entendido?

-¿Por qué tengo que formar parte de esta locura? – dijo la peliazul cruzándose de brazos, una cita con Ranma sonaba tan apetecible… pero tenía que disimular…

\- ¡Ja! No hace falta que pase más rato con ella para ver que es una marimacho sin remedio – comentó el muchacho indignado.

\- Ya está bien, estas son las pautas y así se hará, ¿entendido Ranma? – dijo Nodoka de forma autoritaria, él asintió y Akane no se quejó más.

\- Quiero añadir una norma más – comentó serio Ranma – aunque escoja a una de ellas, no tendré que casarme ahora mismo, lo haremos cuando nosotros estemos preparados. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Me parece justo hijo – respondió Nodoka esbozando una sonrisa, su plan marchaba viento en popa.

\- Shampoo estar de acuerdo, yo primera tener cita con Airen.

\- No, lo decidiremos con estos tres palitos, la que saque el más largo será la primera y la que tenga el más corto la última. Venga escoged – Nabiki colocó en su mano tres palitos escondiendo la parte final con la palma de la mano para que no pudieran adivinar su tamaño, las tres prometidas eligieron – bien, entonces el orden será Ukyo, Shampoo y Akane.

\- ¡Sí! Ya verás qué bien lo pasamos Ran-chan, he preparado un día que no olvidarás en la vida – la joven cocinera cogió al chico por el brazo y se lo llevó hacia la puerta. Él giró para ver a Akane, que lo miraba entre triste y enfadada, le guiñó el ojo y le regaló una sonrisa que la tranquilizó, él seguía pensando en ella.

La joven Kuonji y el pelinegro se dirigieron hacia su restaurante, que previamente había sido decorado con velas de color rojo, pétalos de rosas y luz tenue. Había una mesa adornada con corazones en el centro. Ella invitó a Ranma a sentarse y esperar mientras le cocinaba su okonomiyaki preferido. Tardó poco en sentarse con él y ofrecerle un crepe en forma de corazón, él se lo agradeció y empezó a comer.

-Ran-chan, sé que no hemos podido hablar mucho sobre nosotros últimamente, pero espero que esta cita sirva para que veas lo bien que nos podríamos llevar casados.

\- Mmm vale – dijo él sin soltar los palillos y engullir su comida.

\- Te podría cocinar esto cada día, ¿está rico verdad?

\- Sí, mucho, cocinas muy bien U-chan.

\- Gracias Ran-chan – se puso colorada – mejor que Akane, ¿verdad?

\- Bueno eso no es muy difícil… - ella sonrió triunfante, minipunto para Ukyo, pensó.

\- ¿Crees que nuestro futuro como marido y mujer nos hará felices?

\- U-chan… yo… ya sabes, no quiero hacerte daño, pero eres mi única amiga de la infancia y no sé si… - él no quería jugar con ella, pero ella no quería escuchar, así que lo interrumpió y cambió de tema.

\- Vamos, cuéntame algo, no sé, lo que te apetezca – colocó su cabeza sobre sus manos reposando los codos encima de la mesa y mirándolo con ojitos seductores.

\- Pues, no sé… las clases son muy aburridas en general y a parte del viaje a Kawaguchiko no ha pasado mucha cosa más. Bueno, el otro día estaba entrenando en el dojo y entró Akane, vendría enfadada por algo y no se dio cuenta de que había un trozo de madera suelto en el suelo y se cayó de cara, jajaja pobre es tan patosa… por suerte pude cogerla a tiempo antes de que se estampara del todo.

\- Ah, qué historia más… interesante… - decía ella evitando sonar borde, que mencionara a la peliazul en su cita no le hacía ninguna gracia - ¿algo más que quieras explicarme?

\- Pues… mmm… deja que piense. Ah sí, el otro día peleaba con mi padre por un trozo de pepinillo, ¿qué raro no? y Kasumi nos riñó como si fuéramos unos niños, creí que Akane haría lo mismo, pero en su lugar me defendió y me trajo otro pepinillo de la cocina… a veces ella puede ser también muy dul… - Kuonji lo interrumpió y cambió su agradable mirada por una que empezaba a dar miedo.

\- ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de Akane? Gracias. Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer cuando salgamos de aquí?

\- Lo que te apetezca U-chan – dijo él animado, recordar todas esas cosas de la Tendo lo habían puesto de bueno humor.

\- Está bien, en ese caso iremos al cine.

Llegaron al centro comercial y escogieron ver una película romántica, bueno ella lo eligió, él quería ver una de artes marciales y acción. Se sentaron juntos y compartieron unas cuantas palomitas. Poco a poco ella iba acercando su mano a la de Ranma, pero justo cuando iban a rozarse sus dedos el muchacho levantó el brazo para seguir comiendo sus golosinas. La película avanzaba y el momento más amoroso estaba por llegar, al joven Saotome se le cerraban los ojos "qué película más aburrida" pensaba. Finalmente el sueño pudo con él y fue Ukyo la encargada de despertarlo.

-¡Ranma! Te has dormido, la película ya ha terminado…

\- No me he dormido, solo descansaba los ojos, con esta oscuridad me picaban – dijo frotándose los párpados simulando picor.

Empezaron a caminar hasta el U-chan donde ambos ya se despedirían, ella se acercó a él y lo cogió de la camisa.

-Ran-chan, he pensado… que… podríamos acabar nuestra cita como en la peli… - decía ella sonrojándose mientras él se rascaba la cabeza… ¿qué había pasado en el film? Si todo lo que vio fueron sus sueños mientras dormía…

\- Mmm, claro, como no – dijo sin saber a qué se refería.

\- Vale, cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta 5 mentalmente.

Él hizo caso, cerró los ojos y empezó a contar hasta que notó las manos de Ukyo en su nuca, abrazándolo y el cuerpo de la chica pegado al suyo. Abrió los ojos de repente y vio a Ukyo acercándose temerariamente hacia su boca. Era muy tarde para apartarla, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue girar la cara y recibir ese inevitable beso en la mejilla. "Uff por poco" pensó. Kuonji se rio.

-Qué tímido eres Ran-chan, la próxima vez no te escaparás – le guiñó un ojo y él sonrió aliviado y sonrojado – me lo he pasado muy bien hoy, espero que esto te sirva para ver que estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

\- Yo también lo pasé bien U-chan, pero se hace tarde, mejor que vuelva ya a casa o mi madre se preocupará. ¡Nos vemos!

\- A-di-ós Ran-chan – dijo despidiéndose de forma seductora, pronunciando lentamente cada una de las sílabas.

Ranma corrió hacia el dojo de los Tendo. Ya eran casi las diez de la noche, y todos se preguntarían cómo había ido la cita, en especial cierta chica de pelo azul. Llegó y conversó con Nodoka y Nabiki brevemente para confirmar que las reglas se habían seguido al pie de la letra y sin decir demasiado sobre la cita subió a la habitación de su prometida que se encontraba haciendo deberes. Picó suavemente a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

\- Soy yo…

\- Pasa… - el joven entró y la vio sentada en su escritorio, no se había ni girado para verlo, tal y como pensaba ella estaba molesta.

\- ¡Hola Akane! – saludó intentando romper esa tensión.

\- ¿Cómo fue? – dijo seca clavando su mirada en las páginas que tenía en frente.

\- Eh, ah, bien, bien.

\- Me alegro.

\- ¿Me echaste de… de menos?

\- No. Para nada. Estuve aquí haciendo mis cosas – comentaba ella indiferente.

\- Vaya… es una lástima.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porqué yo sí te… te extrañé – dijo tímido Ranma mirando al suelo, ella, observando el lápiz que estaba usando sonrió complacida. Se levantó y fue lentamente hasta él sin decir nada, cuando estuvo cerca de él lo rodeó con sus brazos y reposó su cabeza en su pecho.

\- Yo también tonto.

\- Creí que estabas enfadada.

\- Y lo estaba… pero ya no.

\- Akane… puedo… ¿puedo besarte ya?

\- Espera, antes contéstame a esto ¿La besaste?

\- Mmm no… técnicamente no…

\- ¿Técnicamente? – frunció el ceño desconcertada y empezando a desconfiar.

\- Bueno, ella me besó en la mejilla, pero yo no quería, te lo juro Akane… - ella cogió el cojín de su cama y lo estampó contra la cara de Ranma.

\- ¡Pervertido!

\- ¡Loca!

\- ¿Me vas a besar ya o tengo que esperar a que llegue el día de mi cita? – dijo avergonzada, la verdad es que desde la noche anterior se preguntaba si Ranma regresaría a ella después de la cita con Ukyo, y no podía disimular ya más su felicidad al tenerlo allí.

Él se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios, se separó un poco de ella y sin separar sus frentes le susurró – no me cansaré nunca de esto – volvió a besarla, esta vez sin prisas, rodeando su cintura y disfrutando del momento. Ella lo apartó levemente.

-¿Me contarás cómo ha ido todo el día?

\- ¿Para qué? Lo más interesante está pasando ahora… - volvió a besarla, primero en los labios luego en la mejilla y terminó en su frente, dándole un beso de lo más protector.

\- ¿Crees que Ukyo aceptará tu decisión?

\- No le queda otra… odio tener que hacer esto, pero si esta es la única manera, que así sea…

CONTINUARÁ

Lo sé, lo sé, tardé mucho en actualizar, perdón... prometo que la próxima actualización será esta misma semana :)

La cota con Ukyo ha pasado sin demasiados altercados... ¿será igual la de Shampoo? Sabéis que no jaja!

Gracias por leer y comentar, de verdad!

virchuvancoff: Muchas gracias, intento que los personajes sean fieles a los de Rumiko, y aunque llegados a este punto la relación entre Ranma y Akane ya está más formalizada sigo intentando que se parezcan a ellos mismos :)

nancyricoleon: A mi también, Satori es encantador :)

SandyHanyou: Mil gracias Sandy, espero que te guste también este capítulo!

sexandryx: Gracias, seguiré actualizando siempre que pueda, tengo muchas ganas de continuar con esta segunda parte del fic :)

AbiTaisho: Lo que hubiera pagado por ver un final parecido en el Manga real jaja!

Sosa07: Gracias, y de nuevo gracias. Es muy difícil conseguir que una Akane y Ranma pareja sigan siendo ellos mismos a pesar de los mimos… o lo intento jaja, espero que te guste!


	14. Cita número 2

_Él se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios, se separó un poco de ella y sin separar sus frentes le susurró – no me cansaré nunca de esto – volvió a besarla, esta vez sin prisas, rodeando su cintura y disfrutando del momento. Ella lo apartó levemente._

 _-¿Me contarás cómo ha ido todo el día?_

 _\- ¿Para qué? Lo más interesante está pasando ahora… - volvió a besarla, primero en los labios luego en la mejilla y terminó en su frente, dándole un beso de lo más protector._

 _\- ¿Crees que Ukyo aceptará tu decisión?_

 _\- No le queda otra… odio tener que hacer esto, pero si esta es la única manera, que así sea…_

-¿Cómo crees que irá con Shampoo? – dijo preocupada Akane.

\- Quién sabe, con lo loca que está… - respondió Ranma sin darle demasiada importancia.

\- Pero las normas eran claras, no podía usar ninguna clase de hechizo…

\- Pero es Shampoo, Akane… No puedes fiarte de ella.

\- No quiero que se acerque demasiado a ti…

\- ¿Ya estás en modo celosa? – dijo él apretando la mejilla de la chica con el dedo índice… ella lo miró de reojo, ahora ya empezaba a saber cómo controlar su ira, así que respiró hondo.

\- Qué va… lo decía por ti. Yo creo que mañana tendré una cita con Kuno y luego con Ryoga, para acabar viendo el cielo estrellado con Shinnosuke por la noche…

\- Oye… ni se te ocurra.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porqué eres mi novia, y no quiero que vayas con otros por ahí – cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se tapó rápidamente la boca con la mano sonrojándose – bueno…

\- ¿Soy tu novia? – dijo ella colorada sonriendo, no podía ocultar su felicidad.

\- Bueno… no sé… si tú quieres, igual… yo pensé que con lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, pues quizás…pero si no quieres pues nada… - comentó rascándose la nuca empezando a sentirse absurdo por dar tantas explicaciones.

\- Sí quiero ser tu novia tonto – abrazó a Ranma con todas sus fuerzas, se sentía muy feliz, tanto que empezó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas – es solo que… con todo lo del compromiso impuesto por nuestros padres, pensé que nunca llegaría a pasar por la fase de tener novio… y la verdad es que me alegra mucho.

\- Oi Akane – dijo arropándola más hacía él – se te está pasando esto de ser marimacho… ya no te reconozco con tanta feminidad.

\- ¡Idiota!

\- Ah, así mejor… no quiero que cambies por ser mi no…

\- TU NOVIA, qué bien suena ¿verdad? – Ranma le besó cariñosamente la frente sin romper el abrazo satisfecho por la actitud de su chica, entre infantil y amorosa.

\- Recuerda que deberemos mantenerlo en secreto un tiempo…

\- Lo sé… Pero lo haremos bien.

….

La mañana siguiente Nabiki despertó temprano y esperó a que su hermana saliera de su habitación, la noche anterior escuchó unos ruidos y tenía clarísimo que ella y Ranma se estaban viendo a escondidas. También había apreciado que la pareja de prometidos discutía menos, o si lo hacían se les pasaba más rápido el enfado. No podía tolerar no saber algo, ella, la reina que todo lo sabía y que a todos engatusaba estaba siendo engañada, y por su hermana y cuñado, aquellos de quién sacaba más provecho. No podía permitir que su mayor fuente de ingresos estuviera tramando algo sin su consentimiento, a parte de ella, nadie más sabía que Shampoo y Ukyo le habían pagado para prolongar esta ronda de citas, y si Ranma se decidía ya por una de ellas, acabaría perdiendo dinero. La puerta de la habitación de su hermana se abrió.

-Akane, ¿cómo te va?

\- Buenos días Nabiki, si que has madrugado hoy – decía la peliazul bostezando.

\- Sí, y eso que tardé en dormirme ayer… había mucho alboroto en tu habitación.

\- Ah bueno, es que Ranma vino a pedirme los deberes que no había hecho.

\- Por estar con Ukyo…

\- Sí… por estar con ella…

\- Y hoy con Shampoo… lo llevas mejor de lo que creía hermanita.

\- Como dije yo no tengo ningún interés en toda esta tontería de la elección de Ranma, por mí que se quede con cualquiera de sus adorables prometidas.

\- Vamos Akane, los celos te están matando…

\- No digas tonterías… no quiero casarme con un pervertido como Ranma – dijo haciéndose a un lado y dirigiéndose hacia el baño – cualquiera diría que la que quiere algo con él eres tú.

La mediana de las Tendo se quedó en el pasillo disgustada, su hermana había disimulado muy bien, y como de costumbre, rechazó cualquier tipo de acercamiento hacia su prometido, pero estaba segura de que el joven Saotome desembucharía todo lo que ella quería oír. Esperó paciente a que el muchacho saliera, y cuando por fin lo hizo, se interpuso en su camino.

-Bueno, bueno… otra noche que has dormido poco…

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes? – comentó aún medio dormido.

\- Ayer te volví a escuchar en la habitación de Akane… aún no estáis casados ¿sabes?

\- Bah, ¿y quien quiere casarse con ella? La muy idiota… le pedí los deberes y no me los dejó copiar…

\- ¿Y por qué estuviste tanto rato?

\- Necesitaba copiar los deberes sí o sí gracias a ti y a mi madre… recuerda que estoy perdiendo el tiempo con unas estúpidas citas que yo no solicité… así que intenté de mil maneras que me los dejara, pero la muy marimacho no cedió.

\- Vaya… bueno, ¿preparado para tu cita con Shampoo?

\- Nunca se está preparado para nada con ella… Pero qué remedio…

"Mierda" pensó Nabiki, o los dos decían la verdad o la pareja estaba más unida de lo que ella pensaba… hasta en las excusas se habían puesto de acuerdo… tarde o temprano les pillaría, de eso no había ninguna duda.

Media hora después la joven amazona apareció en el comedor de los Tendo. Llevaba un vestido precioso, estilo chino, con cuello alto y botón lateral, una larga falda con una raja en el lado izquierdo que llegaba hasta el muslo. Era de color púrpura con un bordado rojo con flores de loto estampadas. Akane, que se encontraba desayunando la miró de arriba abajo, realmente lucía despampanante, después se miró a sí misma, llevaba una falda larga por las rodillas holgada y una sencilla camisa blanca, empezó a sentirse mal, qué vería Ranma en ella si no podía compararse con la belleza de Shampoo… pero ahora ella era su novia ¿no? Él mismo se lo había confirmado la noche anterior… su relación avanzaba, en secreto y a pasos cortos, pero por fin se había decidido por una de ellas, solo que las demás no lo sabían. Aun así no podía evitar sentirse inferior de algún modo, dos años escuchándole llamarla marimacho, fea o pechoplano no podían desvanecerse de su mente así como así. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina, no quería ver como él se iba con la joven china, ni la cara que pondría al verla.

Ranma bajó las escaleras y la amazona se abalanzó sobre él, le cogió el brazo y se hizo a un lado para que pudiera observar al detalle su cuerpo y su vestido, tan ceñido que poco dejaba a la imaginación.

-¿Gustarte Airen? Escoger expresamente para cita de hoy.

\- Es mmm… muy bonito, supongo – Ranma no era un chico como los demás, a él estas cosas no le llamaban demasiado la atención, aunque no podía negar que se veía guapa.

\- Vamos cuñadito, pórtate bien eh… esperemos que el vestido de Shampoo permanezca en su sitio…

\- ¡Nabiki! Ranma es todo un caballero, jamás haría las cosas que tu insinúas – replicó Nodoka.

\- A mí no importarme suegra, Ranma poder hacer conmigo lo que quiera- el chico se sonrojó y tragó saliva fuertemente. En la cocina se escuchó un vaso de cristal caer al suelo y romperse en pedacitos.

\- ¡A mí sí que no me importa lo que hagáis o dejéis de hacer, iros ya y dejad de molestar! – gritó Akane que sin asomar la cabeza evidenciando su enfado.

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la casa y se dirigieron hacía el parque de atracciones, de camino Shampoo iba frotándose contra Ranma, que nervioso intentaba separarse de ella, cosa totalmente imposible. Lo primero que la china quiso hacer fue ir a comprar una nube de azúcar para compartir con su querido Airen, que adorando el dulce, accedió sin ningún problema. Ella cogía pedacitos del algodón y se lo colocaba al chico en la boca, haciendo que éste se deshiciera al entrar en contacto con su lengua. Vale, Ranma no había tenido nunca novia antes, pero incluso él se había dado cuenta de que esto que estaba haciendo era demasiado romántico, si Akane lo viera así lo mataría. Sabiamente decidió dejar de hacer eso y saciar su hambre con un nikuman, aunque Shampoo no dejó de insistirle en que era ella la que quería alimentarlo, esta vez él se opuso educadamente. La siguiente parada estaba en la casa de los espejos, al pelinegro esas cosas no le hacían ninguna gracia, pero su acompañante lo arrastró. Para no perderse ella cogió su mano fuertemente durante todo el trayecto de la atracción, y él no pudo evitar pensar en la pequeña y firme mano de Akane, y de cómo entrelazaron sus dedos volviendo hacia el hotel de Kawaguchiko o cuando él quiso mostrarle el dojo, deseaba poder ir así con ella siempre, sin tener que esconderse, sin tener miedo de lo que los demás pensaran, solo tenía que aguantar esa cita con Shampoo y la próxima ya sería con su marimacho preferida. Se dio cuenta de que la joven amazona siempre se había acercado a él, y siempre había sido muy cariñosa, y aunque a veces se ponía nervioso por sus acercamientos, a veces demasiado atrevidos, nunca tuvo esa ansiedad de querer acariciarla como le pasaba con Akane, cuantas veces buscó excusas para poder acercarse a ella… como agradecía lo torpe que era su novia y todas esas situaciones en que tenía que agarrarla para evitar que cayera o tropezara...

-Ranma, tu estar muy feliz… sonreír todo el rato, aiya ¡Nosotros casarnos pronto! – de repente el chico regresó a la realidad, estaba tan contento pensando en su chica que se había olvidado de su cita.

\- Bueno… me gusta el parque de atracciones…

\- ¿Y yo Ranma, yo te gusto? – dijo haciéndole ojitos y aleteando sus pestañas de forma seductora.

\- Shampoo… sé que tu eres lista… sé que sabes quién me gusta…

\- Ranma estar equivocado, tu creer que gustarte chica Tendo, pero tu solo estar confundido. Deja que yo te enseñe qué significar querer.

\- No es necesario…

\- Dejar ya de hablar, pasémoslo bien en cita, aun quedar mucho rato por delante. ¿Qué querer hacer?

\- Me gustaría subir a la montaña rusa, aunque con tu vestido… no creo que podamos.

\- No haber problema Airen… - la chica cogió con ambas manos la parte baja de su vestido y de un único y firme tirón recortó la falda hasta dejarla por encima de las rodillas – ahora ser mucho más cómodo, ir a montaña rusa.

…

A unos pocos kilómetros de allí, en su casa, Akane se comía las uñas nerviosa por la cita de su ahora ya novio con esa aprovechada que seguro haría de las suyas para conseguir un beso suyo, ¡ja! Ni que eso fuera a pasar… la única con derecho a saborear esos labios era ella, y por encima de su cadáver dejaría que alguien experimentara esa sensación tan placentera. Se debatía consigo misma sobre si ir a espiarles o no, pero eso estaba prohibido en ese absurdo reglamento que su tía y hermana habían elaborado. Confiaba en él, pero no en ella, eso es lo que se repetía internamente… No podía seguir así, tenía que distraerse o se volvería loca… aceptó bastante bien la cita de Ranma con Ukyo, pero con ésta otra era totalmente distinto, si alguna iba a jugar sucio, esa sería Shampoo sin duda. Finalmente hizo uso de su razón y decidió centrarse en algo más productivo, así que se dirigió a la cocina para preparar mochis para todos.

….

Ranma y Shampoo se encaminaron hacia la montaña rusa y subieron a la atracción, ella lo agarró fuerte aunque no tenía miedo, quería acercarse a él todo lo que pudiera y tenía que seducirlo sí o sí, sus oportunidades se estaban agotando y no soportaría perder ante Akane… ya no sabía qué más hacer para conseguir captar su atención… no valían trucos o hechizos… pero nadie dijo que hacer teatro estuviera prohibido. En uno de los loopings ella fingió desmayarse y rápidamente se abrazó con más fuerza a Ranma, que preocupado le preguntó cómo estaba, ella le susurró que se sentía tan asustada que se había mareado. Cuando se acabó el recorrido él, creyéndola, la cogió en brazos para llevarla a uno de los bancos y hacer que mejorara. Mientras caminaba unos gritos que iban en su dirección llamaron su atención. Se trataba de Mousse, que como un loco corría hacia ellos con el trozo de tela del vestido roto de Shampoo en las manos.

-¡Cerdo pervertido! ¡Suelta a Shampoo ahora mismo!

\- No ves que se encuentra mal, no pienso soltarla.

\- ¿Qué me dices de esta tela? Tu se la has roto y ahora pretendes manchar su honor… ¡vas a morir Saotome!

\- Pero qué estás diciendo… Shampoo está mare… - no pudo terminar su frase porque la amazona se incorporó y dirigió una mirada asesina al joven chino.

\- ¡Tú callar pato tonto! Destrozar mi cita con Airen.

\- ¿Pero tu no estabas mareada?

\- Yo estarlo… pero pato distraerme…

\- Oh mi amada Shampoo estás bien – Mousse corrió hacia ella para abrazarla pero se pasó de largo y acabó rodeando sus brazos sobre una viejecita que pasaba por allí, y aprovechando que estaba falta de cariño, correspondió atrevidamente al abrazo – Oh… como te quiero… cuánto esperé tenerte así entre mis brazos.

\- Mousse, Shampoo está aquí… ponte las gafas… - dijo Ranma a quien le caía una gota por la sien - ¿estabas fingiendo verdad? – ahora miró hacia la china.

\- Yo no fingir, encontrarme mal y luego mejor gracias a Airen…

\- ¿Por qué no le haces un poco más de caso a Mousse? Te quiere con locura… y es un buen chico, raro y ciego, pero muy servicial.

\- ¡Yo querer a Ranma! – dijo ella haciendo una pataleta como una niña pequeña.

\- Me quieres como quien quiere a un trofeo, para mostrar a tu tribu lo buena que eres y poder regresar con orgullo a tu aldea… no por nada más.

\- Tu no saber nada… yo enamorarme de ti, y yo hacer que tu te enamores de mi algún día. Chica fea no poder ser tu mujer nunca.

\- Shampoo, vine aquí a por ti porque tu abuela te busca, ha habido un imprevisto en el Neko Hanten… - dijo Mousse algo derrotado, no soportaba escuchar a su querida diciendo esas cosas.

\- Aiya, bueno Ranma, nosotros finalizar cita, ¡pero vernos de nuevo en dos días para que tu escoger prometida! Pensar bien en lo que te pierdes si no me escoges a mi - juntó sus brazos para mostrar mejor sus atributos – Wo ai ni – dijo sensualmente para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla e irse corriendo hacia su restaurante. El joven de la trenza pensó "oh oh, ahora a explicarle a Akane que ella también me besó…"

\- ¿Pasó algo grave en el Neko? – preguntó curioso y algo preocupado Ranma.

\- Nada Saotome… hoy no he visto a la vieja… simplemente quería que esta cita se acabara, no aguanto ver como Shampoo se pone así en evidencia, me da pena.

\- Ella se porta muy mal contigo… pero sigues defendiéndola. No lo entiendo.

\- El amor es así, seguramente mi amor por ella es como el que ella te tiene a ti, aunque los dos sabemos que no es correspondido, no podemos rendirnos.

\- Pero yo no la quiero Mousse, nunca la querré… yo ya elegí.

\- Lo sé Ranma, y te felicito por ello… hace mucho que sé que tu y Akane os queréis, solo era cuestión de tiempo que vosotros también lo vierais.

\- ¿Era obvio, verdad?

\- Solo para quien quería verlo… y desde luego Shampoo no quiere hacerlo.

\- Espero que cuando lo vea, tu estés a su lado para que abra bien los ojos y se dé cuenta de lo que siente por ti…

\- Lo mismo espero yo…

Los dos jóvenes asintieron y se despidieron amigablemente, nunca habían tenido una conversación de esta clase, y la verdad es que Ranma se sentía bien, creía entender un poco más al chico pato y de paso, comprender en cierto modo a Shampoo. Deseaba regresar a casa con Akane, por fin toda esa tontería de las citas había terminado, o eso creía, solo le faltaba la que más ansiaba, una cita con su novia. Quería preparar algo bonito y romántico, a fin de cuentas, era su primera cita oficial, y una donde no tendrían que preocuparse de las otras pretendientas ya que tenían prohibido intervenir.

Entró rápidamente y se quitó los zapatos avisando de su llegada, al levantar la cabeza vio a Akane, que lo esperaba con unos guantes de cocina y un delantal sujetando una bandejita.

-¡Hola Ranma! Viniste pronto.

\- Sí bueno… la cita terminó antes de lo previsto.

\- Ven, ven al comedor, he hecho algo para ti – le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Seguro que quiere vengarse de mí porque está celosa", pensó él. Lo sentó delante de la mesa y colocó un plato con dos mochis de té verde – toma los he hecho yo.

\- No pretenderás que me coma esto – ella asintió sonriendo con los ojos cerrados – no pienso hacerlo.

\- Claro que lo harás, me he pasado toda la tarde cocinando – miró de reojo a su padre, a Nabiki y Kasumi que también estaban en el comedor, esperando que animaran al muchacho a comer si no querían verla enfadada.

\- Sí Ranma, come come, estarán de muerte – dijo Soun sudando.

\- De muerte porque moriré… - susurró Ranma irónico.

\- Vamos cuñadito, no le hagas el feo a tu prometida…

\- Déjalo, si tanto asco te dan tranquilo, una vez te hayas casado con Shampoo no tendrás que volver a probar mis horribles dulces.

\- Vamos Akane, no te enfades.

\- No me enfado, ve con Ukyo a que te haga unos ricos okonomiyakis – decía la peliazul llena de rabia aguantando sus lágrimas. Ranma lo vio, ese tipo de cosas eran las que confundían a Akane, las que le hacían dudar de si él la acabaría escogiendo a ella o no…en un impulso cogió los mochis, se levantó y se colocó frente a su prometida. Sin pensarlo dos veces los introdujo en su boca y los tragó sin querer masticarlos.

\- Mmm qué ricos – decía él intentando no ahogarse.

\- ¿De verdad? – Él asintió dulcemente – Gracias.

Por un momento olvidaron que no estaban solos. Él se perdió en los ojos de su prometida y en como ahora brillaban de felicidad, se sintió mal por haberla hecho enfadar, pero él era sincero con ella, siempre había sido así…

\- Entonces, ¿me perdonas?

\- Claro.

Él se inclinó y posó sus labios sobre los de ella, fue en ese mismo instante que él abrió los ojos de par en par y encontró los de Akane mirándolo fijamente perpleja, pero más sorprendidos estaban Soun, Nabiki y Kasumi, que no podían esconder su asombro. No pudieron decir nada, así que Ranma aprovechó para susurrarle a Akane "¡golpéame!" ella reaccionó y de una patada lo mandó volar por los aires mientras gritaba "pervertido". Nabiki sonrió, por fin lo había visto, a ver cómo salían ahora de esta.

….

CONTINUARÁ

…..

Tardé mucho en actualizar… I know, gomen millones de veces… pero he tenido (y estoy teniendo) un problema familiar y no puedo dedicarle el tiempo que quiero… espero que todo mejore y a partir de ahora reanudar las actualizaciones de todas mis historias.

Por ahoratenía ganas de escribir sobre un beso imprevisto delante de la familia, y ya tengo ganas de mostrar cómo reaccionarán todos ante esto… también de cómo Nabiki querrá seguir obteniendo dinero a partir de esto…

Como siempre, gracias por leer y comentar y seguirme y perdonarme la demora en actualizar, un beso para todos!

 **netokastillo:** ¿Bueno qué te pareció la cita con Shampoo? Más light de lo que esperaba en realidad, pero es que Mousse hizo que las cosas fueran mucho más fáciles… ¡Saludos!

 **Yahiko Saotome:** No la olvido, aquí tienes una actualización :)

 **anabellgonzalez92:** Muchas gracias, me ha alegrado un montón saber que te gusta mi fic, comentarios como el tuyo me animan a continuar. ¡Un abrazo!

 **nancyricoleon:** Poco a poco parece que Ranma va dejando claro a quién quiere, el problema está en que como siempre, nadie quiere hacerle caso :(

 **virchuvancoff:** ¡Gracias!

 **xandryx:** Me encanta que te imagines las escenas, eso es que consigues meterte en la historia. Gracias por tus comentarios :) ¡un abrazo!

 **Alambrita:** Siento tardar tanto en actualizar pero entre trabajo y unos problemillas familiares no doy al abasto :( espero poder colgar el próximo capítulo pronto :) ¡Gracias por seguirlo!

 **Sosa07:** ¡Hola! Pues sí, aunque a veces he leído historias sobre Ranma haciendo más caso a otras prometidas en lugar de Akane… yo nunca lo he visto así… creo que su prioridad siempre ha sido la peliazul. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **AbiTaisho:** Pues no ha sido tan show la cita… pero es que Shampoo reaparecerá jajaja. Por ahora a ver cómo salen Ranma y Akane de esta…

 **Blaupadme:** Muchísimas gracias, tus palabras me han emocionado y encantado… de verdad gracias por apreciar y pensar tan bien de mi trabajo, sé que se puede mejorar mucho pero siempre alegra saber que lo que hago gusta a alguien! Un abrazo!


	15. El beso

_Por un momento olvidaron que no estaban solos. Él se perdió en los ojos de su prometida y en como ahora brillaban de felicidad, se sintió mal por haberla hecho enfadar, pero él era sincero con ella, siempre había sido así…_

 _\- Entonces, ¿me perdonas?_

 _\- Claro._

 _Él se inclinó y posó sus labios sobre los de ella, fue en ese mismo instante que él abrió los ojos de par en par y encontró los de Akane mirándolo fijamente perpleja, pero más sorprendidos estaban Soun, Nabiki y Kasumi, que no podían esconder su asombro. No pudieron decir nada, así que Ranma aprovechó para susurrarle a Akane "¡golpéame!" ella reaccionó y de una patada lo mandó volar por los aires mientras gritaba "pervertido". Nabiki sonrió, por fin lo había visto, a ver cómo salían ahora de esta._

...

Los tres miembros de la familia Tendo no creían lo que acababan de presenciar: Ranma besando a Akane en los labios. No fue un error, no fue sin querer, no fue en la mejilla… fue un beso tierno e intencionado, como los que se dan los enamorados. Akane giró levemente la cabeza asustada al ver la cara de los sorprendidos espectadores, ninguno decía nada, solamente tenían la boca abierta, la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Soun se los frotaba, incrédulo, Kasumi tenía la mano en la boca y Nabiki fruncía el ceño. La joven peliazul pensó rápido, tenía que reaccionar antes de que los demás lo hicieran.

-¡Maldito Ranma! No tenía que burlarse así de mi – gritó fingiendo furia.

Nadie le hizo caso, la romántica escena se repetía en las mentes de sus familiares. Por suerte para ella la bombilla se encendió justo a tiempo.

-Ya es la segunda vez que Shampoo consigue que Ranma caiga bajo uno de sus trucos, primero con los estornudos y los abrazos y ahora con vete a saber qué y los besos – Nabiki levantó la cabeza y levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Quieres decir que no estáis enamorados Akane? – dijo Soun empezando a llorar, él se había hecho muchas ilusiones… ella negó con la cabeza – oh, pero si ha sido precioso… ¿dónde está ese panda cuando más lo necesito?

\- ¿Insinúas que Ranma te ha besado por un hechizo de Shampoo? A mí me ha parecido un acto de lo más natural y espontaneo… - comentó seria Nabiki como un policía malo haría en el interrogatorio de una película.

\- La verdad es que a mí también me ha parecido algo muy tierno e improvisado Akane-chan… es una pena que no sea real… - dijo Kasumi algo trsite.

\- Cómo va a ser real… Ranma y yo nunca nos besaríamos por voluntad propia…

\- Vaya… ¿y qué habrá podido ser el detonador de toda esta locura? Lo único que le has dicho ha sido "gracias" y "claro" nada fuera de lo común… - desconfió Nabiki.

\- Pues será una de esas dos palabras… Imagino… - decía Akane algo más nerviosa.

Justo en ese instante Ranma, convertido en mujer, entró junto con su padre y madre que recién llegaban a la casa después de hacer unas compras. Miró rápidamente a Akane para ver si podía entender en qué situación estaban, con la excusa de tener que tomar un baño caliente para transformarse en hombre de nuevo desapareció sin casi mediar palabra. Aunque sabiamente se escondió detrás de la pared del comedor para intentar descubrir qué excusa había usado su prometida.

-Akane-chan, ¿qué te hizo esta vez mi hijo para que lo golpearas así?

\- Verá tía… Shampoo le dio algo de comer a Ranma durante la cita que provoca que cuando una chica hable con él quiera besarla… y bueno, pues él me be-besó…

\- ¿Y nos lo hemos perdido? El primer beso de nuestro hijo y nos lo perdemos Genma… somos unos padres horribles. ¿No lo grabaste Nabiki?

\- Lo siento tía me pilló desprevenida… aunque creo que no ha sido el primer beso de este par… Ranma se veía muy seguro de sí mismo…

\- ¿Es eso cierto Akane-chan? ¿Ya os habíais besado antes?

\- ¡Claro que no! – Gritó muy avergonzada y sonrojada - ¡Nunca nos habíamos besado antes!

\- Creo que sí… cuando él se convirtió en gato – dijo Kasumi, todos asintieron – o cuando hicisteis Romeo y Julieta…

\- ¡Ninguna de esas cuenta! – vociferó Akane de nuevo.

El joven de la trenza creyó entender cómo salir de esta y agradeció a su novia la facilidad que tenía para inventarse cosas creíbles como esa, él seguramente hubiera metido la pata y los hubieran acabado descubriendo. Se adentró en la bañera, cambió a chico y se colocó su ropa de nuevo, al salir por la puerta del baño descubrió a Nabiki apoyada en la pared esperándolo.

-Hola Ranma… ¿cómo ha ido con Shampoo?

\- Bueno, bien creo.

\- Aha, tan bien que has acabado besando a Akane…

\- No fui yo quien así lo quiso… seguramente la loca de Shampoo puso algo en ese nikuman que comí.

\- ¿Quieres saber cómo se activa el hechizo? Podemos repetir lo que dijo Akane, al terminar deberías querer besarme.

\- ¿Cómo? Estás loca…

\- ¿De verdad?... Empecemos. Gracias – dijo Nabiki acercándose al joven repitiendo las palabras que su hermana había dicho antes de que él la besara – Claro.

Ranma tenía que disimular, colocó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Nabiki, ella se tensó por un momento, ¿la besaría de verdad? ¿Lo del hechizo no era mentira? Él cerró los ojos y se acercó hacia su cuñada, esperaba que ella lo frenara en algún momento pero no lo hacía, claramente era una lucha sobre quien cedería primero, y con lo tercos que eran, ninguno cedería. Se inclinaba muy lentamente hacia ella, tembloroso e inseguro, sin duda no iba a ser un beso como el que le dio a su novia, pero ella retrocedería antes de que nada pasara, ¿no? Estaban a unos escasos 7 centímetros cuando Akane apareció por detrás.

-¡Ranma! ¡Nabiki! – los dos se apartaron rápidamente.

\- Vaya hermanita, no me dejaste comprobar si los besos de Ranma son buenos o no.

\- ¡Apártate de Ranma ahora!

\- No te pongas celosa, solo nos íbamos a besar por el hechizo de Shampoo, ¿lo has olvidado?

\- Esto no tiene ningún sentido, me voy al dojo a entrenar – dijo el pelinegro que quería salir de esa situación rápidamente.

\- Un momentito jovencito… ¿no pensaréis que me he creído esta patraña del truco de la pobre china, no? Me estáis escondiendo algo y quiero saber qué es… a menos que me deis 5000 yenes, iré a preguntarle yo misma a Shampoo sobre lo del hechizo y le contaré a ella, a Ukyo, a Kodachi, Kuno y Ryoga cómo ha sido el bonito beso que os habéis dado – los dos prometidos se miraron cansados… no tenían ya más ganas de aguantar este tipo de cosas, Ranma iba a hablar, pero Kasumi apareció por detrás.

\- Nabiki, si no les dejas en paz le diré a papá que necesito los ahorros que tiene para tu universidad, no son muchos, pero créeme que si yo se lo pido, te quedarás sin ellos. Si lo del beso sale de esta casa, olvídate de tus estudios – dijo la mayor pacíficamente sin dejar de sonreír haciendo que todos la miraran con algo de miedo y respeto.

\- Qué aburrida eres Kasumi… solo jugaba con ellos… ¡tranquilos, no diré nada tortolitos! Sé que nunca se atreverían a besarse porque sí – se dio la vuelta y se fue por donde había venido.

\- Gracias Onee-chan – dijo Akane.

\- No hay de qué… chicos tenéis que ser más cuidadosos, lo de hoy bueno… cualquiera puede despistarse, pero el otro día… en el tejado… ejem… se os veía desde el patio – los dos enrojecieron de golpe y pestañearon repetidas veces incrédulos, ella sonrió divertida – tranquilos, yo fui la única que os vio. Os ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, pero debéis tener más cuidado, ya sabéis como son en esta familia – los dos asintieron avergonzados y se fueron cada uno a su respectiva habitación.

A lo lejos se oía a Soun llorar mientras abrazaba a su amigo panda… por el momento aún no habría boda…

CONTINUARÁ

...

Hola a todos, he decidido subir este capítulo porque tenía muchas ganas de mostraros cómo se solucionaba lo del beso inesperado :) es un capitulito corto, pero me ha gustado escribirlo. Como os dije, las cosas no van demasiado bien en mi vida y por eso me estoy demorando más de la cuenta en subir actualizaciones.

Os pido paciencia, quiero acabar todas las historias que tengo, y eso haré, aunque con algo de calma, mi intención es publicar un capítulo por semana a partir de ahora, ya que esto de escribir me alegra y me distrae de otros problemillas :) En el siguiente cap, contestaré a todas vuestras reviews, porque me encanta hacerlo y ya que dedicáis un tiempo a mi historia, quiero hacer lo mismo y dedicaros un tiempo a vosotros.

Espero que os guste, ¡abrazos enormes!


	16. Cita número 3

Shampoo Salió pronto del Neko Hanten decidida a arruinar la cita de Ranma con Akane. Quería hacerlo bien, no quería que la descalificaran así que se ceñiría a las normas y no haría trampa. Ella no era tonta, ya había observado que la relación entre su airen y su prometida había cambiado… esas miradas, esas sonrisas… y claro, también estaba todo el tema de Jusenkyo… sabía que pocas opciones tenía de ganar, sin embargo no iba a rendirse, no tan rápido.

Por suerte ahora contaba con alguien que la ayudaría en este cometido, aunque también era su rival, Ukyo era una chica lista pero también demasiado poco femenina y fea pensaba. Cocinaba bien, sí, pero no tanto como ella. Astutamente decidió ir hacia el U-chan para trazar un plan con la joven Kuonji con el fin de destruir a la pareja Saotome Tendo.

-¡Nihao!

\- Hola Shampoo, pasa… ¿cómo te fue la cita con Ran-chan?

\- Cita ir bien, de hecho muy bien. ¿La tuya?

\- Genial… lo cierto es que… - se puso colorada - ¡casi nos besamos!

\- No ser verdad o yo matarte ahora… - la china la amenazó a la cocinera con uno de los cuchillos de la mesa.

\- Vamos Shampoo… seguro que tú también lo intentaste alguna vez… - comentó mientras giraba un okonomiyaki de la parrilla – lo que… lo que debería preocuparnos es si Akane lo ha besado.

\- ¡Imposible! Ranma no fijarse en chica fea de ese modo… - dijo enfadada.

\- Pero Shampoo… tú los has visto… es obvio que a ella le gusta.

\- ¡Claro! Airen ser el más guapo.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

\- A eso venir yo… ves como mi plan inicial ser el mejor… tu no querer usarlo… ahora ser tarde.

\- ¿Cuál? Podemos volver a intentarlo si crees que funcionará.

\- Oh sí, ser muy, muy efectivo…

\- ¿Y no rompe las reglas de Nabiki?

\- Mmmm – se quedó pensando la joven china – no, ellas nunca decir nada de esto.

\- ¡Genial! Cuéntame.

\- Matar a Akane… nosotras dormirla… tampoco querer que sufrir, no ser su culpa ser fea y prometida de mi Airen. Luego tirarla al río… nadie enterarse.

\- Shampoo… empiezo a sospechar que lo dices en serio…

\- Amazonas nunca bromear con esto… yo darle el beso de la muerte en su día… yo así cumplir promesa.

\- Estás loca… en lugar d alguien – pronunció lentamente la palabra asesinar para que quedará grabada en el cerebro de la del pelo morado – hablaremos con Ryoga, Kuno y Kodachi para que ellos mismos destrocen su cita. No les pediremos nada… simplemente "nos los encontraremos" y les diremos que Ran-chan y Akane están solos… el resto fluirá solo.

\- Bueno, bien, no matar… tu plan también ser bueno, poco fiable, pero bueno.

….

En ese mismo instante a unas cuantas casas de distancia Ranma y Akane se disponían a salir del hogar de los Tendo para disfrutar de su cita. Ambos estaban nerviosos, era su primera cita oficial, y lo mejor de todo es que sabían que nadie podía interrumpirles. O eso creían. Nabiki y Nodoka recordaron a la pareja las normas que ellas mismas habían creado, y les desearon mucha suerte, bueno la señora Saotome lo hizo, Nabiki solo pensaba cómo podía sacar partido de todo eso una vez se terminaran las rondas de citas. Los dos chicos salieron y se dirigieron hacia el centro, Ranma no tenía muy claro qué hacer con Akane… los días en Kawaguchiko habían estado de maravilla, pero de vuelta a la ciudad solo se habían visto a escondidas. Pensó en varias actividades para hacer, lo primero que hizo fue descartar repetir algo que ya había hecho con Ukyo o Shampoo en sus citas previas, su cita con ella era distinta, así que quería algo que no se pudiera comparar. Cuanto habían avanzado como para que él llegara a esta conclusión. Ojalá pudiera besarla frente a todos, o cogerle la mano, por favor ¿cuándo se había vuelto tan cursi? Se sonrojó él solo mientras pensaba en todo eso.

Akane lo miraba de reojo enfundado en sus pensamientos, bajó la mirada hacia la mano de su prometido y pensó si estaría mal entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos, aunque estuvieran en público… era una cita, ¿no tendría nada de malo no? Echaba de menos esa sensación que pocas veces habían podido experimentar. Se preguntaba cómo sería el momento en que él la escogiera frente a todos… porque, ¿lo hará verdad? Negó con la cabeza. – _Deja de pensar en negativo Akane, él ya te ha dejado claro a quien quiere… aunque nunca lo haya hecho delante de nadie… ¿a no? Te defendió delante de Ukyo y Shampoo y te besó frente a toda tu familia_ – se sonrojó con su pensamiento al recordar la escena, lo raro es que sintió que estaba bien, quería que él tuviera esa actitud con ella siempre… Los dos no habían vuelto a hablar desde el incidente del comedor, el chico estaba sumamente avergonzado por lo que había sucedido… no sabía cómo se había tomado ella que la hubiera besado frente a su padre y hermanas.

-Lo siento – dijo él cabizbajo.

\- ¿Mm? – ella no entendía qué pasaba.

\- Ya sabes, por lo del beso de antes…

\- No… mmm… no pasa nada. Pero ¿por qué lo hiciste?

\- No lo sé… simplemente… pues me apeteció – dijo sincero y ruborizado. Akane sonrió, si él hacía estas cosas porque sí, porque le salían del corazón, es que su relación iba bien.

\- No tienes que disculparte… ojalá…mmm ojalá pudiéramos hacerlo más a menudo – susurró ella juntando sus manos frente sus piernas – bueno, no solo besarnos… ir de la mano y hacer…

\- Hacer lo que normalmente hacen los novios – la interrumpió, ella asintió alegre de que él quisiera lo mismo.

\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer en nuestra primera cita?

\- Pues, mmm, le he dado muchas vueltas, quería que fuera algo especial, pero no sé si te gustará.

-¡Me gustará! Seguro.

\- Qué positiva estás, si no sabes qué haremos – sonrió él dándole un golpecito en el brazo – ¿y si tenía pensado llevarte a un túnel del terror?

\- Pues me lo pasaría bien igual… no me asusta…

\- Jajaja, que no, si en el Túnel del amor maldito estabas asustadísima.

\- ¡Qué mentira!

\- ¿Me estás llamando mentiroso? ¿Crees que no vi cómo te agarrabas a Ryoga?

\- Porqué él fue mucho más caballeroso que tú.

\- Oh claro, el bueno de Ryoga siempre tan dulce con la pobre Akane… - decía Ranma haciendo voz infantil y de reproche.

\- ¡Eres peor que un niño!

\- Y tu una marimacho sin remedio.

Escondidas detrás de unos matorrales se encontraban Ukyo y Shampoo espiando a la pareja, mirándolos perplejas, igual después de todo no hacía falta que nadie interviniera, ellos solos ya discutían sin ayuda de nadie. Ambas sonrieron al ver como se peleaba la pareja, así que decidieron volver a sus respectivos restaurantes, al fin y al cabo, ya habían notificado lo de la cita a sus otros pretendientes.

-Lo siento… - dijo Akane de repente sin mirar al chico de la trenza a la cara.

\- ¿Por qué? – respondió en tono enfadado.

\- Por ponerte celoso en el túnel… no era mi intención, yo siempre quise ir contigo pero… Ukyo apareció y todo se torció.

\- Perdóname a mí también, no debí tratarte como lo hice. Bueno… en general perdona por haber sido un idiota contigo todo este tiempo.

\- Mmm a mí también, por haber sido celosa y poco cariñosa.

\- Jajaja estaremos así todo el día. Empecemos de cero, desde hoy Akane Tendo, ¿quieres ser mi novia y olvidar que fuimos unos idiotas todo este tiempo?

\- Acepto Ranma Saotome.

Él miró hacia los dos lados y al ver que no se acercaba nadie se inclinó hacia la peliazul para besarla y así acabar de sellar ese trato que acababan de hacerse, pero un estruendoso ruido hizo que se apartara rápidamente.

-¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi princesa!

-¡Kuno! – gritaron la pareja a la vez.

\- Yo Tatewaki Kuno impediré que esta cita se lleve a cabo. Dulce Akane, ven a mis brazos, yo te liberaré de este rufián.

\- No será necesario – dijo la peliazul colocando su mano en su cara mostrando incredulidad.

\- Akane no irá a ningún sitio contigo.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Y quién lo impedirá?

\- Yo, su nov…- oh oh, Ranma iba a fastidiarla por segunda vez – no… noble amigo – la chica lo miró de reojo… y luego era él el que la llamaba patosa…

\- ¿Noble amigo? Si siempre estás insultándola… tú no mereces ni ser su amigo.

\- Kuno-senpai, gracias por preocuparte, pero esta cita no es como imaginas, es una imposición de nuestra familia, así que si nos dejas en paz podremos terminar con esta tontería.

-¡Oh tierna Akane! Claro, así después podrás ser libre y podremos disfrutar de un día en la playa con la joven de la trenza.

\- Eh mmm sí, lo que tu digas. Vamos Ranma.

La pareja se fue dejando a Kuno solo riendo en medio de la calle. Sacó de su bolsillo un par de fotos y las abrazó pensando en el futuro encuentro que tendría con sus dos amadas. Ranma y Akane caminaron en silencio un poco, decepcionados por la intervención de Tatewaki, ¿les dejarían alguna vez solos? Siempre tenía que interrumpirles alguien. No era justo, ese iba a ser un gran momento para lo dos, él le había pedido ser su novia (otra vez) y olvidar el pasado, fue un gesto muy tierno pensó ella.

-Bueno, pues seguiremos con mi plan, lo primero que haremos será ir al parque y alquilar una de esas barquitas que tanto te gustan – comentó él en tono despreocupado.

\- Uo, qué bien, ¿puedo preguntar por qué allí?

\- Es que… en Kawaguchiko tuve que subir con Kaori para que no le dijera a tu padre que tu y yo habíamos dor…mmm… dormido juntos – dijo sonrojado, no habían vuelto a hablar de ese tema – y bueno, pues mmm pensé que te lo debía.

\- Gracias Ranma – lo miró con adoración y le regaló una de sus dulces sonrisas.

Llegaron al parque y alquilaron una de las barcas, en esta ocasión tenían forma de cisne y ella estaba encantada. Tenían que pedalear y empezaron una competición para ver quien lo hacía más rápido. De lejos se les oía reír, se lo estaban pasando realmente bien. A Akane le encantaba disfrutar así con Ranma, sin disputas, sin tonterías, sin celos… empezaba a descubrir un lado más cariñoso del muchacho, que se mostraba muy atento con ella… deseaba que ese día continuara y no acabara nunca… pero temía la reacción de todos cuando los demás supieran de su relación, pero también odiaba mantenerla en secreto. Qué complicado es todo.

-Empiezo a entender eso del encanto Saotome – dijo sonrojada mientras descansaba tras pedalear un buen rato.

\- Ya era hora… Has tardado.

\- No seas tan creído…

\- Vamos Akane, ¿hace cuánto que sientes algo por mi? No puedo empezar a gustarte ahora, no con esta preciosa cara – dijo señalándose a sí mismo, ella entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¡Tonto! No preguntes esas cosas.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Me da vergüenza… seguramente… tu dudaste mucho, y quizás aún lo hagas… pero a mi… bueno… a mi me gustaste casi al momento de conocerte.

\- Men-ti-ro-sa, ¡entonces te gustaba Tofu!

\- Creo que él nunca me gustó… sentía admiración por él, pero ahora veo que todo era simplemente una tontería de niñas. ¿ A ti te ha gustado alguien más? - ella se sonrojó y se puso nerviosa, no sabía si quería conocer la respuesta. Él puso su dedo índice encima del labio intentando pensar.

\- Pues no, a decir verdad, eres la primera chica que conocí como tal, bueno, con la que entablé algún tipo de relación, aunque fuera impuesta.

\- Men-ti-ro-so, ¿Y Ukyo?

\- Técnicamente cuando la conocí pensé que era un niño, así que no cuenta.

-¿Alguna vez dudas sobre nosotros Ranma?

\- No es que dude… es que… es todo muy complicado…

\- Entiendo… - dijo cabizbaja, este chico la desconcertaba.

\- No, no malinterpretes, ya sé a quién quiero Akane, ya te lo he dicho, es solo que no sé cómo hacerlo para que todo nos salga bien, no quiero que te hagan daño.

\- ¿Y si nunca podemos estar bien juntos? ¿Y si siempre hay problemas?

\- Entonces nos fugaremos.

-¡Ranma!

\- ¿Qué? Es lo más sensato… nos vamos lejos, abrimos un dojo, criamos a nuestros hijjjjj…- se calló de golpe y el color rojo apareció en su cuello ascendiendo hasta tu flequillo.

\- ¿Hijos? – la sonrisa de Akane llegaba de oreja a oreja, Ranma pensaba en empezar una familia con ella. Vio que él no reaccionaba, así que se animó a continuar la conversación – Suena bien… Mikako y Sakura también seguirán el estilo libre de combate.

\- ¿Mikako y Sakura? ¿Ya tienes los nombres pensados?

\- Bueno… a veces, cuando he imaginado nuestro futuro, yo las llamó así.

\- ¿Dos niñas eh? Yo quiero un niño como mínimo.

\- ¿Cómo se llamará?

\- Happosai, en honor al maestro.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó horrorizada. Él empezó a reír como un loco, evidentemente estaba bromeando. A ella se le contagió y rio con él.

La barca empezó a tambalearse justo entonces, la cabeza del cisne/barca se partió de manera misteriosa y cayó al agua. Una risa muy característica empezó a sonar 'Jo, jo, jo' sin duda la pareja sabía de quién se trataba.

CONTINUARÁ

...

Hola, hola! La cita de Akane ha llegado, pero se ha alargado más de lo que creía así que la publicaré en dos capítulos :) ¿Qué os parece? A mi me encanta ver madurar la relación de estos dos poco a poco... son tan adorables ^^ Por cierto, ¿ya sabéis quién es la dueña de esa típica risa no? jajaja

Espero que me perdonéis pero ahora mismo no puedo responder a todas vuestras reviews, que están siendo muchas y estoy flipando y emocionada del recibimiento que estáis dándole a la historia y a los capítulos, sois geniales, así sí que dan ganas de seguir escribiendo. Cuando encuentre un rato me dedicaré a contestaros a todos y lo publicaré en el próximo capítulo. Espero que este os guste igual... un abrazo enorme y sobre todo, muchísimas gracias por los ánimos que me estáis dando, mi vida personal pasa por un momento raruno, pero gracias a vosotros todo pasa mejor. ¡Besos!

PD: he decidido terminar esta historia antes de seguir con las otras dos para no mezclar argumentos y demás, era demasiado complicado escribir las tres a la vez. Así que seguidores de 'Acuérdate de mi' y 'Un día todo cambió' tranquilos, que en breves continuaré con ellas :) La espera valdrá la pena, lo juro!


	17. La decisión final

Ranma cogió en brazos a Akane y saltó de la barca que estaba a punto de hundirse. Notando la presencia de Kodachi decidió que lo mejor sería salir corriendo de allí antes de que la chiflada de los Kuno los interceptara. Pero la Rosa Negra era tan hábil como rápida y en breves ya se encontraba frente a ellos. Enfadada por recibir la noticia de que su Ranma-sama estaba saliendo en una cita con la Tendo, no se acercó de forma amistosa, sino que tenía la clara intención de retar a la peliazul. El de la trenza empezó a mosquearse… Sabía que su cita con Akane no sería un camino de rosas y que habría interrupciones ¿pero eran necesarias tantas? Justo ahora que las cosas iban tan bien entre ellos dos.

-Kodachi por favor, vete por donde has venido…

-Pero Ranma-sama, ella te está engatusando, tu vida conmigo será mucho mejor que con una pobre como ella.

\- ¿A quién llamas pobre? ¡Loca! – gritó Akane enfadada.

\- Jo, jo, jo qué maneras más poco agraciadas. Yo, la Rosa Negra, te reto a un duelo por mi Ranma-sama.

Akane se colocó en posición de ataque y dibujó una media sonrisa, se sentía capaz de ganar ese combate, de dejar mal a la hermana de Tatewaki, hasta que escuchó al joven resoplar. Ella entendió lo que él estaba pensando, igual no era un buen momento para luchar, al fin y al cabo estaban en medio de una cita ¡de la primera! Y ella se disponía a ignorarlo para combatir contra una pirada.

-Lo siento Kodachi, pero creo que esta pelea puede esperar.

\- ¿Ya te has acobardado? Pobre Señor Tortuga, ¿lo vas a dejar sin merienda? Tenía pensado alimentarlo contigo. – El aura de Akane empezó a arder de rabia y frustración, esa atrevida aprovechada se estaba riendo de ella… pero era una artista marcial, cómo negarse a un reto… Ranma haría lo mismo en su situación…

\- ¡Nunca! Prepárate para ser devorada por tu querida mascota.

Justo en ese instante Ryoga apareció detrás de unos árboles " _el que faltaba_ " pensó Ranma. El joven Hibiki se acercó rápidamente hacia él.

-¿Cómo dejas que Akane-san luche por ti? Qué poco hombre eres… me das vergüenza – de fondo ya podían verse a un par de chicas pelear, una con una cinta de gimnástica rítmica y la otra defendiéndose con los brazos y las piernas.

\- ¿Pero tú qué haces aquí? No habías vuelto con Akari…

\- Bueno, sí… fui a su granja y está bien… solo venía a desearle lo mejor a Akane… hasta que vi que estabais en una cita y me dio mucha rabia.

\- ¿Vas a volver intentar salir con las dos a la vez? Eres un pervertido Ryoga.

\- Mira quién habla, el travesti de Nerima.

\- Yo no soy ningún travesti cerdo inútil.

\- Ne-na-za.

\- Puerco i-dio-ta – Ryoga se enfadó y furioso se colocó en posición de combate, mostrando su colmillo le regaló una tenebrosa sonrisa al pelinegro, que resopló de nuevo.

\- No voy a luchar contigo Ryoga, estoy en una cita con Akane… aunque no lo parezca – dijo mirando de reojo a su prometida que se encontraba con los brazos enrollados con la cinta de Kodachi, y luchaba por deshacerse de los nudos que la ataban.

A lo lejos aparecieron dos siluetas femeninas que se acercaban a toda prisa hacia ellos. Se trataban de Shampoo y Ukyo que habían visto la pelea entre Kodachi y Akane y quisieron formar parte de ella, si iban a luchar por Ranma, ellas también participarían. Las dos se interpusieron en el combate, una con sus espátulas y la otra con sus bombines. Mousse corría detrás de su amada amazona. Al ver a Ranma y Ryoga discutir, éste se acercó a ellos y empezó a increpar al de la trenza por querer robarle a su chica.

-Saotome, deja de usar a mi querida Shampoo… ¿no tienes suficiente con Akane?

\- Cómo tengo que decirte que te la puedes quedar, que ella no me interesa.

\- Mentiroso, siempre aceptando su ramen y sus abrazos.

\- Eso, eso y me acusas a mí de querer salir con Akari y Akane, ¡si tú lo haces con tres o más! – gritó Ryoga dándole la razón al joven pato.

\- ¿Y que esté en una cita con Akane no os dice nada?

\- ¡No! – gritaron los otros dos jóvenes a la vez.

A todo esto Kuno llegó hasta el lugar para pedirle a Ranma que le consiguiera una cita con la diosa pelirroja, ya que ella y él parecían mantener una extraña relación, pensaba Tatewaki. En muchas ocasiones ella aparecía cuando el pelinegro se encontraba cerca, y ya que hoy no podría tener una cita con Akane, pensó en tenerla con la chica de la trenza. Ranma empezó a ponerse nervioso. No podía creer que su cita estuviera yendo de esta manera. Todos los locos de Nerima reunidos en el parque tratando de arruinar su cita con Akane… Tenía que acabar con todo eso de una maldita vez.

-¡Ya basta! – gritó Ranma, fue un grito tan fuerte que todos los que estaban en el parque dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y dirigieron su mirada hacia el joven pelinegro. Lac chicas dejaron de pelear y Akane lo miró asustada… ¿estaría enfadado porque se puso a luchar con ellas? – Vamos a terminar con esta tontería de una vez por todas. Nos vemos en media hora en el dojo de los Tendo – todos asintieron al escuchar la gravedad de la voz del chico, cualquiera le contradecía ahora.

….

Cuarenta-y-cinco exactos minutos después, todos se encontraban en el dojo de los Tendo, incluyendo los miembros de la misma familia y los Saotome. Se sentaron en el suelo a excepción de Ranma, que se quedó de pie y se colocó frente a los demás. Tomó aire fuertemente para proceder a hablar.

-Como todos sabéis hemos hecho una especie de ronda de citas para que pudiera conocer mejor a mis prometidas y así tomar una decisión. Aunque esto tenía que ser mañana, he decidido acelerar el proceso y terminar ya con esta tontería.

\- Ranma-kun, ¿estás seguro que no quieres otra ronda? Seguro que aún tienes dudas – decía Nabiki pensando que si esto terminaba ya adiós al dinero que tanto anhelaba.

\- Eso Airen, Shampoo querer otra cita, aunque yo saber que tu elegirme a mí.

\- Ran-chan me escogerá a mí, ¿verdad? Lo pasamos tan bien en el cine… - decía Ukyo mientras Akane permanecía callada.

\- Ranma se casará con mi hija, así lo pactamos antes de su nacimiento, ¿verdad Saotome?

\- Claro Tendo, mi hijo es un hombre de palabra.

-¡Ya estoy harto! Dejad de decidir mi futuro. No quiero más prometidas, no quiero bodas improvisadas, no quiero que escojáis nada más en mi nombre. A partir de ahora haré lo que a mí me dé la gana – todos quedaron boquiabiertos ante la reacción del joven.

Ranma se colocó frente a la joven china, que se levantó y se quedó mirando a su querido Airen, esperando que le dijera que ella era su escogida.

-Empecemos, Shampoo, lo siento pero rompo mi compromiso contigo, entiendo que nosotros estamos prometidos por tu honor y por querer seguir las leyes de tu aldea, pero yo no te quiero. Si hace falta me dejaré derrotar por ti para que las amazonas no te reprochen nada. Vete con Mousse, es un chico raro pero te ama con locura, siento que tu amor por mí no sea correspondido, pero de hecho, nunca me interesaste lo más mínimo…

\- No ser cierto Airen… tu no decir verdad…

\- Shhht deja que continúe, que ahora le toca escogerme a mí.

\- Ukyo, me sabe muy mal pero tampoco puedo seguir con nuestro compromiso. No dejo de verte como a una amiga, mi mejor amiga, y no puedo imaginarnos teniendo un relación más… mmm romántica. Le pediré a mi padre que te pague el carro de okonomiyakis para que estéis en paz, sé que no es lo mismo, pero no sé de qué otra manera podría recompensarte. Espero que esto no cambie nuestra amistad.

\- Pero Ran-chan… yo soy tu prometida bonita, tu dijiste que yo era guapa…

\- Lo sé y lo sigo pensando, pero eso no significa que te quiera de esa manera U-chan…

\- ¡Entonces está decidido! Tu elección es mi hijita – decía Soun empezando a llorar.

\- No tan rápido… Papá y señor Tendo, quiero que rompáis mi compromiso con Akane, ella y yo ya hemos hecho demasiado para contentaros así que merecemos que nos dejéis hacer lo que queramos con nuestra vida.

¿Romper su compromiso? Akane quedó perpleja ante el discurso de Ranma, notaba como el corazón se le estaba haciendo añicos… dolía, mucho. Ahora se daba realmente cuenta de cuanto amaba a ese engreído con trenza. No podía creer que la estuviera dejando, y delante de todos, sabía que esos días habían sido demasiado para él, que sentía mucha presión por parte de todos. Pero nunca se imaginó que él explotaría así y decidiera dejarlo todo y a todas, incluyéndola a ella, su ahora ¿novia? Igual se había enfadado porque había decidido pelear con las otras por él… Pero si ese era el caso no era necesario llevar las cosas tan lejos. Luchó por controlar sus lágrimas, al fin y al cabo que estaban saliendo seguía siendo un secreto, así que no podía mostrar tristeza o enojo delante de todos.

\- Pero hijo, ¿qué dices? No podemos romper el compromiso, no tenemos donde vivir – decía Genma con ojos vidriosos.

\- Ranma cariño… tranquilízate, sabemos que esto igual ha sido mucha presión para ti, pero no era nuestra intención. Recapacita y piensa lo que quieres realmente.

\- Yo ya sé lo que quiero mamá, pero parece que a nadie le importa. Así que a partir de hoy todo será distinto.

\- ¿Entonces Akane-san… está libre? – preguntó Ryoga sonrojándose y moviendo sus dedos de forma nerviosa.

\- ¡Oh dulce Tendo, a mis brazos! – gritaba Kuno lleno de emoción.

De fondo Ukyo y Shampoo estaban sorprendidas. Ranma las había plantado sin más, había expresado su deseo de romper cualquier posible relación con ellas. Kodachi, por su lado, empezó a llorar, pero de felicidad.

-¡Ranma-sama! Lo sabía, me quieres, has negado querer a cualquier otra chica del lugar menos a mí… oh qué feliz me haces. Por fin podrás mudarte de este cuchitril y venir a mi mansión.

\- Oh Kodachi, perdona, me había olvidado completamente de que estabas aquí. Tu y yo no teníamos ningún compromiso así que… bueno, no tengo nada que romper contigo, simplemente, pues… no quiero salir contigo – dijo él de manera natural, ella hizo un remolino con su cinta y salió del lugar ofendida dejando tras de sí un rastro de pétalos negros.

-¡Esto no quedará así Ranma-sama!

\- Ranma, te he tratado como a un hijo más, y así es como nos pagas… quizás realmente no quieras para nada seguir los pasos de tu padre y míos y continuar con la escuela de combate de estilo libre. ¿Es que acaso no te importa Akane? – la peliazul giró la mirada, no quería formar parte de esa conversación, sólo quería desaparecer.

\- No es eso tío… simplemente quiero deshacerme de cualquier tipo de compromiso para sentir que estoy decidiendo las cosas por mí mismo, para mí y para alguien más.

\- ¡Di algo Saotome! – reclamaba Soun a su amigo.

\- Papuh – Genma se había transformado ya en panda y se hacía el loco…

\- Con que éstas tenemos… Estás rompiendo una amistad de muchos años, pero yo Soun Tendo, rompo mi juramento con Genma Saotome, Ranma quedas libre de tu compromiso con Akane. Pero a partir de hoy espero que busques otro hogar donde vivir.

El de la trenza saltó de emoción, notó como las esposas imaginarias que hacía tanto tiempo arrastraba quedaban liberadas. Por fin era dueño de sí mismo y de sus decisiones, por fin podía sentir que no le debía nada a nadie. Respiró profundamente, hondo y aliviado, y se giró para ver a Akane, entendía que la pobre estuviera enfadada y flipando, le debía una explicación y grande. Él buscó la mirada de la joven, y ella lo notó, intentó evitar mirarle a los ojos, lo único que quería hacer era pegarle, pegarle mucho hasta dejarlo inconsciente y luego escupirle encima y pisarlo, y luego cortarle la estúpida trenza y romper a trocitos diminutos esa querida camisa china suya. Pero se controló, finalmente le dedicó una mirada helada, sin pestañear lo miraba fijamente apretando los puños, aguantaría lo que él le dijera por orgullo, pero después ya podía prepararse.

\- Akane, entiendo que ahora estés enfadada, pero todo esto lo he hecho por una razón…

\- Ranma, por favor, ya he oído suficiente, no me humilles más, podríamos hablar esto solos, no delante de todos.

\- No, esto tiene que pasar en frente de todos para que entiendan lo que siento – él se arrodilló ante la atenta mirada de los allí presentes – Akane Tendo, a pesar de que eres la chica menos femenina que conozco, que tienes mal genio, que cocinas fatal y que eres celosa, tú has demostrado ser la única que me entiende y me acepta tal y como soy y que quiere mi felicidad por encima de todo. Yo te he elegido a ti porque poco a poco y sin darme cuenta me fui enamorando de la marimacho con la que me obligaron a vivir, y ahora que no hay ningún compromiso entre nosotros, que nuestros padres no nos están obligando a nada y que eres libre de elegir lo quieres, necesito saber si ¿quieres casarte conmigo en un futuro?

Akane empezó a llorar, todas las emociones que había estado conteniendo salieron de repente, una felicidad indescriptible se apoderó de ella y rápidamente asintió con la cabeza puesto que no se veía ni capaz de hablar. Ranma nervioso empezó a buscar algo en sus bolsillos.

Todos quedaron pasmados mirando la escena, nadie sabía cómo reaccionar, se esperaban muchas cosas, pero esto desde luego no. Poco a poco cada uno se tomó la noticia de distinta manera, las dos prometidas lloraron llenas de rabia y frustradas decidieron irse, no querían acabar de ver ese suceso, se daban por vencidas, Ranma nunca sería suyo. Mousse, Tatewaki y Ryoga hicieron lo mismo, el chico pato persiguió a Shampoo, por fin podía intentar algo con ella y tener alguna posibilidad, Kuno se dirigió hacia su casa, quería encontrar a la joven pelirroja, ahora que Akane estaba pillada, haría lo posible por conseguir a su diosa de la trenza. Por último el joven Hibiki se fue con Ukyo, los chicos siempre se habían llevado bien, y bueno… ambos necesitaban el hombro de alguien en el que llorar.

Las familias Saotome Tendo no podían creer lo que estaban presenciando, era el momento más mágico que nunca habían vivido, por fin sus dos hijos se casarían, y por voluntad propia ni más ni menos. Nabiki sonrió, vale, su fuente de ingresos principal estaba a punto de terminar, pero se alegraba (muy en el fondo) por la joven pareja, por fin entendía todo lo que habían estado escondiendo.

Ranma por fin sacó una caja negra que escondía un sencillo pero bonito anillo plateado, Nodoka lo reconoció rápidamente, era el que ella el día de la boda fallida le había dado a Ranma para que se lo entregara a su prometida. Había formado parte de su familia desde hacía generaciones, y ahora seguiría haciéndolo. El pelinegro colocó el anillo en el dedo de Akane y se levantó, ella no lo pensó dos veces y se tiró a los brazos de su ahora sí prometido real, único y oficial. Lo besó como si hiciera años que no lo veía, él sonrió al notar la presión de sus labios. La rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura y correspondió el beso, ahora ya sí les daba igual estar enfrente de todos. Era su momento y nadie les impediría disfrutar de él. De un beso romántico pasaron a uno más profundo y acalorado, ella agarrando a Ranma del cuello y él apretándola contra su cuerpo desde la cintura.

-Vaya… para ser su primer beso… es muy… apasionado – decía Nodoka desviando los ojos llena de vergüenza.

\- Jajaja, estos ya se habían besado antes tía, mira mira cuanta experiencia tienen – comentaba Nabiki burlona – estaréis contentos, los nietos llegarán en breves.

\- No sé si estar contento o asustado – comentaba Soun que se debatía entre defender a su pequeña e indefensa hija o alabar a su futuro yerno.

\- ¡Vamos Tendo, es lo que siempre habíamos deseado! Brindemos.

\- Tiene razón tío Genma, voy a por algo de sake para brindar mientras los tortolitos disfrutan de este día. ¡Felicidades hermana!

Fue entonces cuando la pareja reaccionó y se apartó de golpe sonrojados. Toda la familia se acercó a ellos y los abrazaron mientras les felicitaban, por fin Ranma se había decidido.

Tras el brindis de celebración la joven pareja decidió salir a dar una vuelta para acabar esa cita que habían empezado y se había arruinado. Nabiki y Kasumi los miraban de lejos desde la puerta, los dos iban de la mano, sonreían y de vez en cuando se daban algún fugaz beso mientras andaban. Cuando desaparecieron, las dos hermanas mayores suspiraron contentas y aliviadas.

\- Parece que todo ha ido como deseaste en tu cumpleaños Kasumi, por fin ese par han aclarado sus sentimientos.

\- Pues sí, ya era hora de que nuestra hermanita pudiera disfrutar de esta loca historia de amor.

\- Espero que dure ya para toda una vida, no sé si sobreviviría otra vez a todo lo que hemos pasado.

\- Ese par ya no se separará nunca, les ha costado verlo, pero están hechos el uno para el otro.

Las dos entraron a su casa y se unieron a los otros miembros de la familia que seguían celebrando incrédulos la unión de las dos escuelas.

FIN

...

Bueno bueno, la historia ha llegado a su fin... no puedo creérmelo, el primer fic que hice ya se terminó :( me da pena acabarlo pero me alegra haberlo escrito, he disfrutado mucho haciéndolo y espero que vosotros también leyéndolo. Os agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que me habéis dado y todas las reviews que habéis escrito... Ahora sí que sí voy a seguir con los otros dos fics que tengo pendientes, empezaré con "Un día todo cambio" (también podéis leerlo si os ha gustado este :P)

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERLO!

LO prometido es deuda, aquí tenéis las respuestas a vuestras reviews desde el capítulo 13 :)

virchuvancoff:

me encantoooooo! espero ansiosa la continuación!

Lizzy: Aquí va actualización y final de la historia, espero que te haya gustado :)

Guest:

COSOS BELLOOOOS!

RANMA ES TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN PERO TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN TORPE A VECES, ESO ES PARTE DEL ENCANTO SAOTOME DEFINITIVAMENTE :)

Lizzy: jajaja Ranma es tan torpe que lo hace encantador, tienes razón ese es el encanto Saotome ;)

Ikita:

Hola! Que linda cita! Aunque con moscas pero suena tierno que hablen de su futuro ese detalle me gusto! Saludos y gracias por escribir... Ah! Por cierto también estoy leyendo tus otras historias y espero la actualización pronto eh!

Lizzy: Hola! Pues sí, quería que se viera que ambos tienen pensado pasar el futuro juntos y crear una familia… sin que sonara pasteloso del todo… ahora que esta ha terminado, estate atent porque volveré a publicar capítulos de las otras 2 historias. Abrazos!

gcfavela:

Hola hola...ah que maldad de Shampo y Ukyo, se las arreglaron para quedar en medio sin ser vistas y obvio sabemos quien es la loca de la risa jajajaja, pero aun les faltan interrupciones lo cual hará que la cita ni la disfruten, espero les des otra oportunidad porque las cosas van bien y zaz los dejan a la mitad, claro es el estilo Ranma 1\2 jejeje...bueno ya esperando el próximo chapter, esperemos pase tu momento raruno un rato al escribir y de a poco en poco desaparezca, asi que cuídate e inspirate.

Lizzy:Muchas gracias por tu comentario… efectivamente, Ranma sin interrupciones no sería Ranma, aunque a partir de ahora esperemos que los dejen solos y tranquilos, seguro que así será después de la declaración de Ranma :)

Sosa07:

Que buen capitulo! Ya no te tardes en subir los demas hehe pero me gusta como poco a poco empiezan a aclarar todo lo que se hisieron y q en verdad lo hacian sin intencion una vez mas no dejas la esencia de los personajes q vimos en el anime y por eso tus historias son las mejores! Un saludo y un abrazo! :)

Lizzy: Como siempre gracias por apoyarme y seguir mis historias, me da penica acabar esta, pero ya tocaba. Seguimos hablando, un abrazo!

Alambrita:

Alguien que meta a Xian Pu en un psiquiátrico

Lizzy: jajaja sí que merece que la encierren sí… aunque parece que a partir de ahora no le quedará otra que seguir con su vida sin su amado Airen ;)

Tenya13:

Quiero seguir leyendo esta historia!

Lizzy: Me temo que ya se acabó :( espero que la hayas disfrutado!

Haruri Saotome:

Hay ame el capitulo en verdad no puedo creerlo espero como termina la cita en verdad que no puedo creerlo por fin juntos aunque con interrupciones espero y acabe bien hay en espera de la siguiente actualizacion en verdad hermosa historia

Lizzy:muchas gracias por tus palabras… espero que el final haya sido de tu agrado… aunque la cita no haya terminado "bien" sí que ha habido un final feliz… a partir de ahora ya tendrán tiempo para citas sin moscas jajaja!

Yahiko Saotome:

mu buen capitulo, Ranma tuvo una buena idea jajaja, lo que no sabia era que Akane tenia todo su futuro planeado, HASTA EL NOMBRE DE SUS HIJOS! jejej

Lizzy:ajaja ¿te gustaron los nombres para las hijas? Gracias por seguir los capítulos y comentar. Un abrazo enorme.

amy saotome tendo:

Acabo de leer todos los capitulos q has subido y quede intrigada con tu historia esta hermosa es tan linda y tierna, edpero actualices pronto quisiera saber que pasa con los tortolitos.

Lizzy:oh me alegra muchísimo que pese a haber muchos capítulos te animaras a leerlos todos! Espero que te haya gustado también el final :)

Blaupadme:

Cortito pero precioso, cada palabra y cada escena se pueden tocar! Estaba deseando leerte! Muchos ánimos y escribe cuando puedas. Besos!

Lizzy: Como siempre gracias por tus palabras Blaupadme… espero que te haya gustado toda la historia y la hayas disfrutado, besos para ti también :)

Anna:

Simplemente gracias. Descubi tu relato la semana pasada y puedo decir que hacía mucho tiempo que no había leído ninguan historia que me enganchara tanto como esta. Como se ha dicho es muy dificil intentar ir más allá en la relación de los dos protagonistas manteniendo la esencia de la serie y relamente esta muy conseguido. Pensaba que no habrían más actualizaciones y al ver hoy el capítulo 15 me he alegrado un montón. Espero que a nivel emocional todo se vaya poniendo todo en su sitio. Muchos ánimos. No veo el momento de ver como se va resolviendo este fic. De nuevo gracias!

Lizzy: Anna, muchas gracias por tus ánimos y por haber leído toda la historia… mi intención era justamente ese, la de conseguir que Ranma y Akane se sinceraran sin dejar de ser ellos mismos y que los lectores sintieran que estaban leyendo o viendo un capítulo de la seria/manga. Deseo de todo corazón que te guste el final :)

Alambrita:

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ains, Ranma despistado :v

Lizzy: Adoro a Ranma despistado… ese beso improvisado hubiera sido genial en la serie o el manga 3

RubD:

Uffff corto pero preciso :) te felicito y te deseo muchos ánimos :D para que nos sigas deleitando con tu historia :) awwww este par son únicos :3 espero el siguiente capítulo ;) saludos

Lizzy: Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones y ánimos. Esta historia ya terminó pero te animo a leer mis otras dos, que ahora volveré a enganchar con ganas :P

Astron:

Muy buena forma de solucionarlo!e encantó. Mucho ánimo con tus cosas, estoy segura que todo se arreglará.

Lizzy: Gracias Astron, las cosas poco a poco van a mejor,por suerte. Un abrazo y espero que disfrutes de este capítulo final.

gcfavela:

Hola hola...ah pues cortito pero intenso fue muy linda Kasumi y efectivamente así actuaría, gracias por actualizar, espero te vaya mejor en tu día a día, animo todo pasa y este espacio lo aprovechas muy bien para otras que también queremos salir de lo cotidiano, cuídate e inspirate mucho.

Lizzy:Mil gracias de nuevo, por este comentario y todos los que has dejado en esta historia… entre todos me animáis a seguir escribiendo!

Yahiko Saotome:

a pesar de que fue corto, fue bueno el capitulo, espero con ansias la actualización no solo de esta sino de tus otras historias que también están bastante buenas.

Lizzy: Mil gracias! Ahora que esta terminó seguiré con las demás, espero tus comentarios también en ellas ehh, un abrazote!

AbiTaisho:

Quiero ver la cita con Akaneee

Lizzy: Y la cita con Akane terminó, seguramente no como esperabas pero ese es el estilo Ranma 100% jajaja, al final todo terminó bien, así que alegrémonos por la pareja :)

Haruri Saotome:

Aw que tierno capitulo y ya era hora de que le pusieran un alto a Nabiki, pero aun me muero de curiosidad como sera la cita de Ranma y Akane en espera de la siguiente actualizacion.

Lizzy:jajaja Nabiki no aprenderá nunca, aunque parece que al fin se alegra por su hermana y su cuñado…. la cita de Akane fue como fue, como mínimo hablaron de su futuro y vimos que efectivamente seguirán juntos por siempre :P

Cheyvi:

Actualiza prontooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo gracias por escribir para estos tus humildes lectores seguidores de fanfic

Lizzy: Actualizada y terminada :P ¿Te gustó?

gcfavela:

Hola hola...ah muy bien tu historia, me ha gustado y leí por dos días en ratos libres y zaz sufro porque no se ha terminado, bueno espero actualices pronto y estoy al pendiente, cuídate e inspirate.

Lizzy: jajaja me alegra que te decidieras a leerla, y más en dos días :O Un abrazo!

anymary79:

genial , lo estoy disfrutandooo mucho saludos

Lizzy: No sabes cuanto me alegra saber que la estás disfrutando… espero que el final también lo disfrutes!

Virchuvancoff:

Lindo capitulo! gracias! espero que pronto se solucionen tus problemas, te deseo lo mejor!.

Lizzy: Gracias, poco a poco todo está mejor, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo :p

Blaupadme:

Ese beso! Guau! Me ha encantado, sabes que eres estupenda.

Siento mucho enviar tan tarde mi review, problemas d conexión, pero tienes que saber que te envío mucha energía para que puedas con todo, si en la vida desprendes la misma luz que en tus historias seguro que todo irá bien.

Besos y ánimos!

Lizzy: Tus palabras me han emocionado, millones de gracias por todo (y perdón también por responder tarde). Espero que sigas mis otras historias y sigamos hablando en estas reviews. Abrazos!

sav21:

Ahiii x diosss... me encanta la historia y mas x como ranma sin darse cuenta beso akane enfrente de todos! Ajajja.. que tonto enamorado!. Que tiernos... ahora quiero ver como salen de esta.. que lindos.

X favor actualiza! Me lei toda tu historia! Sigueeee... besos. Ya la marco como favorito y te sigo!

Lizzy: Graciiiaasss por seguir la historiaa, ya terminó :( ooohhh, pero acabó bien, es lo importante!

AbiTaisho:

Nabiki sieeeempre jode y jode... Me encantó que Ranma besara a Akane delante de todos sin darse cuenta :)

Lizzy: fue un acto muy natura y bonito lo del beso, ojalá hubiera pasado de verdad en la serie, lo hubiésemos disfrutado mucho!

Guest chapter:

Espero leerte pronto me dejaste con la duda de la reaccion de la que se solucionen tus deseo que continues con tus maravillosas historias.

Lizzy:Te gustó la reacción de la familia y como se solucionó? Espero que sí!

Guest:

jaja muy buen capitulo ya quiero ver que pasa después de esta escena.

Lizzy:¿Lo leíste ya? ¿Te gustó? Abrazos!

rxandry

x:Jajajajjajaja… Muy charro!

Me mataste de risa, de todo me imaginé menos que se fueran a besar delante de todos... Jajajaja... Tremenda solución!

Oye... Espero que todo se te solucione pronto y de buena manera. Recuerda, todo sucede por algo, no preguntes porqué, pregunta para qué!

Un abrazo

Lizzy: xandry, gracias por tus ánimos y palabras! todo mejor poco a poco… por cierto ahora ya pueden besarse delante de todos sin problemas, ue!

Haruri Saotome:

Es hermoso el giro que le has dado a esta historia como siempre me dejas un buen sabor de boca muero de ansias de leer la cita con akane y esa nabiki no cambia sigue haciendo de las suyas en espera de tu actualizacion no tardes mucho por fis

Lizzy: jajaja Nabiki sin ser Nabiki sería muy aburrida… me gusta su personaje y abusar de su "maldad". ¿Te gustó el capítulo final?

Annabelgonzalez92 :

esperando que pueda solucionar el problema familiar... lo lamento tanto. pero a pesar este capítulo te quedo fantástico. espero el siguiente ansiosa.

Lizzy: Gracias Annabel, tus ánimos me llegaron y parece que la cosa va mejorando. Deseo que te gusten estos últimos capítulos! Abrazos!

Astron:

Me he leido todo de corrido! Me encantó! Me reí bastante y quiero saber como se lograrán sacar esta metedura de pata. Estaré atenta a tus actualizaciones!

Lizzy: me encanta saber que te reiste con la historia, es algo dificil de conseguir, así que muchas gracias por comentarlo. Abrazos!

Alambrita:

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Ay pobrecitos, ¡Nabiki aprovechada como siempre!

Shampoo perversa u_u

Lizzy: Ya conocemos a Shampoo… al final parece que se ha dado por vencida, ya tocaba. Y Nabiki, bueno, aunque sin perder su sentido del humor finalmente se alegra por su hermana. Saludos!

hitomi:

te has olvidado de la historia, continuala quiero saber que pasa

Lizzy: Uooo la historia ya terminó :( ¿Te gustó? Espero que sí!


	18. Epílogo

**Ni Ranma, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, yo hago esto como hobby sin ningún ánimo de lucro, a excepción de disfrutar escribiendo y viendo como** **leéis** **mis historias :)**

 **EPÍLOGO**

Ranma salió de casa temprano, tenía que hacer unos recados que su mujer le había pedido, desde la boda ella se había vuelto aún más mandona y el pobre chico simplemente se limitaba a contentarla. No es que su vida fuera como había planeado, pero las cosas nunca suceden como uno quiere y menos cuando tu apellido es Saotome. No se podía decir que era un completo infeliz, pero digamos que la sonrisa que una vez tanto adornó su modelado rostro no aparecía tan a menudo como tiempo atrás.

Andaba por un camino por el que siempre pasaba, cada día lo mismo, ir a comprar aquello que su esposa necesitaba en la cocina y todo ¿para qué? ¿Para que ella esté contenta? Ni él mismo sabía ya la respuesta. Iba tan ensimismado pensando en su vida que de repente chocó sin querer con alguien que rápidamente se disculpó mientras se colocaba las gafas.

\- Perdone no… Ah pero si eres tú, entonces retiro mis disculpas.

\- Vamos Mousse, tanto tiempo y ¿aún me guardas rencor?

\- La verdad es que no, por fin Shampoo abrió los ojos, y creo que ahora sólo me ama a mí.

\- Se casó contigo y os fuisteis a China ¿qué iba a querer conmigo?

\- Hasta hace poco aún creía que ella saltaría sobre ti si te encontraba, pero después de verte en este lamentable estado dudo mucho que ella quiera nada más contigo.

\- ¡Eh cegato! No te pases. ¿Qué haces en Japón por cierto?

\- Negocios, por ahora nos va bastante bien ¿Cómo está tu mujer?

\- Bien, bien, en casa, pronto empezará a trabajar.

\- Me alegro, dale recuerdos de mi parte.

\- Eso haré.

Se dieron la mano y cada uno marchó por su lado. A pesar del pasado, ambos chicos habían madurado y podían incluso mantener una conversación cordial. Atrás habían quedado las peleas y los problemas, ahora la vida del artista marcial era tirando a aburrida. Resopló hastiado, pensando y haciéndose creer que no todo era tan malo, no todo iba tan mal, pero ese peso, el peso de haberla perdido era algo que siempre quedaría en su corazón y que arrastraría hasta su muerte. Siguió caminando a paso lento, sin muchas ganas de regresar a su hogar, queriendo perder el tiempo para que el día se le hiciera más corto. Al girar la esquina que lo separaba de su destino frenó en seco. Su mirada se enturbió y las manos empezaron a sudarle, desde luego no esperaba encontrarla allí.

\- Ranma… - susurró ella al verlo, tan lentamente y tan bajito que su nombre llegó como un suspiro a los oídos del muchacho.

\- Cuanto tiempo Akane… - dijo con un deje de tristeza y melancolía mientras recorría su cuerpo con la mirada.

\- Demasiado - respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo te va? Pensé que ya no vivías aquí.

\- Y así es pero mi padre empeoró y he venido a cuidarle.

\- ¿Empeoró? - preguntó Ranma extrañado.

\- Sí, después de lo que pasó… ya sabes, de lo nuestro… cogió una pequeña depresión que con el tiempo ha ido a peor.

\- Siento oír eso…

\- No te preocupes, seguro que sólo exagera para que le haga una pequeña visita - respondió quitándole hierro al asunto.

\- Estás… estás muy guapa.

\- Gracias, tú te ves, bueno, no estás en tan buena forma como antes ¿ya no entrenas? - dijo ella un poco insegura y él bajó su mirada para ver que efectivamente su cuerpo había desmejorado de manera exagerada, de hecho su barriga incluso le impedía verse los pies.

\- No, ya no entreno. Ukyo quiere que nos centremos en su restaurante y yo la ayudo casi todo el tiempo en el Ucchan.

\- Vaya, es una pena, tenías tanto potencial.

\- Lo sé. ¿Cómo está Shinnosuke? - preguntó queriendo cambiar de tema.

\- Bien, en principio mañana vendrá también. Nos casaremos en unos días de hecho - la cara de Ranma se paralizó y la boca se le secó por la desagradable sorpresa.

\- Eso es… genial, me alegro. Felicidades. Debo irme, espero que te vaya todo bien Akane.

\- Gracias. Lo mismo digo.

Verla irse fue de las cosas más dolorosas que Ranma había hecho en su vida, y esta era la segunda vez que le pasaba. Caminó rumbo a la tienda donde parado frente a un escaparate observó la imagen que tenía frente suyo. Era él, pero estaba muy distinto. Tenía entradas en su antes frondosa cabellera, la trenza contaba con cuatro pelos mal puestos y sus brazos se extendían flácidos, así como sus piernas ahora más parecidas a las de un pollo que a las de un toro. Su barriga asomaba redonda y abultada, porque era un chico sino cualquiera podría pensar que estaba embarazado. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante tal persona, totalmente ajena a él. Empezó a chillar asustado tocándose todas las partes de su cuerpo con desespero.

-¡Ahhh! - gritó despertando sudado. Repasó su abdomen y tranquilizándose notó como sus músculos permanecían en su lugar. Resopló aliviado.

Pero necesitaba hacer algo, necesitaba ver y hablar con Akane. Salió de su casa sin ser visto por nadie, lo hizo muy cautelosamente, no quería que nadie supiera que se dirigía hacia allí, se lo habían prohibido. A esas horas, la una de la madrugada, todo el mundo estaba ya durmiendo, y más en un día como el de hoy. Saltó de tejado en tejado, conocía de memoria el camino hacia el hogar de los Tendo, como no hacerlo si había vivido allí casi tres años. Llegado al jardín, vio que todas las luces estaban apagadas, excepto la de la joven peliazul. Sin pensárselo dos veces se colocó en la ventana de la habitación de la chica y viendo que estaba aún despierta picó en el cristal. Ella se apresuró a abrirle y mirarlo con gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ranma? Sabes que no puedes verme - ella quedó de pie y él se sentó en su cama sofocado.

\- Lo sé Akane, pero he tenido un sueño, mejor dicho una pesadilla y necesitaba hablar contigo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - susurró preocupada sentándose a su lado.

\- ¿Ha llegado ya Shinnosuke? - preguntó él alzando una ceja con desagrado.

\- Todavía no, llega mañana con su abuelo. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

\- Nada, nada… Así que al final viene - comentó disgustado.

\- Sí, ya lo hablamos Ranma… ¿no te acuerdas?

\- Lo sé, lo sé…

\- Por cierto, Ukyo al final…

\- Se ha ido a Osaka, no quiere estar aquí mañana. Me sabe mal pero es su decisión. Akane, déjame dormir hoy contigo – suplicó sin tapujos el joven de la trenza.

\- No puedes. ¡Hoy no Ranma!

\- Vamos Akane, por favor… me portaré bien, ya lo sabes - rogó poniendo cara de niño bueno.

\- Trae mala suerte - dijo rodando los ojos con pesadez.

\- Eso no es verdad. Además, ¿mala suerte? Akane somos nosotros, ya hemos tenido suficiente mala suerte.

\- ¿Qué has soñado a ver? - comentó intentando desviar el tema.

\- He soñado que te perdía y que estaba casado con Ukyo…

\- NO me gusta este sueño - dijo cruzándose de brazos girando su cara.

\- Y tú te ibas a casar con el flacucho de Shinnosuke – prosiguió él.

\- Ah, por eso preguntaste por él, jaja, ¡estabas celoso! – hizo una mueca de satisfacción cantando sus últimas palabras.

\- No estaba celoso marimacho, además eso no es lo peor. Había dejado de entrenar y estaba… - dijo mirando sus pies.

\- Estabas…

\- Gordo. Calvo. Sin músculos. Desmejorado. Hecho un asco.

\- Jajaja, eso es lo que te preocupa en realidad.

\- No permitas que deje de entrenar nunca Akane, no permitas que engorde por favor, sin mi belleza no soy nadie.

\- Qué creído eres. ¿Quién te ha dicho que ahora eres un guaperas? En fin, tranquilo a partir de mañana entrenaremos juntos casi a diario, y además enseñaremos a otras personas a seguir la Escuela de Combate de Estilo Libre. Nuestra vida será el arte Ranma.

El chico se giró y abrazó a la peliazul escondiendo la cara en el cuello de su prometida y rodeándola por su fina cintura. Suspiró aliviado, sintiéndose contento de poder estar así con ella y tenerla entre sus brazos. Recordó el sueño que acababa de tener, aquel que le provocó unas increíbles ansias de verla, de oler su aroma, de escuchar su voz. Fue como si algo le golpeara y le gritara a todo pulmón cuán afortunado era.

\- Akane… no te digo este tipo de cosas a menudo… pero quiero que sepas que, que me haces muy feliz - confesó sonrojado escondiendo aún más su nariz entre sus cabellos.

\- Vaya Ranma tendrás que tener pesadillas más a menudo - bromeó ella acariciando la trenza del chico con cariño.

\- Entonces puedo quedarme - afirmó él.

\- Si tu madre se entera de que has dormido aquí se enfadará mucho.

\- Llevamos casi un año prometidos por voluntad propia y llevo tres meses colándome en tu cama casi cada noche. Nunca se han enterado, vamos es sólo una noche más.

\- Mmm sólo si contestas bien a esta pregunta: ¿Me seguirás queriendo si alguna vez engordo yo?

\- ¿Si alguna vez? Akane, ya estás gorda y te quiero igual ¿no?

\- ¡Idiota! Vete por donde has venido - dijo pegándole con la almohada en la cara. Él sonrió y en un rápido movimiento la levantó y la colocó en su regazo a horcajadas, dejando que las rodillas de su chica reposaran a ambos lados de sus caderas sujetándola fuerte por la espalda y dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

\- Sabes que es broma, te has quedado muy delgada para entrar en el vestido. Lo único que me preocupa es si después de mañana tendré que seguir llamándote pechos planos - dijo él trazando con su dedo los botones del pijama de Akane que iban del cuello hasta el estómago.

\- No seas pervertido Saotome. Tan sólo tienes que esperar un día.

\- Llevo esperando un año, es sólo que cada vez me cuesta más. Pero mañana serás mía en todos los sentidos posibles - dijo perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba cuando tenía a su chica tan cerca besándole el cuello.

\- ¿Tanto deseas a esta marimacho? - susurró ella juguetona con voz seductora acercándose a su oreja. Él tragó saliva y asintió empezando a acalorarse. Entonces ella, pegada a su oído le dijo - Porque yo también te deseo - le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y él inconscientemente colocó velozmente sus manos en el trasero de su prometida y apretó sus nalgas con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Auch! - gritó ella entre risas escapando de sus brazos, escondiéndose y estirándose en su cama señalando la ventana - Ahora ya puedes irte Ranma, mañana es nuestro gran día, estaremos agotados.

\- No puedes hacerme esto…

\- Puedo y lo hago – volvió a señalarle la ventana.

\- ¿Estás nerviosa?

\- Un poco… tengo miedo de que algo salga mal. Por eso no podía pegar ojo.

\- Déjame ver; Shampoo y Mousse están en China, Ukyo en Osaka, Kuno y Kodachi han recibido una carta diciendo que la chica del cabello de fuego y yo mismo estaremos en Kyoto esperándoles con los brazos abiertos, Shinnosuke se supone que es tu "amigo" y se portará bien y Ryoga viene con su novia Akari. Creo que todo saldrá perfecto Akane.

\- Si te quedas hoy… te irás temprano antes de que nos descubran – dictó con firmeza.

\- Antes de que salga el Sol habré vuelto a casa de mi madre, te lo juro - dijo él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se sacó su camisa con una velocidad asombrosa y brincó como un niño feliz hacia el cojín de Akane, colocándose debajo de las sábanas abrazándola fuertemente y dándole un beso de buenas noches como siempre solía hacer.

Estar así con Akane era lo mejor que podía pasarle. Sentirla tan cerca, sabiendo que estaba protegida era el mejor remedio para poder dormir como un bebé. Ella se acomodó a la figura de Ranma y sonriendo complacida por sentirse entre los brazos del hombre al que amaba recordó aquel día en el que él, delante de todos, le había propuesto casarse con ella una vez se había desecho del compromiso que sus padres les habían impuesto. Atrás quedaron los malentendidos y los problemas, el orgullo y los reproches. Los meses habían pasado y entre los dos decidieron celebrar una pequeña ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo en el dojo de la familia Tendo. Ambos querían empezar a dar clases juntos y así de paso costearse los estudios en la universidad. Ella había escogido enfermería mientras que él se había decantado por educación física, entre los dos podrían enseñar a cuantos alumnos quisieran. Ranma había aprovechado ese año para participar en campeonatos que le permitieran pagar la boda ya que no querían ayuda de nadie, por fin era algo simplemente de ellos dos, de Ranma y de Akane, quienes por fin habían podido disfrutar de un noviazgo "normal" viendo como poco a poco prometidas autoproclamadas y pretendientes estrambóticos se hacían a un lado aceptando lo irrefutable, el amor que unía a esos dos testarudos. Finalmente la peliazul cayó rendida durmiéndose plácidamente.

…

TOC TOC TOC

-¡Akane-chan despierta! Son más de las nueve - gritó Kasumi alterada picando la puerta de su hermanita.

La joven se frotó los ojos al ver como el Sol entraba por su ventana, desde que Ranma se había colocado en su cama la noche anterior esa paz que le regalaba su compañía se había apoderado de ella y todos los nervios que tenía se habían disipado como el gas de un refresco. Pero de repente lo recordó, hoy se casaba con Ranma. "¡Ranma!" pensó, se giró rápidamente para comprobar que él había cumplido su promesa y se había ido temprano, pero la trenza que asomaba por su almohada le dejó ver que estaba muy lejos de haberse levantado. Ella empezó a darle con el codo para que se despertara, pero él sólo emitía pequeños gemidos y quejidos.

-Unos minutos mash – reclamó aún con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¡Idiota! Despierta ya, nos van a pillar – gritó flojito ella.

\- Akane-chan querida, ya os dije que ver a la novia antes de la boda trae mala suerte.

\- Tía Nodoka, ¿qué hace aquí? – preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta Akane nerviosa.

\- Como vi que mi hijo no estaba en su habitación supuse que había venido aquí.

\- Ra-Ranma no está aquí tía. Igual ha ido a correr – dijo ella apresurándose e intentando tirar a su prometido de la cama - ¡Ranma! ¡Vete ya o me caso con otro!

Finalmente Akane estiró la sábana con tal fuerza que Ranma cayó del colchón y chocó contra el suelo. Iba a preguntar que qué mosca había picado a la marimacho pero una voz en el pasillo lo distrajo.

-Akane hija, abre la puerta, hoy es un día muy importante, deja que tu padre te vea antes de tu boda.

\- ¡Hola! Hemos llegado, ¿podemos pasar? – se oyó a lo lejos la voz de Shinnosuke entrando a la casa de los Tendo.

Ranma miró asustado a su futura mujer, sabía que la había cabreado así que recogió sus cosas rápido y marchó por la ventana diciéndole silenciosamente a través de un movimiento labial un inaudible "te quiero" a modo de perdón mientras ella le lanzaba una silla para que se fuera de una maldita vez.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró a toda su familia esperándola expectante. Ella enrojeció pero quiso aclarar que allí no había pasado nada.

-Buenos días, no sé donde está Ranma, que alguien lo localice antes de la ceremonia por favor – dijo disimulando. Todos levantaron una ceja.

\- Akane, hermanita, todos sabemos que hace tres meses que Ranma duerme contigo. Y digo duerme por no decir nada indecoroso delante de papá – comentó Nabiki con malicia.

\- ¡Es mentira! Ranma y yo nunca… - se justificaba notando sus mejillas arder.

\- Es tan romántico Akane-chan. Un hijo tan varonil como el mío escapándose para ver a su amada y hacerla sentir toda una mujer.

\- Espero por vuestro bien que llegues pura al matrimonio hija.

\- ¡Os digo que el muy idiota no ha dormido aquí! ¿Podemos empezar a preparar ya mi vestido?

-Claro, claro – dijo conciliadora Kasumi – por cierto Akane-chan.

\- Dime onee-chan.

\- Ranma se ha dejado su camisa china – sonriendo su hermana mayor señaló la pieza de ropa. Akane maldijo a su prometido, enrojeció y se apresuró a buscar su vestido.

….

La ceremonia tenía previsto empezar a la una del mediodía. Todos los preparativos estaban ultimándose, las flores lucían hermosas alrededor del dojo donde la boda se llevaría a cabo. Los bancos habían sido posicionados como en una iglesia y un altar improvisado había sido colocado al final del edificio. Colgaban algunos adornos blancos de las paredes y algunas pequeñas pancartas donde se podía leer todo tipo de felicitaciones. La comida, así como el pastel había sido preparada meticulosamente por Nodoka y Kasumi, quienes viendo que la pareja no quería que nadie les ayudara a financiar el casamiento se ofrecieron felices a preparar el banquete como regalo. Nabiki sería la encargada de fotografiar y grabar el enlace y Soun y Genma tenían la única tarea de vigilar a su maestro y no estropearles el día.

Ranma estaba en el jardín nervioso esperando que llegara el momento. Quién le hubiera dicho que se encontraría en la casa de los Tendo, vestido con un traje por voluntad propia esperando a ser casado con la marimacho que años atrás conoció. Él nunca tenía miedo de nada, sin embargo ahora estaba asustado. Quería saber ser un buen marido, quería ser capaz de cuidarla y protegerla, pero sobre todo quería que ella fuera feliz, que no se arrepintiera nunca de ser su mujer. Sabía que las peleas no cesarían, que ellos eran puro fuego y que necesitaban gritarse si era necesario, pero eso era lo que hacía que su relación nunca fuera aburrida, por eso le gustaba tanto chincharla e insultarla de broma. Porque para él poder ver esa linda cara enfurruñada no tenía precio, y era algo que quería provocar el resto de su vida.

Llegó el momento esperado y su madre le hizo una señal para que por fin entraran. Ella lo cogió por el brazo y con firmeza se hicieron paso entre los pocos invitados que había presentes. Ranma pudo ver a las amigas de Akane, Yuka y Sayuri, a sus compañeros Daisuke e Hiroshi, a Ryoga y Akari, a Shinnosuke y su abuelo, a Kaori que había aceptado la invitación encantada, a las hermanas de su prometida, a su padre y al maestro Happosai maniatado a su lado.

Madre e hijo avanzaron lentamente hasta llegar al altar donde el juez de paz los esperaba. Nodoka le dio un beso en la mejilla a su pequeño y luego se sentó al lado de su marido. Ranma jugaba nervioso con sus dedos, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando vio que al final del pasillo Ukyo, acompañada por Konatsu, se escondía detrás de la puerta temiendo entrar, él le hizo un gesto para que se sentara y ella sonrió y se colocó en una de las sillas de última fila. Después de todo no quería perderse la boda de su mejor amigo, aunque le doliera verle en brazos de otra.

Todos quedaron en silencio cuando la música empezó a sonar y por fin la novia hizo su aparición con Soun llevándola del brazo. Un largo oohh por parte de los presentes hizo eco en la sala; Akane estaba preciosa. Su pelo corto estaba recogido debajo de un blanco velo de tul que le llegaba hasta los pies, iba maquillada pero solamente lo justo. Su vestido era largo, de corte sirena y palabra de honor, con un leve estampado de encaje que adornaba la tela hasta la cintura, acentuando su esbelta figura. La cola del vestido era arrastrada por el suelo de lo larga que era y lucía pequeños adornos también de encaje que la hacían majestuosa.

Ranma quedó sin respiración, sabía que Akane era perfecta, ¿pero tanto? Tuvo que reaccionar y recordar como se respiraba porque en su mente todo se había nublado excepto la imagen de aquel ángel que se encaminaba hacia él. El patriarca de los Tendo no podía parar de llorar, y su llanto era aquello que acompañó la canción de entrada todo el camino que los llevó hasta el novio.

Cuando llegó hasta Ranma, Akane levantó la mirada sonrojada, no sabía si el estilo que había escogido sería del agrado de su novio, pero la cara del chico hablaba por si sola, estaba maravillado. Ella sonrió tímida y él le extendió la mano para colocarla a su lado.

-Estás, estás increíble marimacho.

\- Tú tampoco estás nada mal pervertido.

Ambos se sonrieron y el juez empezó con la ceremonia. Él no le soltó la mano en la media hora que estuvieron allí de pie escuchando palabras que sonaban ajenas a ellos, lo único que les importaba era que por fin estaban allí, felices de estarlo, sin obligaciones, sin ataduras impuestas, se querían y querían estar juntos el resto de sus vidas.

Llegado el momento intercambiaron los anillos y finalmente se dieron el sí quiero sin olvidar el obligado beso que sellaba la unión entre las familias Saotome y Tendo.

-Yo os declaro marido y mujer.

Ranma cogió a Akane por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él como si llevara horas esperando ese momento, la besó en un gesto tan honesto y tan sincero que incluso Nabiki no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima por ver a su hermana tan feliz. Nah, no lo hizo, pero su corazoncito se derritió momentáneamente, solo un poquito. Akane agarró a Ranma por el cuello e involuntariamente sonrió llena de felicidad sobre los labios de su ahora marido. Soun y Genma brindaron y se abrazaron llorando de lo contentos que estaban por haber conseguido su propósito.

Después de eso, la fiesta comenzó. Todos se sentaron para comer los platos que las dos mujeres habían preparado con tanta dedicación. Se habían esmerado mucho, había hotto, sushi, ramen, ostras, risotto, cordero, cerdo, de todo. Todos pasaron poco a poco por la mesa de los novios a quienes se podía ver riendo casi todo el rato, excepto cuando discutían por vete a saber qué tontería. Finalmente Ukyo se atrevió a ir hasta ellos, pero justo cuando iba a felicitarles Shinnosuke se adelantó.

-Muchas felicidades chicos… ha sido todo muy bonito. Gracias por invitarme.

\- Gracias a ti por haber venido, ha sido todo un placer tenerte aquí en un día como este – dijo Akane ilusionada.

\- Nunca me imaginé asistiendo a tu boda la verdad.

\- Tu me salvaste la vida, sin ti no hubiera habido ni boda. Así que me alegra muchísimo que hayas podido venir.

Ranma le dio la mano en un gesto cómplice entre hombres, donde le daba a entender que a pesar de que lucharon por la misma chica, no debían guardarse ningún rencor, justamente por el bien de ella.

Ukyo se adelantó y por fin, aunque suspirando con un poco de tristeza les felicitó.

-Ran-chan, Akane-chan, enhorabuena.

\- Gracias U-chan. Estoy muy contento de que estés aquí. No hubiera sido lo mismo sin ti.

\- Para eso están los amigos, ¿no? – dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sonar alegre.

\- Por cierto Ukyo, deja que te presente a mi amigo Shinnosuke, es de Ryugenzawa pero pasará unos días en nuestra casa como invitado, igual puedes enseñarle Nerima y tu restaurante.

\- Ah, encantada, soy Kuonji Ukyo – dijo haciendo una reverencia, él la imitó.

\- En-encantado.

La peliazul le guiñó un ojo a su marido mientras le daba un toquecito con el codo para que apreciara la posible pareja que acababa de crear, pero el de la trenza pareció no pillar lo que Akane estaba intentando decirle, así que se limitó a sonreír fingiendo que sabía lo que hacía mientras seguía devorando todo cuanto estaba a su alcance. Sorprendentemente el plan de la joven Tendo tenía más futuro del que cabía esperar.

-¿De qué conoces a Ranma? – preguntó él curioso.

\- Una vez fui también su prometida. Me enamoré de él, pero ya puedes ver que la cosa no salió como yo esperaba. ¿Y tú a Akane-chan?

\- Le salvé la vida cuando era pequeña, ella me la salvó hará un par de años y finalmente también me enamoré de ella, pero nunca se lo dije.

\- Vaya… parece que tenemos bastante en común – dijo la cocinera sonriendo compasivamente - ¿te gustan los okonomiyakis?

\- ¡Me encantan!

…

La velada siguió un agradable curso. Todos hablaban, bromeaban e incluso algunos bailaban. Soun, Genma y Happosai se adueñaron de todo el sake que había y empezaron a beber sin medida, cosa que provocó que pocas horas después cayeran rendidos y se durmieran debajo de una de las mesas. Ryoga y Ranma tuvieron una pequeña disputa sobre P-Chan, aunque el chico de la bandana ya le había confesado a Akane que él fue su cerdito, el de la trenza seguía chinchándolo con lo mismo. Su esposa decidió sacar a su marido de allí para evitar problemas, llevándolo hacia el porche de su casa para tomar un poco de aire y estar solos después de tan agotador día.

La noche ya había inundado la ciudad de oscuridad, y tan sólo podían verse las pequeñas estrellas iluminando el cielo. Los dos se sentaron, uno junto al otro, y él le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho.

\- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que buscamos formas en las estrellas?

\- Sí, yo te encontré a ti y tu a mi – dijo Ranma acariciando la piel de su mujer - No puedo creer que ya estemos casados.

\- Ni yo, todo ha salido tan bien que no me lo creo. Tengo la sensación de que aún pasará algo malo.

\- No pasará nada Akane, yo no lo permitiré.

\- ¿Y ahora qué señor Saotome?

\- ¿Ahora? A seguir con nuestras aventuras señora Saotome.

\- Mmm ¿qué tienes en mente? – dijo ella levantando su mirada y dirigiéndola hacia ese par de ojos azules que tan enamorada la tenían.

\- Estoy pensando en Mikako y Sakura.

-¿Eh?

\- Dijiste en nuestra primera cita que nuestras hijas se llamarían Mikako y Sakura ¿recuerdas?

\- Sí, pero a qué viene… eso ahora… - respondió colorada.

\- Pensaba que igual, ya sabes, iba siendo hora de ir a la habitación, sentados aquí nunca empezaremos una familia – dijo con picardía, ella notó su cara arder de vergüenza.

\- ¡Pervertido! ¿Quién te has creído que eres? – gritó tapándose la cara.

\- Tu marido – susurró dándole un beso en la frente – no te hagas más la niña buena, ayer me dijiste que tú también me deseabas – suspiró mordiéndole la oreja.

\- Eres un marido pervertido – dijo colocándose encima de él para que la cogiera en brazos.

\- Y eso que aún no hemos llegado a la habitación. Tengo ganas de estrenar esa cama doble que nos han regalado.

Ranma la llevó hacía la habitación que ahora compartirían, aquella donde había dormido tanto tiempo con su padre. Desde que Nodoka había recuperado su hogar, la familia Saotome decidió regresar obligando a su hijo a ir con ellos, para tener así también tiempo para preparar la habitación matrimonial en el dojo Tendo.

El camino por las escaleras duró mucho más de lo normal. Los recién casados iban besándose sin descanso mientras subían, llevaban mucho tiempo ansiando ese momento, habían decidido esperar y sabían que la espera había merecido la pena. Sus besos eran apasionados, estaban sedientos el uno del otro y sus manos empezaron a recorrerse mutuamente. Ranma bajó a Akane al entrar a la habitación y ni la luz encendió. Empezó a quitarle el vestido de forma desesperada y ella a desabrocharle la camisa sin separar ni un segundo sus labios, hasta que un pequeño ruido los alteró.

El chico se apresuró a abrir la luz y al hacerlo encontró a todos sus invitados mirándolos sorprendidos, intentando evitar el contacto visual, empezaron a vestirse sin decir nada.

\- Cómo le hagas algo que no quiera a Akane-san, prepárate para morir Saotome – amenazó Ryoga a su rival mientras ardía de rabia al ver como besaba a su esposa. Akari lo cogió del brazo para tranquilizarlo.

-Chi… chicos, no os molestaremos mucho tiempo. Sólo queríamos deciros que tenemos un último regalo para vosotros – dijo Kasumi avergonzada.

\- Como no os quedaba dinero para una luna de miel os hemos organizado una nosotras – dijo Nabiki sacando unos billetes de tren – aunque parece que vuestra luna ya ha empezado…

\- ¡Oh gracias! No hacía falta – decía Akane agradecida olvidando un poco la vergüenza que acababa de pasar.

\- No es nada. Os vais este mismo fin de semana.

\- ¿Y dónde iremos? – preguntó Ranma.

\- A Kawaguchiko, ¡al hotel donde nos echaron para el cumple de Kasumi! Hemos hablado con el propietario y nos ha perdonado. Dice que ya se solucionaron todos los problemas que le causamos, así que nos ha dejado un buen precio.

Ranma y Akane se miraron detenidamente mientras una gota caía por sus sienes. De todos los lugares que podían escoger tenía que ser justamente ese.

-Venga muchachos, no os distraemos más, poneros en marcha a hacer nietos para mí. Ánimo hijo, demuestra de lo que es capaz un Saotome.

Uno a uno se fueron cerrando la puerta, la pareja se sentó en la cama y se miraron sonriendo.

-Vaya, volveremos donde todo empezó.

\- Parece que sí.

\- Pero algo será distinto esta vez – dijo él.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Que ya he escogido, que ya nos hemos casado y que no vamos a salir de la habitación en tres días – ella se rio y le dio un golpe mientras saltaba encima de él abrazándolo con ganas.

\- Uf, va a ser un fin de semana muy largo – bromeó Akane empezando a quitarse el velo.

….

Aquí os traigo el epílogo que un día os prometí. Siento si al principio os asusté hihihi, no era mi intención! Me ha encantado escribirlo, aunque había terminado bien el fic, nada mejor que una linda boda para acabar por todo lo alto. Espero que os guste y os encante. Y si no, siempre podéis recordar la historia en sí y olvidar el epílogo :P

Dos cosas:

1\. En esta parte del diálogo:

 _\- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que buscamos formas en las estrellas?_

Hago referencia mi fic 'En las estrellas', me ha parecido bonito incluirla aquí de algún modo :)

2\. Para los que quieran una especie de epílogo distinto, pueden leer 'Celos', un one-shot que inicialmente iba a ser la continuación de 'Un fin de semana muy largo' pero que al final descarté como tal.

Por último y como siempre, gracias a todos por escribirme, por las reviews, por leer esta y todas mis otras historias, es un placer saber que todo esto que escribo con tantas ganas y pasión obtiene algún tipo de recompensa, y esa es vuestras bonitas palabras.

¡Abrazos enormes a todos!


End file.
